Había una vez una boda
by Mars Lena
Summary: Había una vez una boda, una doncella y una novia. Porque los cuentos pueden hacerse realidad y los sueños también. - La personalidad de los protagonistas puede variar de las características originales. Es un fic sin ninguna intención de lucro, más que de distracción.
1. La ilusión

**CAPITULO I  
**

El gran día había llegado para una joven que antiguamente su profesión era actriz de teatro clásico; después de ocho años de una larga, pero muuuuy larga espera. Su nada sonriente prometido, por fin dio indicios de haber aceptado que no había nada mejor que realizar su vida feliz con ella, o al menos eso era lo que ella insistía y se aferraba a creer para engañarse. Sin imaginarse el trasfondo que él en realidad tenía, estaba harto del calvario que era su vida con ella y también de los reclamos de su querida y dulce madre.

 **1 SEMANA ANTES**

Sentada al pie de la escalera de caracol de madera simple, construida de forma muy rudimentaria y que llevaba al segundo nivel de la casa, se encontraba la joven rubia, tranquila y abnegada bordando en un fino lienzo de algodón en su habitual silla de ruedas. Al fondo podía escuchar con desagrado frunciendo el ceño por el martirio; la desafinada tonada en la voz de la doncella que la asistía en sus diarios menesteres, cantaba en un idioma que no conocía y agradecía grandemente, no poder hacerlo por los berridos que soltaba a gritos como lamentos de ultratumba.

La doncella, una joven de ojos verdes e inmigrante procedente de Europa, no comprendía el idioma del país que en la actualidad vivía, y por tales razones no era exigente ni en la paga, ni en la vivienda y realmente en nada. Por lo mismo, hacía caso omiso de las regañizas por equivocaciones torpes que le brindaba la dueña de la propiedad, así como los múltiples ataques y escandalosos berrinches que montaba su caprichosa joven ama, y que se encargaba de armarle diariamente, cuando no eran satisfechos todos sus deseos como eran requeridos. Los insultos y las cosas que le arrojaba la ojiazul a la cabeza, la habían vuelto ahora muy hábil en el arte de esquivarlos, claro que al inicio no fue nada sencillo, se ganó un buen golpe con el cepillo para peinarla que la dejó viendo fuegos artificiales por toda la habitación. Pero en la actualidad ya no podía quejarse, había aprendido duramente que su ama era una condenada desalmada, y también a evitar ser golpeada con los objetos hábilmente, eso enfurecía más a la rubia malvada en silla de ruedas y a ella, satisfacción de ya no ser más golpeada al tomarla desprevenida.

Para la rubia de ojos azules, se volvió un martirio constante tenerla de empleada, su clara y verde mirada le recordaba a otra muy parecida, dueña de la cual insistía en llamar, "la causante" de lo que ella decía: "todas sus desgracias y sus sufrimientos". Su condena había empezado desde que su madre tres días antes la había contratado seguramente en un ataque de locura de la vieja. La hizo trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche por el simple capricho de castigarla sin merecerlo, sólo por el aire físico de parecido con cierta vieja rival a la que detestaba abiertamente. Sin embargo, la amable y muy sonriente "Kanduca", —Quien realmente se llamaba "Kunigunde"—, como solía llamarla su ama con tanto desprecio, no se quejaba ni renegaba de su mala suerte, pues no sabía cómo rayos hacerlo y tampoco tenía a dónde ir si se largaba de aquel lugar. Por lo que mendrugos, regaños y quejas era lo único a lo que podía aspirar todos los días.

La puerta de la entrada principal tronó repentinamente en unos golpes sin mucha educación. La joven doncella pegó un respingo al escuchar los fuertes sonidos en la madera, con el movimiento terminó golpeándose la cabeza en la orilla de cemento donde estaba metida, lanzó una queja de dolor en su idioma natal y luego, con una carrera nada elegante por el largo del vestido, llegó trastumbando hasta la puerta. Llevaba el cabello amarrado como un turbante para evitar que salieran los mechones de pelo que tanto irritaban a su empleadora, un vestido demasiado grande, sucio y raído que le cubría el cuerpo como una sotana —Que muy gentilmente le había proporcionado su joven ama como uniforme—, las manos negras y el rostro con manchas de hollín que lo cubrían por completo ya que se encontraba limpiando la chimenea. Aunque siempre lo mantenía de esa manera desde que había llegado, pesé a los regaños insistentes de la dueña de la casa para que lo limpiara.

Al abrir el tablero de madera se encontró con la agradable y buena presencia de un joven caballero, muy gallardo y distinguido, alto, buen mozo, y vaya que en verdad lo era —Pensó pícaramente casi sonrojándose, aunque si lo hacía no se le vería entre tanta mugre—, al cual vio con mucho asombro y nerviosismo. Aun así no perdió la oportunidad de sonreírle con coquetería, dejando ver sus nada elegantes espacios de los dientes que le faltaban, agitando sus pestañas llenas de polvo e indicándole con su mano que podía pasar sin siquiera ser anunciado. Esa visión de él, había sido su pago de ese día en recompensa por trabajar con esas insoportables mujeres —Había pensado satisfecha y con el rubor encendiéndole las mejillas mugrosas.

—Dobranoc, pan (Buenas noches, señor) —Saludó la chica, sin perder su bonita sonrisa y con una voz chillona.

—Gracias, pero no —respondió el joven, frunciendo el ceño muy serio y contrariado por el ofrecimiento.

"Qué mujer tan extraña", pensó con un escalofrío. Al verla con el cabello envuelto en un rodete amarrado con una larga tela de colores que le caía en puntas sobre el rostro. Así como las partículas y manchas de ceniza negra en exceso que la cubrían por completo, una pequeña joroba que la hacía inclinarse levemente y quedar un poco agachada. El hombre se encogió de hombros haciendo caso omiso de su repentino y raro pensamiento, y prosiguió su camino internándose en el lugar extrañándose de no haber sido anunciado. Aunque últimamente ya nada le sorprendía en esa casa.

La joven doncella cerró la puerta sin delicadeza aventándola con el pie y dejó escuchar el largo suspiro que le provocó la visita. Sonrió de nuevo y muy agradecida de alimentarse la pupila con el guapo caballero, regresó saltando de alegría y tarareando hacia el lugar donde antes estaba.

La rubia de ojos azules, escuchó la voz de su visita a la distancia y se apresuró a pellizcarse las mejillas y peinarse las pestañas con la punta de los dedos. Se acomodó el cabello y estiró su vestido para no dejar ver el solitario zapato, que se encontraba sustituyendo el lugar donde debía encontrarse un pie. Lista para recibir a su amado, tiró hacia la parte de atrás de la silla de ruedas, el bordado que sin ningún éxito intentaba realizar, pues de bordar no sabía nada. Su trabajo había sido de actriz y era lo único que sabía hacer. Pero era bien sabido que todas las jóvenes casaderas y de alcurnia, bordaban. Y ella, no quería ser la excepción aunque se quedara sin dedos.

El gallardo joven hizo su aparición traspasando el umbral con su habitual…¡No!...no llevaba su habitual rostro malhumorado. Tampoco iba sonriendo, era una apariencia que a la rubia le pareció inexplicable, por lo que por esa ocasión, no se ruborizó como siempre fingía hacerlo. Por el contrario, frunció el ceño sin poder aguantar su curiosidad.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la visita, un tanto confundido y con tono seco. Por primera vez no la había visto sonrojarse y tampoco sonreírle. Y no era que le interesa mucho, pero al final ya era un hábito en ella y eso si eso si le sorprendía.

—Te ves extraño, Terry —comentó ella. Escudriñando toda su apariencia.

Lucía igual de elegante que siempre, con su traje de tono café oscuro y su corto cabello castaño un tanto alborotado, parecía recién bañado. Todavía podía percibir con gran nitidez el aroma de su colonia, que al aspirarla más cerca le provocó un sonoro estornudo.

—¡Achú! —Se escuchó con fuerza y los habitantes de su nariz salieron disparados directo a su prometido—. Lo siento, Terry —Se excusó la joven, muy avergonzada llevándose la mano a la nariz y absorbiendo los que aún le quedaban. El castaño sacó su pañuelo del bolsillo pequeño del saco y procedió a limpiarse los intrusos que cayeron sobre la fina tela de su pantalón. Acto siguiente, le pasó el lienzo a la rubia y ella lo tomó muy ruborizada retirándolos sin gracia de su nariz, haciendo un gran ruido como trompeta desafinada para luego arrojarlo al suelo.

—Ese pañuelo fue un obsequio de mi madre, tiene bordado mi nombre —Le indicó Terry, nada sonriente.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —Se disculpó de nuevo ella, ruborizándose por completo y hasta las orejas grandes ardiendo de vergüenza. Esa noche no estaba siendo la mejor de sus últimos días.

Al tiempo que la joven en silla de ruedas se disculpaba, la joven mucama había entrado a la habitación para saber si se ofrecía algo —Aunque no le entendieran, había aprendido duramente con los regaños de la señora Marlowe que era la cortesía hacerlo—. Al ver el blanco pañuelo en el suelo, procedió muy educadamente a recogerlo con las manos obscurecidas por el hollín. Se lo extendió al castaño que lo observó arruinado con decepción, ya que sabía que las manchas oscuras jamás desaparecerían y lo metió en su bolsillo resignado.

—Gracias —Le otorgó el agradecimiento él, muy sincero. No era culpa de ella el ser tan amable y acomedida, y que su prometida fuera tan poco pensante y delicada.

La mucama le volvió a sonreír con coquetería y la rubia de ojos azules quería atravesarla con su mirada y calcinarla con las llamas que emitía.

—¿Té? —preguntó Kunigunde, con la voz desagradable mirando a cada uno. Al parecer era la única palabra inglesa que por fin podía pronunciar y asociar luego de tantos regaños.

—Sí —respondió la ojiazul, con el rostro nada sonriente a la vez que la ahuyentaba con su mano del lugar.

—Gracias —De nuevo le devolvió la cortesía el castaño, ésta vez observándola mejor y no precisamente por su linda sonrisa, sino más bien por el verde de su mirada.

La joven en silla de ruedas notó claramente la intención del castaño, la misma que ella tres días antes había escudriñado. Sin permitir que él siguiera con su vista fija en aquellos verdes cristales, decidió interrumpirlo.

—Y dime Terry, ¿cómo estuvo hoy el ensayo? —preguntó muy interesada y sonriente lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Susanna, no hemos tenido ensayo toda la semana, recuerdo habértelo dicho —contestó él, desviando su mirada de la joven mucama y sin explicarse por qué su prometida preguntaba eso.

—Cierto —afirmó la rubia, cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose tan tonta por no haber podido encontrar otra excusa mejor para desviar su atención—. ¿Y tú madre, cómo está? —Lo intentó de nuevo.

—No la he visto, se encuentra de gira desde hace un mes, ¿también lo olvidaste? —La inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

"¡¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando a Susanna esa noche que estaba tan bru…scamente extraña?!", pensó sin poder evitarlo.

—Sí, es verdad —respondió ella, ésta vez se llevó las manos al rostro exasperada por cada brutalidad que estaba saliendo de su boca y todo por culpa de la insulsa de Kanduca—. ¿Qué haces ahí de pie?, ¡vete! —Se dirigió a la de ojos verdes de forma despectiva, desquitándose con ella por sus burradas.

La joven se giró para escucharla y luego sin saber qué diablos le decía, le sonrió con amabilidad como siempre lo hacía, se encogió de hombros y luego se largó del lugar; dejando a los dos "no tan enamorados", en un sepulcral silencio.

Susanna se retorcía las manos con incomodidad mirándoselas luego de tanta bobería que había dicho. Sintió la mirada intensa de su prometido sobre ella, pero no tuvo el valor de levantar la vista.

Terry observaba a la rubia detenidamente evaluándola, estaba nerviosa y no comprendía por qué, o tal vez sí.

"¿Acaso se había vuelto bruja o adivina?", fue su fugaz pensamiento. Lo descartó luego de un segundo, no podía ser, al menos no de ese último tipo, aunque no podía decir lo mismo del primero.

El nervioso debía ser él y vaya que debía estarlo, y peor aún, lamentándose por la tontería que pensaba hacer, si encontraba el valor suficiente. Pero antes que nada, había algo que tenía curiosidad de saber.

—¿La mucama es nueva, se ve que es amable y servicial, qué pasó con la anterior? —La cuestionó muy interesado. En los últimos seis meses, habían hecho cambio en la servidumbre al menos cuatro veces.

—¡Eh! —La pregunta la sorprendió. Ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y él le estaba hablando maravillas de ¿Kanduca? Levantó la vista frunciendo el ceño y luego al verlo tan serio, se arrepintió de la primera respuesta grosera que iba a darle—. Se casó.

—¿Se casó? —Repitió confundido, él—. Tan pronto, dijiste que apenas hace unas tres semanas llegó de Rusia, no pudo encontrar un marido en tan poco tiempo.

—Pues ya ves, algunas mujeres no son tan pacientes como otras que tienen ya tantos años esperando porque ese día llegue —La recriminación, saltó como una libre por toda la habitación golpeando al castaño en la cabeza y en su mal humor.

Terry le dio una observación con molestia y respiró profundo, tenía que encontrar el valor definitivamente y ya lo había encontrado con esa respuesta que lo hizo molestar, también que ya se le había acabado la paciencia. Sin más que pensar que en la resignación, soltó lo que llevaba atravesado en el pecho y en la garganta, y que su boca se negaba por tanto tiempo dejar salir.

—Susanna, quiero que nos casemos en una semana —Se quedó esperando muy atento a la reacción de ella, ésta vez en verdad deseaba escucharla responder.

La rubia palideció de asombro, ¿acaso había escuchado bien?:

¡Terry le estaba pidiendo que se casaran!, ¡en una semana!, ¿sin ninguna celebración de compromiso? —La intensidad de su asombro emocional, empezó a disminuir con sus siguientes cuestionamientos de frustración—. Le estaba pidiendo matrimonio, sí claro, ¿sin anunciarlo a los periódicos?, ¿sin ninguna galantería?, ¿sin ninguna gracia y atención para ella, porque ni flores llevaba?, ¿sin siquiera una muestra de afecto y menos de amor, porque no se había arrodillado?, y peor aún, ¡¿sin anillo de diamantes?!

"¿Pero quién diablos te estas creyendo que soy, Terry?, pensó la rubia indignada y muy molesta. Abandonó la palidez y un suave rojo cubrió su rostro.

Mientras, el castaño la observaba con la misma atención sin perderse ningún detalle, quizás no había sido la forma más apropiada de hacerlo pero no se le ocurrió otra; es más ahora que lo pensaba mejor, nunca debió hacerlo, era una locura. ¡Pero que rayos, que más daba!, ya lo había dicho y si se los llevaba el diablo que se los llevara juntos. Aunque todavía cabía la posibilidad que esa expresión de furia que veía en ella, fuera un consuelo para él, ya que podía negarse por su poca gracia para pedírselo, tal vez no había sido tan malo haberlo hecho de esa manera. Lástima que de pronto el color natural le volvió al rostro a ella y que una sonrisa le apareció en la boca, llevándose con ello toda posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo y sus últimas esperanzas.

Susanna después de los alocados pensamientos de indignación, se dio una fuerte bofetada mental antes que su madre se la diera, por bruta. ¡Pero qué rayos importaba que no hubiera anillo ni fiesta de compromiso, ni todo lo demás!, ¿acaso no era eso lo que tanto había soñado sin importarle lo que él deseara?, ¿por lo que había peleado tantos años con él y también por lo que su madre la atosigaba todo el tiempo?

Terry le estaba pidiendo que en una semana se casaran, y ella estaba queriendo darse a desear como si no supiera que no la amaba. ¡Claro que debía aceptar!, aunque tuviera que casarse en camisón por no tener el tiempo suficiente para confeccionar su ajuar, lo haría. Incluso, aunque tuviera que usar el apolillado, feo y viejo vestido de su tatarabuela que se encontraba pudriéndose en el sótano. Al final que estaba muy de moda las telas con extraño diseños y los vestidos holgados, ya que su difunta familiar era al menos dos tallas más grade que ella. Pero eso no importaba.

—¡Acepto! —dijo tan efusiva y sonriente, que el brillo en su expresión ameritaba un par de lentes oscuros—. ¿Y crees que tendremos el tiempo suficiente para organizarlo todo? —preguntó llevándose la manos a la boca con duda.

—Ya lo tengo todo listo —afirmó el castaño, serio—. Por eso no había venido a verte y es por eso que tampoco me enteré que habías cambiado de "mucama" —Resaltó lo último.

"Otra vez la Kanduca", pensó la rubia más que molesta. Rompiendo el encanto de su amplia sonrisa y triunfo. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que volverla a mencionar y echarle a perder sus diez segundos de felicidad?

En ese momento la aludida hizo de nuevo su aparición por la habitación, tarareando muy feliz desafinadamente y llevando una bandeja con el servicio de té para servirles la bebida. Procedió a arrastrar la mesa que utilizaban para esa función y arrojó sin consideración al suelo, las madejas de hilo para bordar que se encontraban sobre ésta. La ojiazul rodó los ojos molesta, esa doncella era tan tonta, ¿que no podía hacer nada bien?

"¿En qué habría estado pensando su madre cuando la contrató?", pensó dirigiéndole unas miradas de furia que podrían asesinarla.

Casi instantánea le llegó la respuesta en la voz de su madre.

"Hija, no tenemos mucho dinero y como no sabe el idioma no puede quejarse que le paguemos una miseria, casi no le demos de comer y que duerma en el colchón viejo del ático con goteras", esa había sido la respuesta y la excusa de la señora Marlowe para contratarla, y Susanna había accedido de buen agrado al inicio.

Sin que los restantes en la habitación pudieran adivinar los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de la ex actriz, la mucama procedió a entregarles las tazas con la bebida humeante preparada. La primera se la entregó a su ama con una servilleta y la segunda estaba por dársela al invitado, cuando ésta se le resbaló de la mano y en un intento por evitar que cayera —Ya que si se quebraba tendría que pagarla y ni para eso le alcanzaría la miseria de sueldo que quizás le pagarían—, terminó por arrojarla al saco del joven que en un movimiento por ayudarla, se acercó más ella y acabó por vaciarla sobre él.

—¡Kanduca, bruta! —Gritó airada, Susanna muy déspota. Estaba realmente furiosa por las ineficiencias de su joven esclava y doncella.

—¿Kanduca? —Repitió el castaño, intrigado desviando la vista a su prometida en una interrogante mirada. Mientras la joven mucama intentaba limpiarle el saco con la servilleta, levantó la vista para toparse con la de él, que se giró a tiempo para encontrarse con la de ella.

—Kunigunde —Sonrió ampliamente, mostrando de nuevo con mucha gracia la oscuridad de las piezas faltantes, con el rostro muy sucio y señalándose con la mano indicándole que ese era su nombre.

...… **.Continuará…..**

* * *

 **Aclaración:**

 **El idioma utilizado en el saludo de la doncella es polaco. Y el nombre Kunigunde, también con mucho respeto.**

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Estoy de vuelta con la historia que escribí paralela a Escocia de la que ya les había comentado en el capítulo que actualicé la semana pasada.**

 **Quiero agradecer sus comentarios y mensajes de bienvenida...que dejaron en el más reciente capítulo actualizado de el fanfic largo de Escocia. Disculpen se me pasó ese detalle...pero aquí estoy para corregirlo y agradecer su paciencia.**

 **Este es un intento por salir un poco del completo drama...aunque sólo un poco...el humor no es lo mío exactamente...el intento he hecho. Además, es difícil salir del drama...puesto que la historia de Candy...es un melodrama. También quise intentar probarme que podía escribir capítulos más cortos jeje. No quedaron tan cortos jeje...espero no les importe...aunque comparados con el otro fic...sí.**

 **Bueno espero que les guste y por supuesto que esto no significa que Escocia la dejaré en espera sin actualizar...iré actualizando cada una sin que afecte a la otra.**

* * *

 **Por cierto...pensarán que me gusta el tema de la bodas...para serles sincera...no sé que tengo con la bodas pero me dan muchas ideas para fics jeje.**

 **Hasta luego y...**

 **NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO**

 **BESOS Y ABRAZOS DE OSO ; )**

* * *

 **Ps. como siempre espero su comprensión con los errores...son involuntarios y siempre se van.**


	2. La conversación y la duda

**CAPITULO II**

 **2 SEMANAS Y 4 DÍAS ANTES**

Cansado del ajetreo de cada día, salió del teatro agotado y meditabundo con sus cosas personales en las manos, por varias semanas tendría vacaciones. La noche anterior había sido el último día de la puesta en escena que tenían en la obra de la temporada. Nunca antes como en ese momento, sintió el enorme deseo de quemarse la garganta e incendiarse el cuerpo con un líquido que era muy conocido para él, de muchos años atrás. Sus deseos de embriagarse hasta perder el conocimiento, se habían despertado con él por la mañana.

"¿Cuánto hacía que no sentía esas ganas irrefrenables de emborracharse?, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo hizo hasta perder el conocimiento?"

—Muchos años —Se respondió, suspirando de vergüenza al recordar aquellos días obscuros de su vida. Pero últimamente su vida le causaba más asco que de costumbre, estaba harto de todo y de todos.

Apuró el paso y al ver que pasaba justo enfrente de una licorería, se quedó estancado viéndola muy atento, debatiéndose internamente entre dejarse dominar por sus deseos, pero sus pensamientos fueron más fuertes, no deseaba entrar y menos para comprar una botella de licor. ¡No!, no lo haría aunque tuviera que encerrarse con mil candados en su habitación. Se quedó un par de segundos de frente al negocio, solo para terminar de convencerse que no debía hacerlo, él era fuerte y ya un adulto, no iba sucumbir al vicio. Frunció el ceño negando por quien sabe qué vez y se quedó entretenido observando con atención un letrero muy singular que colgaba de una cadena y que invitaba a cualquiera a pasar: **"Evite la resaca, manténganse borracho"**. Negó nuevamente tratando de no hacerle caso a lo que allí decía y reprendiendo a su cuerpo para no entrar, en ese momento que estaba en feroz enfrentamiento entre alma y cerebro, una anciana abrió la puerta del expendio y arrojó sin consideración a la calle, el agua sucia que llevaba en un balde de metal.

El castaño no recibió con agrado el baño vespertino y por más que trató de evadir el ataque inesperado de la viejecilla, su rapidez no fue lo suficiente para evitar que lo mojara casi por completo. Sus pertenencias y el disfraz que utilizaba diariamente para pasar inadvertido, estaban escurriendo agua y muy apestosos. La anciana soltó un pequeño grito de asombro, al ver al elegante joven empapado hasta los calcetines y con la cara roja de furia, sin dar ninguna explicación y menos una disculpa, entró más rápido que corriendo al establecimiento azotando la puerta y luego giró el pequeño rótulo de la entrada con la indicación de, **"Cerrado"**.

—¡Pero que diablos! —exclamó más molesto, tirando sus cosas al suelo y arrancándose la barba falsa y la gorra para tirarla con cólera al suelo. La culpa la tenía él, ¿por qué se había quedado allí de pie como un tonto?

Se frotó las manos con molestia por el rostro y luego se agachó para recoger lo que había botado con rabia, una pequeña caja que contenía algunas colonias y otras cosas de higiene personal. Caminó con largos pasos para largarse de ese lugar, estaba muy cargado de enojo, aventó la caja en el primer basurero que se le cruzó al frente y le dio una patada de cólera que por orgullo, no se frotó el pie por el dolor que sintió. Con paso torcido y cojeando de un pie, continuó su andar perdido en la ira, hasta que llegó a un área muy conocida por los bohemios.

Sin importarle más el tiempo que llevaba de abstemio y la negativa de muchos minutos antes, se aproximó al pequeño bar que estaba a tan solo un paso de entrar. Pasado el umbral se sorprendió de aquel lugar y se detuvo para observar con asombro, por unos segundos con mucho detenimiento y curiosidad; la última vez que estuvo en un sitio para beber no era como en el que en ese momento se encontraba. Estaba casi repleto pese a ser tan temprano, no cabía duda, el vicio no tenía hora —Pensó relajándose un poco—. Estaba tan abstraído en el lugar que no se dio cuenta que segundos detrás de él, ingresó otra persona. Poco después de su presencia en el lugar, un hombre con traje de camarero se le acercó.

—¿Solo o acompañado? —preguntó el uniformado, haciendo una mueca de desagrado que el recién llegado, no notó.

No le pareció que una persona con tan buena facha tuviera tan mal olor, parecía que había nadado con peces muertos toda su vida y jamás había pasado por debajo del agua y un jabón.

"Vaya, algunos adinerados son unos verdaderos excéntricos muy apestosos", pensó resignado y a la vez feliz de ser pobre, pero muy limpio.

—Solo —respondió el aludido apestoso, sin volverse a mirarlo. Todavía estaba sorprendido y entretenido en la clase de espectáculo que estaba montado en el improvisado espacio.

Un quinteto de bailarinas en no mucha ropa, estaba bailando en el lugar que se utilizaba como escenario. Pese a ser un hombre de la farándula, no era el tipo de diversión del que gustaba apreciar, ni en sus días precoces de adolescente y mucho menos en ese momento en que contaba con veintiséis años. Su noble procedencia y alta educación lo definían como un hombre culto, refinado, sofisticado y ante todo un honorable caballero, incapaz de disfrutar de esos lugares con mujeres casi sin ropa. ¡No!, eso no era para él, tenía que largarse de ahí lo antes posible antes que para su mala suerte, fuera descubierto por algún cazador de noticias, y al día siguiente fuera su foto la portada principal de la sección amarilla de chismes.

Justo cuando estaba por voltearse para salir huyendo, una mano ejerciendo fuerza lo tomó del antebrazo derecho sorprendiéndolo. Se giró con molestia después de unos segundos para enfrentar al que se había atrevido a tocarlo.

—¿Terry? —preguntó la persona escudriñándole el rostro desprovisto del disfraz. Después del debido reconocimiento le sonrió—. No me digas que ya no te acuerdas de mí.

Sintió que se le caía cara y el corazón se le paralizaba de la impresión, el actor estaba muy avergonzado por haber sido pillado en ese indecente lugar, y confundido por la familiaridad en que le hablaba y el diminutivo que usaba el hombre frente a él, el cual casi nadie utilizaba, sólo sus más cercanos. Trató de observar con mayor atención al atrevido que lo había tocado. La tenue luz del lugar no le permitía tener una buena visión, pese a ello buscó en sus recuerdos los rasgos de su interlocutor y pasados unos segundos, levantó ambas cejas en señal de lo que había reconocido.

—¡Charlie! —exclamó el actor, sorprendido.

—Pensé que ya se te había subido la fama a la cabeza, inglesito —Le guiñó el ojo—. Cuando solo eras un recio peleador de la calle no te importaba ser mi amigo —Soltó una carcajada desenfada el hombre de piel morena, cabello oscuro y una cicatriz intimidante en el lado izquierdo del rostro.

—Difícilmente podría olvidarme de un sinvergüenza y bribón como tú —Le respondió el castaño, sonriéndole con arrogancia.

El moreno le soltó el brazo y se aproximó un poco más, para percibir si el mal olor que le llegaba provenía de su elegante amigo, luego de comprobarlo frunció el ceño.

—¡Rayos Terry! —El hombre se pasó la mano por la nariz dándose aire—. Tan malo es el sueldo de actor que no te alcanza para comprar una buena colonia, hueles igual que los gatos muertos del puerto —añadió tapándose la nariz. Las mejillas del castaño se ruborizaron levemente.

—Un pequeño accidente —comentó todavía avergonzado. Se le había olvidado el baño sucio que le habían propinado, el saco ya casi estaba seco, era verano y el calor insufrible.

—¿Con una ballena?, seguro te tragó y te escupió muchas veces —Se burló Charlie, sonriendo a carcajadas nada discretas.

—¿Y tú que haces por acá? —preguntó muy serio, el actor. Aunque fuera un viejo amigo, no le hacían mucha gracia sus burlas.

—Apreciando el espectáculo —Le señaló con su mano hacia el escenario con desfachatez—. ¿Y tú, también? —Lo inquirió con picardía.

—Yo no, estaba por irme —replicó el castaño, muy digno girándose incómodo para de nuevo salir corriendo.

—Ya que estamos aquí, aprovechemos para ponernos al día —replicó Charlie, colocándole la mano sobre el hombro del actor para casi obligarlo a girarse de vuelta—. No me vas a despreciar un vaso de buen whiskey —añadió.

El castaño se lo pensó sólo un poco, finalmente accedió, ¡qué diablos!, a eso había entrado a ese lugar ¿no?, a embriagarse. Necesitaba apagar ese inexplicable fuego que sentía lo estaba consumiendo, y sólo había una forma de hacerlo y él sabía cuál era. Ya que estaba ahí, no se iba a andar con mojigaterías, y menos con un antiguo compañero de peleas y también de algunas noches de parranda y borracheras. Resuelto el asunto, los dos se encaminaron hacia adentro buscando un lugar más reservado. El camarero caminó detrás de ellos y al llegar a la mesa que habían escogido, les tomó la orden. Pocos minutos después llegó con dos botellas, abrió una y sirvió el licor en dos vasos.

—¡Salud! —dijo el moreno, levantando su vaso sonriendo desfachatado.

Terry todavía sentía la necesidad de abstenerse y salir huyendo, estaba a tiempo de no cometer una tontería de la cual podría arrepentirse más temprano que tarde. Pero, ese **"pero"** que siempre se atraviesa cuando se debe hacer lo correcto, no lo escuchó, tomó el vaso y casi como si le tuviera miedo lo aproximó a sus labios.

—Créeme, no muerde —Le aseguró el moreno, soltando de nuevo carcajadas—. Pero si le tienes miedo, podemos pedir limonada —Lo pinchó con más sarcasmo.

Sin pesarlo más, el castaño apuró la bebida y de un solo trago lo dejó pasar por la garganta.

"¡Qué extraño!", pensó frunciendo el ceño y dejando el vaso sobre la mesa. No le había quemado la garganta como lo recordaba. Bueno, tal vez no era tan malo si tomara sólo uno más, quizás era porque el whiskey era corriente y no le haría daño.

Levantó su mano y vació de nuevo una cantidad generosa que de inmediato tragó sin hacer una sola expresión de disgusto. Charlie lo observaba muy atento con su vaso lleno aún en la mano, después de verlo llevarse uno más a la boca, decidió entablar una conversación para distraerlo.

—Y cuéntame Terry, ¿qué se siente ser un actor tan famoso? —preguntó moviendo disimuladamente la botella hacía un lado para evitar que continuara bebiendo.

El castaño empezó a sentirse un tanto mareado después de unos minutos que tardaba en responder, lo atribuyó a que debía ser por la falta de costumbre y los años que habían pasado desde la última vez que lo hizo, o definitivamente era por lo corriente del licor.

—Nada especial —respondió con sinceridad. Era la verdad, aunque una de sus grandes pasiones fuera la actuación. La principal de ellas se le había escapado, en el lindo molde de una muchacha rubia de ojos verdes y muchas pecas en el rostro.

—No puedo creerlo, si mal no recuerdo uno de tus grandes deseos era convertirte en un buen actor, y ahora que lo eres no puede ser que me digas que no se siente bien.

—Pues créelo, todo cuanto tengo sería capaz de cambiarlo por retroceder el tiempo y volver al día en que nos conocimos.

—¿No me digas que te enamoraste de mí, Terry?, mira que yo no tengo esas mañas —Bromeó el moreno, fingiendo la advertencia.

—No seas idiota —Negó él, sonriendo empezando a sentirse más relajado y de mejor humor—. Sólo era una referencia de como quisiera volver en el tiempo, además, tú no eres mi tipo —Bromeó también alzando la ceja con irreverencia.

Inicialmente la idea del moreno al toparse casualmente con quien fuera su amigo de la infancia, había sido abordarlo y únicamente saludarlo para recordar los viejos tiempos. Se había sorprendido mucho de encontrárselo unos días antes por las calles aledañas a los teatros, conociendo de su fama jamás se imaginó que caminaría como cualquier mortal por las calles. Sin embargo, ese era el mismo Terry sencillo y noble que conoció antes y todo indicaba que nada había cambiado en él. Al siguiente día volvió a la misma calle y nuevamente lo divisó caminando, en el anonimato que le permitía el disfraz que usaba para ocultar su identidad que ya había sido descubierta por él. No tenía mucho de estar en Nueva York y se encontraba buscando un lugar donde habitar. A través de los periódicos siguió la vida del castaño con sus éxitos, pero también con las desventuras que habían caído sobre él, cuando se suscitó el accidente de la actriz de la compañía para la que trabajaba, de eso ya hacía muchos años atrás.

En el que tiempo que se reencontraron anteriormente cuando volvió a América, llegó a saber muy bien a quién le pertenecía su corazón. No por nada lo había martirizado hablando después de una buena borrachera que se habían puesto, durante toda una noche y su madrugada, sin dejarlo dormir, del amor que le profesaba a una jovencita rubia y pecosa a la cual tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla posteriormente, y topársela como enfermera en un hospital de Chicago. Todavía estaba muy agradecido por todo lo que ella hizo por él, y no únicamente por lo físico, sino por como lo había hecho cambiar restaurándole el alma y curando su corazón de las viejas amarguras. Luego de salir de la cárcel, cumpliendo con la condena reducida por buen comportamiento que le habían dado, la buscó en Chicago para enterarse con tristeza de su rompimiento con su viejo amigo de parrandas y peleas. Todo por un absurdo "deber de agradecimiento", era algo que todavía no podía creer. Conociendo a Terry o como creía hacerlo, sabía que no tan fácilmente le entregaría su corazón a alguien más que a esa chica testaruda y necia como su amigo.

Ese día en que ese encontraba frente a él, lo había ido a buscar al teatro, para su mala suerte llegó un poco tarde, dio muchas vueltas por varias calles tratando de ubicarlo y nada había conseguido. Hasta que cansado llegó a esa área sin imaginarse que se lo encontraría frente a ese establecimiento no muy recomendable, nunca pensó que los frecuentara ya en su madurez. No obstante, eso era lo menos importante, estaba en deuda con el castaño y con la rubia pecosa por lo que habían hecho con él en el pasado, y quería recompensarlos con sus conocimientos adquiridos. No se imaginó que le resultaría tan fácil y menos con la ayuda de cinco dólares y un camarero sencillo de convencer y de sobornar. Después de verlo ingresar a ese lugar, él también lo hizo y luego de conversar con el trabajador, le consiguió una botella de un líquido sin alcohol parecido a la tonalidad del whiskey, nada que pudiera hacerle daño y sin embriagarlo.

—¿A qué te dedicas? —Lo cuestionó el castaño, ya muy relajado después de un largo silencio que se instaló entre los dos.

—Me han contratado en una droguería y me estableceré aquí en Nueva York, ya tengo visto el lugar al que me mudaré —Comentó con sencillez— ¿Y tú, que haces de tú vida, además de actuar? —preguntó el moreno, tanteándolo.

—Nada interesante de que hablar y menos bueno para comentar —Cada vez que el castaño hablaba, sentía las palabras más largas al pronunciarlas y muy pesadas.

—No lo creo, me enteré por los periódicos que llevas años comprometido con una actriz. Aunque tal parece que le tienes pavor al matrimonio, si no te apuras terminaras casándote con una momia —El sarcasmo y las burlas, siempre fueron muy comunes entre ellos y tal parecía que Charlie no podía evitarlas.

—¡Una momia! —Repitió el castaño divertido, de volada le llegó la imagen de la señora Marlowe a quien tanto apreciaba y recordaba con cariño.

—Dejando las bromas, ¿cuándo piensas casarte, Terry? —Lo inquirió Charlie, apartando todo la jocosidad y tornándose algo serio.

—Ese es el problema de mi vida, no quiero hacerlo, pero debo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?, nadie puede obligar a una persona a hacer lo que no quiere, y menos a un rebelde como tú —Lo picó, el moreno.

—Tú no sabes la obligación que me eché encima y ahora no puedo librarme, y ella menos que me deje libre, asegura que me ama mucho y no puede vivir sin mí —afirmó el actor, sintiéndose miserable por su triste realidad y bastante mareado.

—Pero tú no amas a la actriz, ¿o sí? —Cuestionó Charlie, muy interesado acercándosele.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Negó enfáticamente el castaño, con su mano tiró una de las botellas. Nadie se dio por enterado, todos estaban embelesados y muy entretenidos silbando con el espectáculo del quinteto.

—¿Todavía amas a Candy, después de los años que han pasado? —Lo inquirió el moreno, más interesado.

—Por toda la eternidad —respondió Terry, con sinceridad suspirando con nostalgia y los ojos tristes. Cuanto amaba a aquella pecosa todavía que era el motivo de su existencia y jamás dejaría de hacerlo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no rompes tú compromiso y la buscas?, no puedes casarte con alguien a quién no amas, tú prometida no puede obligarte a amarla si tú no puedes porque amas a otra.

—No es tan sencillo como parece —Sin darse cuenta Terry, se le estaba soltando la lengua hablando de más. A nadie le confiaba en pleno juicio sus pesares y menos sus sentimientos—. Susanna jamás me dejará libre y yo no puedo romper una promesa empeñada a alguien más.

—¿Cuál promesa? —preguntó Charlie, intrigado. Esa sí que no se la sabía.

—La culpa es de la pecosa, prometí que me quedaría con Susanna y cuidaría de ella siempre —Confesó con pesadez suspirando.

—¿Te refieres a Candy? —preguntó Charlie, sin estar muy seguro. Ignoraba la forma tan peculiar que tenía para nombrarla.

—¿Conoces a otra pecosa que sea más pecosa, que la pecosa? —Lo cuestionó rodando los ojos, como si fuera tan obvio para todos, saber quién era "la pecosa". De pronto el rostro de Charlie se le estaba haciendo borroso, ¿o acaso su amigo se estaba volviendo invisible? Entrecerró los ojos para afinar su visión.

—¿Te sientes bien, Terry? —preguntó Charlie, un poco preocupado. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea lo que hizo.

—Si —replicó el castaño, sonriendo—. Aunque la verdad, es que no sé a quién le hablo si a ti o a tú gemelo —Rompió en carcajadas. El moreno lo ignoró y continuó con lo que ya había empezado.

—Bueno si tú no puedes romper tú promesa, quizás sea tu prometida la que quiera hacerlo y dejarte libre —Sugirió.

—¿Susanna?, ella jamás haría eso, primero me parte un rayo que dejarme libre, ya te lo dije —Lo señaló Terry, con su dedo moviéndolo de lado a lado. No estaba seguro a cuál de los gemelos debía apuntar—. Además yo soy un caballero inglés, debo responderle con mi honor y con mi palabra.

—¿Por qué no puedes dejar de ser un caballero por una vez en tú vida y pensar primero en ti? —Lo cuestionó el moreno, presionándolo—. ¿Acaso no eras tú el que una vez me dijo que solo amarías una vez en tu vida?, ¿y que ya habías encontrado a esa chica? Que lucharías con quien fuera por hacerla feliz, incluso por encima de tu familia y del buen apellido de ella, ¿no recuerdas que fue por eso que no me dejaste dormir? —Se quejó.

El cuestionamiento del moreno, lo sacudió en medio de su perturbación por la embriaguez. Agitó la cabeza para poder concentrarse y aclararse las ideas. ¿Por qué diantres después de tantos años, llegaba alguien a su vida para hacerlo tambalear en sus ideales, de esa forma?

Estaba aturdido visualmente, pero su razonamiento no estaba del todo mal. Cuando todo sucedió era muy joven y su poca madurez y el falso sentido del honor que tan enraizado tenía de sus antepasados, lo había llevado a aceptar una solución que le cambió la vida no solo a él, sino a la pecosa que se había ido con el corazón roto, y a la misma Susanna que había aceptado vivir una vida de mentira y engaño. Todo era disfrazando el amor con el agradecimiento que sentía por ella, y la falsedad de una promesa de boda que no deseaba se llegara nunca. Estaba mareado por el whiskey, sí, pero empezando a arrepentirse de querer cumplir con la absurda petición del pasado, estaba viendo luz donde antes no encontró esperanza para solucionar el problema. Todo radicaba en lo desvalida que había quedado Susanna después del accidente y su necedad por aferrarse a él. Y él, por aferrarse a una tonta promesa hecha en un mal momento, y Candy por su gran sentido de la generosidad sin importarle su propio sufrimiento.

Continuó luchando y tratando de razonar sus malas decisiones, que sólo los llevaron por el camino de la amargura y de las mentiras. Susanna, engañándose pretendiendo que con su amor hacía él, era suficiente para vivir el resto de sus vidas juntos, en un matrimonio feliz. Candy, viéndola partir con la mentira que podría encontrar la felicidad en otro lugar que no fuera con él; lo sabía, la vio llorar de desconsuelo. Y él, mintiendo con la idea de que podría hacer feliz a Susanna, cuando de sobra sabía que nunca podría llegar a amarla, y menos cuando siempre le recordaría el motivo porque el que tuvo que renunciar a la verdadera felicidad. No, nunca podría dejar de reprocharle en sus pensamientos y jamás terminaría de resignarse de haber actuado igual que su padre.

Charlie lo observaba afirmar y negar con la cabeza, parecía llevar un dialogo interno con el que se estaba debatiendo a muerte. Había logrado sembrar la semilla de la duda en su cabeza, y pese a saber lo testarudo y cabeza dura que era. También reconocía que cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja, no había forma de hacerlo retroceder, y eso era precisamente lo que él necesitaba que hiciera el castaño.

—Si fuera tú, hablaría con ella con sinceridad, le haría ver claramente la vida que les espera juntos, sin amor no llegaran muy lejos. Hacen falta dos para que el matrimonio funcione y en ustedes, solo hay uno que dice amar y el otro que miente al decir que podrá hacerlo.

—Tú no conoces a Susanna, —Suspiró un poco más lúcido, el efecto de la embriaguez era un poco menos—. Ella es caprichosa y se ha empeñado que es conmigo con el único hombre que puede ser feliz.

—Convéncela de lo contrario. Demuéstrale que está equivocada, que no es cierto que su amor alcanzará para los dos, que terminará siendo más infeliz de lo feliz que desea ser contigo. Sé tú mismo, Terry —Las últimas palabras dichas por Charlie, no dejaban de hacer eco en sus oídos.

"Sé tú mismo, Terry", las oía repetirse y burlarse de él.

Eso era lo único que él siempre quiso, "ser él mismo", así se lo había dicho a la pecosa de su corazón y no había podido cumplirlo.

—¿Crees que pueda ser posible? —Terry todavía dudaba, nadie mejor que él para conocer y saber lo obsesiva que era Susanna.

—Si no lo intentas, nunca lo sabrás. Ya es hora que tú y ella actúen como adultos y dejen de ser los adolescentes inmaduros del pasado.

—También está su madre —Suspiró con fastidio. Las reacciones de él, ya eran casi normales.

—¿No me digas que también tienes que casarte con ella? —Bromeó un poco Charlie, y luego se aclaró la garganta para continuar al ver la mirada sería que le lanzo el castaño de indignación—. No es con la madre con quien tienes el compromiso, es con la hija. No dejes que una vieja metiche influya en sus vidas. Hazle ver a tú prometida que siempre tendrá tú ayuda y apoyo, que es lo único que puedes darle con sinceridad, confróntala con la verdad de tus sentimientos por Candy.

—No quisiera lastimarla, a pesar de todo fue un acto de nobleza el dar su pierna por mí vida —contestó Terry. Si bien no amaba a la rubia de ojos azules, tampoco era un mal agradecido. Ella se había sacrificado por él, claro que a un precio demasiado alto—. Además, han pasado tantos años, yo puedo seguir amando a Candy pero, ¿y ella?, no sé si aún sigue soltera y si me ama.

—Más vas a hacerlo, si sigues con esa mentira de un matrimonio por agradecimiento y por lástima. Lo siento si mis palabras te parecen duras, pero esa es la verdad —dijo Charlie, muy sincero al verlo fruncir el ceño—. En cuanto, ¿a si Candy te ama y aún está soltera o no?, tendrás que averiguarlo y esforzarte un poco amigo, esas cosas no caen gratis del cielo. Pero casándote con quién no amas, no podrás hacerlo.

—Supongo que nada pierdo con probar, con ambas —replicó el castaño, más consciente de la realidad. Ya se encontraba en casi pleno control de sus facultades.

—Te aseguró que no —confirmó el moreno, con plena sensatez—. Primero, resuelve lo de tú prometida y el compromiso.

—Sé que no será nada fácil hacerla entender —Decía Terry, pensativo y dudoso.

—Tengo una idea —contestó Charlie, sonriendo con picardía—. Sólo basta que tú quieras aceptarla.

—Tú sonrisa no me deja muy tranquilo —Negó el actor, mirándolo fijamente—. Sospecho que no será nada decente y tal vez no me guste.

—Solo era una sugerencia —Alzó los hombros despreocupado y desfachatado, Charlie—. Si tú crees que tienes una mejor, utilízala.

—Aunque puedo intuir algo no agradable, quiero escucharla. Pero antes respóndeme a una pregunta —El moreno sonrió, asintiendo—. ¿Qué le pusiste al whiskey o lo que sea que tuviera esa botella? —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para señalar la única que quedaba.

A Charlie se le borró la sonrisa y abrió los ojos sorprendido. Lo había descubierto su astuto amigo y no sabía cómo. Después de unos segundos de silencio se encogió de hombros despreocupado y le sonrió con picardía nuevamente.

—Nunca lo sabrás —dijo con descaro.

—Insisto, sigues siendo el mismo sinvergüenza bribón y mañoso —Terry apoyó su brazo sobre la mesa y llevó su mano a la barbilla reclinándose para que pudiera escucharlo mejor y sin gritar—. Solo espero que lo que me hayas dado no tenga consecuencias en mi futuro.

—Puedes estar seguro que estéril, no has quedado —Se burló, imitándole la posición—. Tendrás lindos herederos rubios o castaños.

Esta vez fue Terry quién se sorprendió sin poder comprender lo que dijo, frunció el ceño y antes que pudiera cuestionarlo, el moreno se anticipó.

—¿Entonces qué?, ¿quieres oír mi idea, sí o no? —Lo inquirió viéndolo fijamente.

… **.…..Continuará…**

* * *

Hola de nuevo…les traigo otro capítulo de éste fic...también quiero agradecerles la aceptación que le han dado y los mensajes que me dejaron de bienvenida en la otra historia. Gracias por su interés y apoyo a mis historias.

 **Quisiera poder hacer como antes y dar agradecimientos especiales, pero como bien saben me resulta más complicado ahora que mi mano todavía no está del todo bien.**

 **Así que de forma generalizada agradezco:**

 **A quienes se suman a la historia.**

 **A las que me dejan sus reviews.**

 **A las que me agregan a sus listas de favoritos.**

 **A las que me agregan a sus listas de autores favoritos.**

 **A las que me siguen como autor o con la historia.**

 **Y a todas las chicas o chicos que leen de forma anónima.**

 **A todas las Guest y bueno a todos en general, que hacen posible que escribamos con su lectura.**

 **Saludos para todas, besos y abrazos de oso.**

* * *

 **NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO ; )**

* * *

 **Ps. Ya saben siempre mis disculpas por los errores… lamentablemente ya no puedo ofrecer actualizar en un día en específico… así que cuando menos lo esperen verán las actualizaciones. Hasta luego.**


	3. Visitas del pasado

**CAPITULO III: "VISITAS DEL PASADO"  
**

 **1 SEMANA Y 4 DÍAS ANTES**

Sentada en una banca de metal con los cabellos alborotados por el viento cálido que soplaba, una joven de rostro confundido y la mirada desconcertada hacia la nada, se encontraba meditando sobre la última conversación que sostuvo y lo que habría de pasar al siguiente día.

 **2 SEMANAS ANTES**

Saliendo por la puerta principal de un reconocido hospital de Chicago, Candy caminaba con una brillante sonrisa satisfecha de los logros de ese día. Había asistido en una operación para salvarle la vida a un niño con apendicitis, horas más tarde auxiliando a un anciano que se estaba ahogando con un trozo de comida en la garganta y casi por cerrar su guardia, evitó que una tonta aprendiz de escritora cayera de las escaleras y se quebrara la mano.

Estaba muy satisfecha de lo que era su vida profesional, no podía quejarse de como la llevaba, ayudar al prójimo le llenaba de gusto y satisfacción. No había nada más reconfortante para ella, que brindar su ayuda desinteresada a quién lo necesitara sin importarle si lo conocía o no. Aunque en su vida sentimental no se detenía ni a pensar, era terrible.

Un día se había encontrado en la calle un viejecillo, ebrio, sucio y golpeado, al ver al pobre infeliz no tuvo corazón de dejarlo allí en el paso, donde todos lo veían con desprecio y el frío de la noche amenazaba con matarlo. Lo ayudó a levantarse pese a que el hombre se resistía a hacerlo y que le propinó un fuerte aventón para evitarlo, ella no se rindió en su afán de ayuda y terminó por convencerlo al ofrecerle una buena botella de vino en su casa. El borrachito feliz accedió al final y caminó apoyado casi sobre ella hasta su antiguo apartamento. Al llegar, el hombre estaba muy gustoso, hasta que ella le ofreció bañarlo y darle ropa limpia, no le avergonzaba verlo en "traje de Adam", estaba acostumbrada a esas bochornosas tareas en el hospital. A lo que no estaba acostumbrada, era a ver los ataques de horror que podía tener un hombre sucio al ofrecerle un baño. Cuando quiso acercársele para conducirlo a la ducha, el viejecillo indefenso empezó a gritar de terror y corría por todo el lugar aventándole todo cuanto podía, se escabulló por debajo de la mesa botando la cristalería, luego se tiró al sofá en el último intento por huir del lugar y de la limpieza, al caer terminó quebrándose una pierna y la policía llegó por el escándalo. Ella terminó regañada por el director del hospital para el que trabajaba, por provocarle una fractura al pobre mugrocito que terminó internado en el nosocomio como su paciente, y ella también con los golpes que recibió.

Pero eso no la había detenido en su afán por el bien común, una mañana que salía de una guardia nocturna, se encontró con una mujer golpeada y llorando sentada en una de las bancas del parque por donde pasaba diariamente. Eso la conmovió mucho y en su alma caritativa y noble no podía dejar pasar esa situación. Se acercó a la fémina y con una sonrisa de ternura le preguntó lo qué le pasaba, le pareció que sus vestiduras eran muy reveladoras y estaban algo rasgadas, pero ella no era quién para juzgarla, quizás habían sido algún regalo. En fin, eso no importaba, la mujer le empezó a relatar como su novio la había golpeado, porque con su trabajo no había conseguido el suficiente dinero para pagar su vicio, y las deudas de los juegos de azar; la había botado muy lastimada a la calle. Candy no podía creerlo ¿cómo era que un hombre podía hacer eso?, aunque ahora comprendía lo de las rasgaduras pero seguía sin entender por qué eran tan reveladoras. ¡Bah!, eso no era relevante, ella debía ayudarla como buena ciudadana que era. Sin más la llevó a su casa, le permitió que tomara un baño y de su colección de vestidos de niña, le brindó uno, quizás no era el mejor y se sintió un poco egoísta en no dárselo, pero ese otro que la chicha había visto con mejor ojos, le gustaba mucho y solo por esa vez quiso pensar primero en ella. La mujer tomó haciendo un gesto de desagrado el que ella le obsequió, no era precisamente su estilo de ropa para vestir ni lo más moderno.

Posteriormente Candy, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de comer, no es que ya fuera la gran experta, pero al menos ya no se le quemaba el agua. Pocos minutos después, tocaron a la puerta con poca cortesía, era extraño, no esperaba la visita de nadie y tampoco era que tuviera muchas visitas, pero las pocas que llegaban le avisaban con tiempo. Al abrir, se sorprendió al ver un hombre alto y delgado, no lo conocía pero la persona que estaba detrás de ella con los muy ojos abiertos y sonriente, seguramente sí por el grito de alegría que dio. De inmediato el que no era un caballero, entró sin ser invitado empujándola hacia un lado, se dirigió a su huésped y ambos se entrelazaron en un fuerte abrazo que lo siguió un beso tan apasionado, que Candy se ruborizó y no supo qué hacer por varios segundos. Cuando el asunto entre ellos se empezaba a poner muy candente en arrumacos, palabras y las manos del hombre que viajaban por todos lados como un pulpo; la rubia decidió que era ¡suficiente!, no tenían por qué dar ese espectáculo y menos delante de ella para causarle envidia. Estaban muy equivocados, ella nunca lo había sido y además era una chica muy decente, que no permitía ese tipo de acercamientos y esa joven tampoco debía permitirlos. Con voz fuerte pero no muy segura les habló, pidiéndoles que dejaran ese comportamiento y llamó a la reflexión a la joven sobre su virtud y de cómo su reputación podía mancharse.

El hombre soltó tremendas carcajadas que desconcertaron a la rubia pecosa, pero más se desconcertó cuando la mujer lo siguió en su burla. Después de unos segundos cansada y molesta les pidió que detuvieran la risa, fue el turno del manos de pulpo de aclararle sus dudas por lastima a su inocencia. Con irreverencia le explicó la profesión, no muy decente de su novia y de cómo su virtud se había ido al caño desde hacía muuucho tiempo, y no precisamente con él. Al inicio la rubia no comprendió de qué le estaba hablando pero luego analizando mejor, llegó a la conclusión de que la joven golpeada era lo que los nobles en Inglaterra llamaban, "una cortesana". Se ruborizó completa ante el atrevimiento de ese pensamiento, y ellos pudieron ver su rubor que la delataba y terminaron por asentir en respuesta a esa realidad que había pensado. De pronto el hombre se le acercó a la rubia observándola mejor, sí, era bonita, en realidad era más que bonita, lo suficiente alta, de buena facha, se veía muy jovencita y su mirada la de una chica inocente; tan virginal como una niña tal cual como vestía, por quien muchos hombres se volverían locos y sonrió con malicia, al pensar lo que pagarían por ella. Candy se asustó ante aquella observación tan maquiavélica y perversa, retrocedió unos pasos preparándose para la huida. Quien fuera su huésped sacando la poca humanidad que le quedaba, sintió lástima por la joven inocente y un poco de agradecimiento, caminó hasta el hombre y luego de hablarle cerca del oído lo convenció de no hacerle daño, pues ella ya había visto que la chica contaba con cosas de valor. El hombre no muy convencido desistió de su idea, fue así como Candy terminó amarrada y amordazada de la boca.

Para su buena fortuna, ese día Albert y Archie habían quedado de visitarla en la tarde y darle una sorpresa, al llamar a la puerta no obtuvieron respuesta; el rubio pensando que había salido a hacer algunas compras, quiso sorprenderla cocinando para ella, sabía que la rubia todavía no conseguía hacer algo que fuera bastante comestible. Utilizando su vieja llave abrió la puerta, al entrar se encontraron con el desorden que los sorprendió y asustó, la cartera de la estaba tirada y vacía. De inmediato se dispusieron a buscarla, al ingresar a la habitación no la encontraron y luego fueron al baño, ahí estaba Candy, amarrada y con el apartamento desocupado sin sus cosas de valor. Luego de ser desatada y ya más tranquila, se encargó de contarles lo que había sucedido.

Por una vez más después de muchas, Albert la regañó por su gran sentido de la nobleza, ella no podía ser tan confiada y llevar a quién fuera para ayudarlo. Las personas no todas eran buenas y no quería que un día terminara lastimada, peor de todo lo que ya le había sucedido. Archie se unió al regaño recordándole, como el perro que quiso rescatar de la calle la había mordido y tuvieron que aplicarle inyecciones contra la rabia **1** , también sobre el gato que le rompió los muebles y le rasguñó los brazos. Así como tantas otras pasadas de las cuales no había sacado nada más que problemas, golpes, personas abusivas y malos momentos. Afortunadamente nada le había sucedido pero no siempre podía contar con esa suerte.

Aunque los escuchó con atención y reconociendo que tenían razón, ella nunca podría callar ese corazón tan generoso que le había sido otorgado, y que le gritaba que ayudara a todo el que pudiera, aunque en el futuro reconocía que tendría que ser un poco más cuidadosa.

Fue así como esa tarde que salía del hospital satisfecha de ella misma y de su profesión, un hombre se le acercó para pedirle dinero con el rostro tapado, cuando quiso robarle amenazándola, ella se impuso pidiéndole que no la lastimara, que con mucho gusto y agrado le daría todo lo que llevaba, que la paz en el mundo era lo que más se necesitaba. El hombre soltó carcajadas al escucharla y se descubrió el rostro, la rubia con asombro le dio inicialmente un golpe en el brazo de molestia, después se abalanzó sobre su atacante para luego darle un bolsazo en la cabeza que lo hizo caer al suelo.

—¡Cálmate, Candy! Sólo era un broma —dijo el caído, evitando seguir siendo golpeado.

—¡Eres un tonto! —Lo regañó la rubia, viéndolo levantarse.

—¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa? —La cuestionó sobándose la cabeza. En verdad le había dolido el golpe—. ¿¡Piedras!? —Se burló, dando un paso hacia atrás, no fuera que la rubia le volviera a propinar un nuevo bolsazo.

—Papeles —respondió la enfermera, sin mucha importancia. Luego se preocupó, quizás había reaccionado muy violenta, pero luego de tantas malas experiencias y de los regaños no había podido evitarlo. De pronto se soltó en carcajadas.

—Si claro, ahora ríete de mí —dijo el golpeado, no muy feliz.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó la joven, todavía sonriendo y sacando la lengua en su típico mohín—. ¿Y cómo estas, qué te trajo por acá? —preguntó muy casual.

—El tren —respondió él, con obviedad.

—No seas payaso, ya sé que debiste venir por tren.

—Entonces para qué preguntas —respondió con el juego de palabras muy divertido—. Además también pude haber venido en auto.

—¿Tienes un auto? —Cuestionó ella, sonriéndole sorprendida.

—No, pero pude haber venido así.

—No te hagas más el chistoso —dijo Candy, entrecerrando los ojos y con las manos en la cintura—. Mejor dime a qué viniste a Chicago.

El aludido tomó aire y lo dejó salir ruidosamente observándola con detenimiento.

—Vine para hablar muy seriamente contigo, Candy.

—Muy seriamente ¿de qué? —Lo inquirió ella, algo preocupada.

—Necesito que me acompañes de urgencia a Nueva York —Soltó lo que quería sin más miramientos.

La rubia se quedó fría sin mover ningún músculo de su bella humanidad, el color se le fue del rostro y su interlocutor se preocupó un poco.

—¿Candy, estás bien? —preguntó pasando su mano, frente al rostro de la chica que se quedó blanca y firme como una estatua.

Nueva York, se repetía en la mente de la enfermera, como una campanada. ¡Rayos! ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que ni siquiera se atrevía a pronunciar ese nombre?

De hecho lo había descartado como uno de los estados unidos de la federación. Agradecía ser enfermera y no educadora, de lo contrario tendría serios problemas con sus alumnos.

"Candy, ubícate y concéntrate en lo que acaban de pedirte", se regañó; dándose un coscorrón mental.

El color empezó a volverle al rostro y el calor al cuerpo, el visitante seguía observándola muy atento y preocupado.

—¿Dijiste… a Nueva York? —Lo inquirió después de los segundos de su aturdimiento. Quizás había escuchado mal, ¡sí, eso debía ser!, no había dicho Nueva York y tampoco urgencia. Todo debía tratarse al problema en los oídos que tenía por los gritos de los niños del área de Pediatría.

—Así es Candy, a Nueva York y de urgencia —afirmó la persona, frente a ella.

—Por favor, Candy. No puedes negarte —A la conversación y a espaldas de la rubia pecosa, se sumó con suplica una nueva voz que la hizo estremecerse de la impresión y el acompañante observó sin entender.

Era esa voz que hacía mucho tiempo no escuchaba, y que claro sabía a quién le pertenecía. No tenía el valor de darse la vuelta para confrontar la verdad. De nuevo volvió a palidecer y la sangre se le fugó a un lugar que desconocía, y que esperaba que volviera pronto porque sentía marearse, seguramente luego de tantas fuertes impresiones, tendría que tomar mucho hierro vitaminado.

Después de varios segundos de inamovilidad, todo en su cuerpo empezó a volver a la normalidad, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía, porque al voltearse, de nuevo empezó a sufrir los estragos de la confirmación de la persona que estaba a su espalda.

Su acompañante masculino, decidió romper con su voz el silencio que se había plantado entre ellos.

—Creo que será mejor que busquemos un lugar más apropiado para hablar —Sugirió.

Pasaron un par de segundos más de aquella sugerencia, y como autómata la rubia de ojos verdes, inicio a caminar tomada por el brazo del hombre que la conducía con preocupación. Parecía que todo aquello había sido mucho para la joven enfermera, a paso lento las tres personas se dirigieron a un sencillo restaurante que se encontraba cerca del hospital. Al llegar lo primero que hicieron fue solicitar té para Candy, que estaba más fría que un tempano de hielo. Esperaron a que lograra asimilar todas las impresiones y pasados algunos minutos, el visitante inició la conversación que sostendría por algunas horas aquel trío.

En el departamento de Candy; Albert, Archie y Annie esperaban con preocupación. Ese día viernes todos habían quedado en salir a comer a un fino restaurante, Annie se había esmerado en comprar un bello vestido para Candy que se negaba y rehusaba a modernizarse. Tantas veces la había regañado la pelinegra porque seguía luciendo como la chiquilla adolescente que había abandonado su cuerpo, desde hacía ya muchos años.

—Candy, ¿porque no intentas peinarte de otra forma, no crees que esas ridículas colitas ya no se te ven bien y pasaron de moda? —Insistía Annie, cada vez que se veían al espejo—. También tus vestidos, recuerda que ya no eres una niña, sigues usando los mismos estilos, lo único que tienes diferente, afortunadamente —Rodó los ojos—, es el uniforme de enfermera, sino fuera porque lo usas todos los días, cualquiera diría que eres una colegiala.

—Annie, sabes bien que me gusta mucho mi estilo. Además, para qué cambiar, se hace cuando quieres lucirte con alguien y yo afortunadamente no tengo ese problema —Sonrió la rubia, muy divertida al ver la expresión del rostro de su mejor amiga.

—Si claro, por eso los adolescentes en la calle son los únicos que te dicen piropos y terminan metiéndote en problemas con sus madres —Regañó Annie. Recordando la vez en que una mujer había insultado a Candy, cuando le sonrió a su hijo de quince años simplemente por amabilidad, y el muchacho le había guiñado el ojo muy coqueto.

—Annie, exageras —respondió despreocupada.

—No, Candy. No exagero —replicó la pelinegra, empezando a desesperarse—. ¿Recuerdas la vez en que Albert te iba halando de la mano?, porque no querías que te llevara en su auto al hospital, y un policía se le acercó para comprobar ¿si era tú padre, o te estaba secuestrando porque era un roba chicos?

La rubia soltó carcajadas al recordar esa pasada y el mal momento que había pasado Albert.

—Sí Candy, ríete ahora, pero a Albert no le hizo mucha gracia, y menos cuando amenazaban con llevarlo a la cárcel por pervertido, y a ti no te dejaban hablar porque eras menor de edad. Y todo porque ese día no llevabas tú uniforme de enfermera, sino uno de esos ridículos vestidos de niña que tienes —Annie, se cruzó de brazos exasperada. Definitivamente era tan testaruda.

—Está bien, no te enojes —aceptó Candy, abrazándola—. A ver ¿dónde traes escondido lo quieres que me pruebe? —preguntó sonriendo, buscando con la mirada las cajas de vestidos que acostumbraba llevarle a enseñar.

En esos pensamientos estaba la pelinegra sumida, cuando la voz de Archie la tomó por sorpresa.

—¡No puedo seguir esperando sin hacer nada! —Abruptamente él, se puso de pie muy preocupado—. Es demasiado tarde y Candy no llega, algo debió haberle sucedido, sólo espero que no sea porque quiso rescatar de nuevo a algún indigente que la haya agredido, u otro perro que la haya mordido.

—Relájate Archie —Intervino Albert, no tan sereno como quería sonar. También estaba preocupado por la tardanza—. Recuerda que Candy nos prometió no volver a hacerlo —Ni él mismo creía que su rubia niña cumpliera su palabra.

—¿Y si salimos a buscarla? —Sugirió Annie, también estaba nerviosa. Candy era un imán para los problemas, y todo era por su gran sentido de protección hacia la humanidad.

—Démosle cinco minutos más, y si no llega, salimos a buscarla —replicó Albert, más preocupado y nervioso tamborileando los dedos en el apoya brazos del sofá. Por más que intentó que su voz sonara segura, no lo había logrado.

—¡No!, no puedo esperar más, yo no tengo sus nervios, algo me dice que Candy no está bien y necesita ayuda. No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando a que vengan a informarnos que está en algún hospital —Archie, estaba verdaderamente intranquilo. Su prima era su gran preocupación constantemente con su actitud bondadosa. Amaba a su esposa Annie, pero el amor que sentía por la rubia de ojos verdes era diferente, casi de sobreprotección, se podría decir que cualquiera afirmaría que en lugar de Albert ser su padre, lo era él.

—Cariño —Annie, se levantó de su lugar para abrazarlo—. Sólo son unos minutos —Le pidió acariciándole la mejilla.

Apenas había terminado la pelinegra de hablar, cuando la manecilla de la puerta empezó a girar haciendo el característico ruidito de que alguien intenta abrir. Los tres dirigieron su vista hacia la puerta con mucha atención, después de unos segundos, la bonita figura de una chica rubia apareció por el umbral atravesándolo despreocupadamente para entrar.

—¡Candy! —exclamó Archie, soltándose del abrazo de su querida esposa y aproximándose con rapidez—. ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntaba mientras la tomaba por los hombros y le escudriñaba el rostro, luego le dio una vuelta completa para cerciorarse que estaba sana y salva.

La enfermera pecosa estaba más que sorprendida, muy avergonzada por el escrutinio que Archie hacía de ella frente a Annie y Albert.

—Archie, no sigas, me estás abochornando —Lo detuvo en su escrutinio soltándolo y retirándose unos centímetros.

Annie se aproximó a su hermana del alma, sin sentirse molesta por la actitud de su esposo; ya estaba acostumbrada a eso y no le importaba. Los celos contra la rubia y lo que su querido Archie pudiera sentir por ella en el pasado, habían sido completamente superados.

—Candy, estábamos muy preocupados por ti —La pelinegra, la abrazó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con inocencia.

—¿Por qué? —Repitió Albert, muy serio levantándose del sofá—. Candy, hace más de una hora que debiste haber llegado ¿olvidaste que saldríamos a comer a todos? —cuestionó muy serio.

—¡Rayos! —exclamó Candy, sonriendo, avergonzada—, es cierto, lo olvidé —Se dio un golpe en la cabeza en su característica expresión graciosa.

—¡Que lo olvidaste! ¿pero cómo? Si todavía ayer te llamé para recordártelo —Annie, la giró para verla al rostro y algo descubrió que no quiso decir.

—Bueno ya está bien, lo importante es que no le pasó nada —Indicó Albert, intentando relajar la situación, finalmente se encontraba bien y eso era lo más importante. Sabía lo despistada que era Candy.

—¡No! —dijo Archie, gruñón—. Candy no puedes seguir así, un día de estos vas a hacer que muramos de la preocupación o de un infarto.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, muy apenada y con ojos de cachorrito regañado—. No quise preocuparlos, ya estoy aquí, solo me refresco un poco y podremos irnos.

—¿Estás loca?, ni sueñes que irás con ese horrendo vestido de niña —Le dijo Annie, haciendo notar su infantil vestimenta—. Vamos a tú dormitorio, allí tengo uno lindo para que utilices —Le sonrió más relajada.

—Pero Annie, yo… —Intentó quejarse.

—Ve Candy —La apuró, Archie—. Ni siquiera intentes negarte, después de la preocupación que nos diste es lo menos que puedes hacer.

La rubia se giró para encontrar apoyo en su querido Albert, pero éste le sonrió en complicidad con los otros y levantó las manos excusándose. Candy no tuvo más remedio que acceder. Poco más de media hora después, salían dos bellas mujeres de la habitación, Annie había hecho maravillas con la chica testaruda que vestía un bonito vestido de color gris perla y el cabello recogido en un juego de pequeñas trenzas que terminaban en una más grande. De la niña que había entrado a la habitación, solo podía reconocerse su mirada inocente, estaba transformada en la verdadera mujer bella, que vivía debajo de aquel disfraz en el que siempre pretendía esconderse.

—¡Candy, te ves tan linda! —dijo Albert, sonriéndole con cariño—. No puedo entender por qué insistes en esconder toda tu belleza.

Annie y Archie asintieron de afirmación ante el comentario del rubio mayor, la pequeña pecosa, que ya no era pequeña sino más bien más alta, solo se ruborizó. A nadie jamás le diría el motivo por el que deseaba siempre verse como una niña.

Sin objetar más al asunto, Archie se aproximó a su esposa para concederle su brazo y caminar hacia la salida, por su parte Albert hizo lo mismo con la hermosa Candy que se aferró al brazo del rubio ocultando su preocupación.

Salieron del edificio donde vivía, se había negado a dejar su apartamento luego de volver a Chicago, y declinar la oferta del Patriarca a vivir en la Mansión de los Ardley. Donde también cohabitaba su queridísima prima Eliza y su más apreciado primo Neal, que se negaban a aceptarla.

La discusión había sido fuerte y a ésta se había sumado Archie, para indicarle que nadie más que ella y Albert tenían derecho a esa casa, siendo los legítimos herederos de la familia. Pero la rubia pecosa, deseaba seguir siendo la misma chica independiente de siempre, y bajo la tutela de la tía abuela y la nada agradable presencia de Eliza, sería imposible hacerlo. Aunque Elroy Ardley puso el grito en el cielo por la rebeldía de su sobrina a quién ahora apreciaba más, nada la hizo declinar y fue así como Albert dejó de insistir, y le remodeló el apartamento ante las miles de protestas de su rubia hermana.

Llegaron al elegante restaurante y Candy rodó los ojos, una jornada más de tener que convivir con tanto lujo, pero ya ni modo, tenía que hacerlo y al toro tomarlo por los cuernos. Entraron al lugar y enseguida el _maître,_ se dirigió a las dos parejas, Archie que iba por delante le indicó que tenían una reservación y el hombre caminó para indicarles el lugar. Candy de inmediato esbozó una brillante sonrisa al ingresar al restaurante y fingir apariencias que tanto le disgustaban. Lo primero que observó después de su ingreso al caminar, fue un bonito arreglo floral mezcla de flores y frutas.

—Mira, Albert —Señaló Candy, con la mirada hacia el lugar donde se encontraba—. Que desperdicio ¿te imaginas lo felices que serían los niños huérfanos de los orfanatos comiéndose esas frutas? En lugar de desperdiciarse en un arreglo que luego tiraran a la basura —Movió la cabeza indignada. Su actitud altruista prevalecía por encima de todo.

—Candy, comprendo tú preocupación —replicó Albert, observando el arreglo con mucha tranquilidad—. Pero ¿podrías dejar de pensar en eso solo por esta ocasión y tratar de divertirte?, venimos a comer a este lugar para que lo pases bien. Además, tengo una noticia que darte.

"Qué coincidencia", pensó ella llevándose el dedo índice a la mejilla para golpearla en una actitud pensativa. "Yo también tengo que darte una noticia y aunque hasta para mí es difícil todavía de aceptarla, tengo que hacerlo", concluyó preocupada y nerviosa.

—¿Te pasa algo, Candy? —preguntó el rubio, observándola con detenimiento, a la vez que continuaron su camino detrás de la pareja de Archie y Annie.

—Nada —replicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Estás segura?, te ves extraña, diferente.

—Es por la ropa, Albert —Fingió ella, sonreír divertida. No debía delatarse tan anticipado, no quería echarles a perder la comida—. Mira quién está allí —Le indicó sorprendida, cuando se iban acercando a la mesa que les correspondía.

—Sí, Candy. Lo sé —Sonrió él, con la expresión de ella. Candy ya no era una niña pero era tan natural y fresca que los años parecían no pasar en su pequeña hermanita, a la que amaba tanto.

Finalmente llegaron todos a la mesa y se colocaron en sus lugares.

—Hola —Saludo Albert, con un beso en la mejilla a una bella castaña de ojos azules que estaba sentada esperándolos. El resto hizo lo mismo.

—Creí que no llegaban nunca —dijo ella, sin sonar molesta y sonriendo.

—Lo siento, fue mi culpa —Se avergonzó, la rubia.

—No te preocupes, Candy. Albert llamó a mi casa desde tú apartamento para decirme que llegarían tarde, así que no ha sido tanto lo que he esperado —Le sonrió la joven, con cariño tomándole la mano.

—Gracias, Kristine —respondió Candy, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Presiento que ésta comida no es solo una salida normal —añadió observándolos a todos con suspicacia.

—Pues presientes muy bien —respondió Albert.

Luego la conversación se interrumpió por la llegada del mesero que llegó a tomarles la orden, adicional a lo que pidieron; Albert solicitó dos botellas de champagne y el hombre se retiró.

—Esto me huele cada vez más a algo muy especial —Insistió Candy, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Definitivamente Candy tiene razón, tío William —dijo Archie, mirando a su prima y guiñándose el ojo entre ellos.

—Paciencia chicos, que ya viene el mesero —replicó el rubio Patriarca, sonriendo.

El uniformado llegó hasta la mesa y luego de destapar la botella, procedió a llenar las copas, dejando la de Candy con el contenido para un par de sorbos que Albert solicitó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañada en una actitud infantil. Después de retirarse el mozo.

—La nueva ley prohíbe darles de beber a los menores de edad —Bromeó Archie, provocando la risa de los demás.

—Qué gracioso, Archie. De aquí directo al circo —replicó su prima, nada sonriente dándole un golpe en el brazo.

—No te enojes, Candy. Recuerda que no se te da muy bien las bebidas —dijo Annie, todavía riendo.

—Ya chicos, compórtense —Albert, les llamó la atención a ese par que siempre estaban en esas revoltosas peleas—. Bien, les pedí que hoy nos reuniéramos acá, porque quiero que ustedes sean los primeros en enterarse que hace unos días, mi querida Kristine aceptó ser mi esposa cuando se lo propuse.

Tanto Candy como Annie y Archie se miraron a los ojos, sabían que entre ese par había algún misterio, desde que Albert conoció a la doctora Kristine Scott quien atendiera a la rubia con el incidente del viejecillo mugroso; hubo un pequeño click entre ellos y en varias ocasiones habían salido a divertirse sin dejar notar nada. Así que la noticia si los tomaba por sorpresa.

—¡Felicidades! ¿Quiere decir que pronto serás mi mamá? —Bromeó la rubia pecosa, levantándose de su silla para abrazar a la castaña muy efusiva—. ¿Y también pronto tendré hermanitos? —Continuó sonriendo. Mientras que Kristine enrojecía y Albert observaba a Candy muy divertido negando con la cabeza, esa niña llorona no cambiaría nunca.

—¡Felicidades! —Archie y Annie, se sumaron a los parabienes levantándose para abrazarlos.

Después de los abrazos todos tomaron sus asientos y Albert dirigió la conversación.

—Bueno como ya se habrán dado cuenta, no sólo ustedes se han enterado —comentó haciendo una observación, a los comensales que se encontraban cerca de ellos y que no pudieron evitar voltear, al escuchar las efusivas palabras de Candy—. Ahora quiero pedirles que brindemos para hacer oficial el compromiso, y poder colocarle al dedo de Kristine, el anillo que le corresponde —agregó.

Sacó del bolsillo de su saco una pequeña caja, tomó la pieza de oro blanco con un gran diamante y lo colocó en el dedo de su ahora prometida, que sonreía y lloraba a la vez. Después besó la mano donde se lo puso y ambos tomaron su copa para brindar.

—¡Salud! —dijeron todos en coro levantando sus copas. Bebieron un sorbo y luego las depositaron sobre la mesa. Albert y Khristine que estaban de frente a ella, pudieron observar que Candy de pronto perdía la sonrisa y su rostro se tornó serio sin parecer enojado.

—¿Te pasa algo, Candy?, no estas feliz con nuestro compromiso —preguntó Kristine, un tanto preocupada.

Por más que ellas fueran compañeras en el hospital y se conocían mucho antes que con Albert, para Kristine no dejaba de ser un poco incómodo. Todos se volvieron a ver a la rubia con la expectativa de lo que respondería.

—¡No, por supuesto que no es eso! —Negó y de inmediato aclaró—. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes —dijo alternando su mirada entre el rubio y la castaña—, es sólo qué…

—¿Qué? —La interrumpió Albert, preocupado. Sabía que Candy no era lo feliz que todos pensaban y que creían verla, tal vez la habían herido con su dicha y hasta cierto punto se sentía egoísta—. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Candy?

—Yo también tengo una noticia que darles.

—¿Una noticia, cuál? —Cuestionó Archie, preocupado tomando un vaso con agua para beber un sorbo.

—Necesito viajar de urgencia a Nueva York —Soltó ella, sin pensarlo más, o lo decía así, o no tendría valor de hacerlo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Escupió Archie, el agua que tenía en la boca sobre Annie cuando se giró para ver a la rubia que estaba sentada a la par de su querida esposa.

—¡Archie! —Lo regaño la pelinegra, limpiándose con una servilleta.

—Nueva York —repitió el rubio, muy suave dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de su silla y llevándose la mano a la cabeza con un mal presentimiento. Kristine veía a todos sin poder comprender porque aquella ciudad causaba tanto revuelo en ellos.

… **..Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas al pie de página**

 **1** El 6 de julio de 1885, el químico francés Louis Pasteur, por primera vez en la Historia, vacuna contra la rabia con éxito al niño Joseph Meister. A los nueve años de edad, Joseph Meister fue mordido por un perro con rabia, de camino a la escuela de Meissengott (actualmente Maisonsgoutte), tras haberlo provocado con un palo.

Pero Pasteur no era médico, de modo que si lo trataba con una vacuna sin probar suficientemente podía acarrear un problema legal. Sin embargo, tras consultar con sus colegas, el químico se decidió a inocular la vacuna al muchacho.

Pasteur decidió tratar al niño con un virus de la rabia estudiado en conejos y debilitado posteriormente. Este método había sido tratado tiempo atrás en perros. El tratamiento fue todo un éxito, el cual duró 10 días con inyecciones diarias, gracias a las cuales el niño no desarrolló la enfermedad. Pasteur nuevamente fue alabado como héroe. La fama de esta primera vacunación permitió poner en marcha la creación del Instituto Pasteur.

 **Fuente:** **ahombrosdegiganteswordpress. com**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo!**

Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo… nuevamente quiero agradecer la aceptación que le han dado…espero que me sigan acompañando en cada actualización.

Quisiera agradecerles a todas de forma personal…pero espero que me acepten un agradecimiento general.

 **Así, agradezco:**

 **A quienes me hicieron el favor de unirse en el primer capítulo y darle una oportunidad… lo que me motiva a seguir actualizando considerando que ha sido de su agrado.**

 **A quienes se suman a la historia en cada capítulo.**

 **A las que me dejan sus reviews.**

 **A las que me agregan a sus listas de favoritos.**

 **A las que me agregan a sus listas de autores favoritos.**

 **A las que me siguen como autor o con la historia.**

 **Y a todas las chicas o chicos que leen de forma anónima.**

 **A todas las Guest y bueno a todos en general, que hacen posible que escribamos con su lectura.**

 **Saludos para todas, besos y abrazos de oso.**

 **NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO ; )**

 **Hasta luego**

* * *

 **Ps. Ya saben siempre mis debidas disculpas por todos los errores que encuentren… y ya saben cuándo menos lo esperen verán las actualizaciones de los fics.**

 **31-08**


	4. Cómplices

**CAPITULO IV**

 **2 SEMANAS Y 2 DÍAS ANTES**

El sol casi terminaba por ocultarse en la inmensidad de la línea del horizonte, los suaves rayos de luz iluminaban el cielo tornándolo de un naranja y lila romántico, acompañado de cálidas ráfagas de aire que marcaban la plenitud del verano.

Dentro de un muy conocido teatro perteneciente a una compañía muy famosa de la ciudad, se encontraba una joven castaña de ojos azules, caminando irreverente y ondeando el dobladillo de su vestido corto hasta las rodillas, el cabello sujeto por una banda de plumas que le daban un aire de distinción. Se conducía por uno de los pasillos que llevaban hacia la salida despidiéndose de todos a los que se encontraba con la mano. En su camino se topó con un joven escondido entre una gran cantidad de flores, que preguntaba a todos al pasar por la actriz principal.

—¿Señorita Claise?, con la señorita Claise por favor —decía el entusiasta, a su paso tratando de sonreír. Ah pero que difícil le era poder hacerlo, con todas esas hojas haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz y espinas pinchándole los dedos.

Karen se quedó observando la cantidad de flores que tenía aquel arreglo, su vanidad no le permitía negarse a recibir tan estupendo regalo.

¡Genial! Ahora Karen, tendría como regodearse más frente a toda esa tribu de chismosas, que la veían con ojos muy abiertos como ranas, muertas de envidia.

—¿Quién la busca? —preguntó aproximándose a el ramo para apreciarlo mejor y oler una flor. Qué bien olían ¡oh sí! a triunfo y a envidia por parte de esas cacatúas.

—Traigo este arreglo para ella y la verdad es que pesa mucho y estoy empezando a cansarme, ¿podría indicarme dónde puedo entregárselo personalmente? —Cuestionó el hombre, con la voz audiblemente cansada. ¿Cómo diantres se le había ocurrió comprar tanta flor? ¿Qué no podía haberse robado unas de algún jardín cercano? Ni que fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera.

—No tienes que buscar más, soy yo y me encantaría que pudieras llevarlo a mi casa —replicó la actriz, con mucha vanidad. Frente al resto de actrices secundarias y del relleno que se preparaban para también retirarse. Por supuesto que no pensaba compartirles ninguna, como si no supiera lo que la detestaban, ni el olor les iba dejar.

—¿Su casa queda muy lejos señorita?, porque en verdad esto pesa mucho y no creo poder dar un paso más —Se quejó el pobre hombre, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por continuar sosteniendo la montaña que llevaba encima. ¿Acaso creía que eso pesaba una pluma? Luchaba por no dejarlo caer y tampoco que lo escucharan pujar, no, eso sería muy vergonzoso frente a todas esas damas que lo veían de forma enigmática.

—No te preocupes, yo te llevaré en mi auto —replicó ella—. Sígueme —Le pidió y caminó por delante de él pavoneándose con más arrogancia. Lo sabía y vaya que lo sabía bien, era la envidia de todas las novatas y las no tan novatas. Les sacó la lengua al pasar frente a todas esas víboras, que morían por su lugar en la compañía.

El muchacho iba siguiéndola apenas unos pasos atrás, sudando y resistiendo el peso, y por supuesto quejándose internamente de su tonta ocurrencia. Al salir a pocdos metros estaba el auto de ella y suspiró feliz al verlo, acomodaron el arreglo como pudieron y después se subieron al auto.

Karen condujo por algunos minutos en un completo silencio, al llegar a su destino detuvo el vehículo y le indicó el tercer nivel del edifico frente al que se detuvieron, como el piso donde estaba su apartamento.

¡Qué! Abrió los ojos primero de terror y luego frunció el ceño, ¡es que acaso estaba loca esa actriz! ¿Cómo se le ocurría que iba a subir hasta allí con ese arreglo, por las escaleras? Ya ni quejarse era bueno, todo eso le estaba pasando por bruto y por metiche.

Al entrar al apartamento la actriz buscó el mejor lugar para colocarlo, hasta que al fin y pasados varios minutos, se decidió por uno. Claro que después que el mensajero lo llevaba de un lado a otro, soltando improperios silenciosos. Terminado el trabajo, Karen tomó su bolso para darle una propina.

—Agradezco que hayas sido tan comprensivo y no te quejaras —Le extendió unos billetes y el muchacho no se los recibió. Si supiera lo que estaba pensando no le daría nada, pero tenía que fingir y sonreír.

—Ha sido todo un placer para mi señorita, Claise. No hay necesidad que me dé dinero, tan solo le pido me dé su autógrafo —Solicitó. Aunque la verdad hubiese preferido que le permitiera tirarse un clavado sobre ese peludo sofá que vio al entrar.

—¡Por supuesto! —Sonrió la castaña, muy vanidosa. ¡Pero claro! Quién podía resistirse a esa caída de ojos matadora que les hacía a todos—. ¿A quién se lo dedico? —preguntó tomando un pequeño papel y lápiz, bajando la vista para empezar a escribir y muy satisfecha de sus encantos.

—Por favor a Charlie, un gran amigo de Terry Graham —respondió mirándola fijamente, esperando por su reacción. Ojalá no tuviera que arrepentirse de lo que quería hacer.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó la actriz, abriendo los ojos grandes y levantando la vista para observarlo. Todo el glamour se le vino al suelo, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿quién era ese hombre?

—Usted no me conoce a mi señorita Claise, yo soy amigo de Terry y aunque él no lo sabe, quiero ayudarlo y creo que usted siendo también su amiga, podría ayudarme a hacerlo —Le indicó el moreno, muy seguro. Sí claro, muy seguro estaba que quizás era mejor salir huyendo, ¿por la derecha o por la izquierda? Por donde fuera animal, pero huir. La expresión de la actriz no le daba mucha confianza y tampoco quería que llamara a la policía y terminar en la cárcel.

—¿Quién es usted, un ladrón? —preguntó ella, bastante asustada. Cómo se le había ocurrido, ser tan ingenua y dejarse llevar por su vanidad,

"¡Tonta Karen, eres una grandísima tonta!, metiste a un hombre sin conocerlo a tu casa y por un mísero arreglo de flores, si al menos fueron dos. ¡Déjate de tonterías! Mejor piensa Karen, piensa qué vas a hacer para salir de esto", reflexionaba la castaña muy nerviosa.

—No señorita, ya se lo dije, soy amigo de Terry desde hace muchos años y también lo soy de Candy —Le indicó muy serio. O al menos eso era lo que pretendía, ya no estaba muy seguro de ser tan convincente y menos por la forma en que lo seguía mirando.

Terry y Candy, dos nombres que obviamente conocía muy bien Karen, y también toda la historia de ellos de muy buena fuente.

Hasta entonces lo observó con ojo crítico, no vestía elegante y con ropa cara, pero sí muy distinto a como se vería un mensajero normal de una florería, sobre todo porque no llevaba uniforme. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla entrecerrando los ojos con recelo y meditando qué podría querer de ella.

Charlie también la observaba con atención tratando de verse natural para no asustarla. Aunque lo cierto es que estaba más asustado él, que no le creyera y terminar tras las rejas.

—Está bien, te concederé el beneficio de la duda —Aceptó ella, retrocediendo unos pasos, sólo por precaución, por aquello que tuviera que salir corriendo—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —cuestionó buscando algún objeto con el que pudiera partirle la cabeza, por si quisiera atacarla.

"Busca Karen con qué partirle la cabeza a éste malandro si se te acerca", pensó recorriendo con la mirada la habitación. "¡Ah, ese jarrón! ¡no!, ese es muy caro", se arrepintió.

—Su ayuda —Le indicó, Charlie. Haciéndola aterrizar de sus pensamientos—. Hace muchos años Terry y Candy me ayudaron a mí, gracias a ellos ahora soy un hombre honesto que puede andar libremente por las calles. Los errores que cometí me llevaron por una mala vida pero ya pagué por ello, ahora soy una persona útil a la sociedad y creo que la vida me ha dado la oportunidad de corresponder aunque sea un poco de lo que yo recibí. Conozco la triste historia de ellos y el motivo por el cual se separaron, lo que considero muy injusto, para dos personas que se aman y que han tenido que sacrificarse, por un mala decisión que hicieron cuando eran muy jóvenes e inexpertos. Ninguno de los dos ha encontrado la felicidad y no podrán hacerlo, sino consiguen estar juntos. Eso es lo que yo quiero, que sean felices porque se lo merecen y creo que usted puede ayudarme, desafortunadamente son un par de necios y no podrán hacerlo por sí solos. —Cuando terminó, tomó una fuerte cantidad de aire. No sabía cómo pudo decir aquello sin respirar y con tanta convicción. Quizás mejor debería buscar trabajo como actor.

"¿Cuánto ganará Terry?", se cuestionó pensando.

Karen lo observó hablar con mucha atención, era claro que ese hombre conocía a esos dos tontos y su historia, todo cuanto decía ella lo conocía muy bien. En la época en que ellos se separaron, ella había visto a Terry desplomarse y perderse en la bebida, hundirse en la desesperación y caer en lo más bajo; hasta desaparecer del teatro y abandonarlo todo. En aquel entonces no eran tan amigos como en la actualidad, de hecho ni siquiera lo eran. Fue hasta mucho después que volvió de aquella depresión, que ella empezó a ganarse su confianza, cuando se apareció por primera vez en la compañía; Susanna parecía haberse adueñado de él desde el inicio y querer adoptarlo como a un cachorro. Lo más cerca que estuvo fue en la audición para los papeles de Romeo y Julieta que hicieron juntos, desde entonces ya se podía vislumbrar un futuro prometedor para él.

No obstante, todo se había ido al caño, con el accidente de la viborita rubia de ojos azules. Después de eso, Terry nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Y no era que antes fuera el más agradable, amable o risueño dentro de la compañía. Pero después de eso, su personalidad se tornó más sombría y poco tolerante, si eso podía ser posible. Mucho le había costado ganarse su atención y algo de su confianza. Susanna nunca fue de su agrado, con su aire de niña ñoña, de inocencia fingida y poca dignidad, lograba sus caprichos siempre, todavía no concebía ni comprendía cómo era que el tonto de Terry la soportaba y lo había hecho por tanto tiempo. En lo que a ella se refería, ni siquiera mencionarla le era aceptable, mejor le cayera un rayo en seco, antes que ser su amiga.

—¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro que ellos aún siguen teniendo sentimientos? —Lo cuestionó ella, después de pensar y observarlo bien. De Terry lo sabía, ¡claro que sí, le constaba! Ese tonto seguía perdido por la enfermera, pero ¿y ella, Candy? No la había vuelto a ver nunca más desde aquella vez del estreno de Romeo y Julieta en que sabía se separaron.

—Puede estar por segura que lo sé, pero esa chica es aún más testaruda que el mismo Terry —Karen, levantó las cejas de asombro ¡¿más testaruda que Terry?!—. Sí, le aseguro que se necesitará mucho más que mis palabras para hacerla cambiar de opinión, ella necesita que alguien que ha estado cerca de él, le haga ver que los años separados no han sido para él nada agradables, que sigue sufriendo por ella, sólo así se podrá convencer —Charlie, cruzaba los dedos y quería hacerlo con las piernas también; porque esa actriz castaña que lo veía raro y con desconfianza, se uniera en su cruzada de salvación.

—En eso no estoy de acuerdo, si es tan testaruda como dices, y mira que Terry es bastante cabeza dura. Yo creo que habrá que hacer algo más para que pueda convencerse —Sugirió. ¿En realidad sería Candy tan cabeza dura o más que Terry? ¡Qué horror!

—Quizá tenga razón —Le concedió él, al recordar cuando quiso hablarle de sus errores la vez que la visitó años antes. Vaya que la enfermera era testaruda y se negó a escucharlo.

—Otra cosa ¿cómo sabes que ella es libre, que no está casada? —Inquirió la actriz. Si se iba a meter a la cueva del lobo, no quería salir mordida, lo mejor era averiguar bien.

—También puedo asegurarle que lo sé y de muy buena fuente —Sonrió con picardía, él. Había llamado al hospital donde sabía que trabajaba, lo averiguó fácilmente al pedir hablar con la señorita Candice White y se la habían comunicado sin objetar su condición de soltera, al final había cortado al escuchar su voz.

—Bien, si ya investigaste todo y es como dices, quizás pueda ayudarte. Susanna me cae como patada en el cu… cuerpo —Reflexionó de no decir lo que pensaba, ella era una señorita decente y no podía darse el lujo de ese vocabulario. No quería que pensara que era una desgarbada—. Sé que Terry nunca será feliz con ella. Aunque Candy ya no estuviera disponible, soy capaz de ayudar a cualquier otra, con tal de evitar que siga con esa mosca muerta y la bruja de su madre. Las dos son un par de sanguijuelas sinvergüenzas, detesto cuando Terry por alguna razón no puede llegar a verla y le envían los mensajes con las mucamas, para exigirle que se presente cuanto antes. Y en las giras, ¡no qué horror! No lo dejan en paz con tantas llamadas, el único momento en que no lo molestan, es cuando está en el escenario actuando, después no lo dejan ni respirar. Lo llaman tantas veces por puras tonterías o para pedirle dinero —dijo Karen, con mucho enojo e indignación.

—Si le parece bien, mañana mismo podríamos empezar a movernos y planearlo todo. Yo debo cumplir con una última entrevista de trabajo —Le informó. ¡Rayos! Sólo esperaba que su cruzada del amor, no le costara el nuevo trabajo por hacer ese papelito ridículo de cupido en el que se estaba metiendo, y lo que era peor, que no diera resultado.

—Me parece perfecto —Sonrió ella, muy complacida y de forma malévola.

¡Aaah! lo que disfrutaría haciéndole la vida imposible a esa mustia, odiosa, fea, interesada, manipuladora, chantajista, llorona, mentirosa y pésima actriz.

—Una cosa más señorita Claise, ni Candy ni Terry deben enterarse de nuestra conversación o todo podría salir mal.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo. Será mejor así, de lo contrario podrían formarse malos entendidos —Aceptó la actriz. Sí, por favor rogó, deseando que en verdad Terry no se enterara, o podría terminar colgada por manos de él, del mástil más alto de RMS Olympic haciéndole compañía a la bandera.

Terminaron de afinar los detalles pendientes y después de un par de horas se despidieron, cada cual pensando en la aventura de la cual no sabían a ciencia cierta, si obtendrían los resultados que esperaban o se meterían en tremendo lío con el castaño.

* * *

 **AL MEDIODÍA DE UN DÍA ANTES, PREVIO A LA BODA**

Kunigunde corría como cabra loca suelta en la pradera por toda la casa; así la tenían la señora Marlowe y los caprichos de Susanna desde muy temprano. Limpiaba por un lado y sacudía por otro. La rubia de ojos azules estaba más insoportable que nunca y no había nada que la complaciera.

La pobre doncella sentía desfallecer, no había probado comida decente desde la tarde del día anterior, ¡si a eso que le daban podrían llamarse así! Su ama la tenía desempolvando viejos baúles del ático y sacando vestidos de antaño por todos lados, ¡ah!, como acumulaban vejestorios en las diferentes habitaciones. Algunos eran imposibles de usarlos porque estaban muy viejos y apolillados.

—¡Kanduca! —Nada, la mucama, no se apareció. ¿Dónde rayos estaría metida?—. ¡Kanduca! —Volvió a gritar llamándola desde su habitación más molesta. La inmigrante apareció por el umbral de la puerta fatigada pero sonriéndole, o al menos eso intentaba porque la pobre no daba para más—. ¡¿Pero qué te pasa, estás sorda?!, no oyes que te estoy llamando desde hace horas, ¿qué es lo que haces que no te apuras?, mira la hora que es y ya debería tener todo listo, eres una buena para nada, una inepta. Sólo agradece que yo sea tan generosa y un alma noble, de lo contrario ya te habría echado a patadas a la calle —La miraba con tanta ira y Kunigunde se preguntaba por qué le gritaba esa loca histérica.

—Susanna, hija mía —Apareció la señora Marlowe, en su pose de madre abnegada, tirando hacia un lado a la doncella que casi cae al suelo—. ¿Por qué no está lista tú ropa todavía? —preguntó al ver el desorden sobre la cama y el reguero que había por todo el pasillo.

—¡Esta perezosa que no se apura! —Se quejó con un puchero caprichoso. La señora Marlowe se volteó para ver muy airada a la doncella que estaba de pie en la puerta.

—¿Qué haces allí inútil?, muévete y arregla esos vestidos en los baúles, eres tan holgazana que no te ganas ni la comida —Agregó abrazando a su hija que fingía sollozar, y que escondía la cara de risa y gusto que le proporcionaba, fastidiar a la doncella. Casi parecía que se asomaran unas pequeñas protuberancias creciéndole a los lados de la frente.

Las señas que hacía la vieja, le hicieron entender a Kunigunde que querían algo con los vestidos, como vio casi todos viejos y rotos; los tomó de la cama y los tiró al pasillo, pensando que debía regalarlos como los otros. Aunque la verdad ya ni para eso servían, con seguridad ni las pordioseras se los pondrían.

—¡Pero qué haces, tonta! —Gritó Susanna, soltándose de su madre. Kunigunde se le quedó viendo sin entender—. Es que no eres más bruta porque no eres más bruta —Se quejó la rubia con amargura, llevándose las manos al rostro. Pero que frustración, cuánto más debía soportar. ¡Ah pero ya faltaba poco para que pudiera saborear las mieles de la fortuna, pecadora interesada!

—Ya hija, ya no hagas tantos corajes con esta mujer que no sirve para nada, verás que en cuanto te cases con Terence y el Duque se entere que eres su nuera; no tendrás que sufrir con mucamas ineptas como ésta. Iremos a vivir al castillo de los Granchester en Inglaterra y te tratarán como te lo mereces, como una Princesa. No por nada le has aguantado todas sus majaderías y groserías a ese bruto, soberbio y necio —Sí, eso era lo que motivaba a la mujer, sentirse como la madre de la Princesa y gozar de todos los privilegios, pensaba que con suerte y llegaría a ser Reina su retoño endemoniado.

—Mamá te quiero mucho, tienes razón —Susanna, sonrió satisfecha. Ésta vez le picaron los cuernos en la cabeza y se los rascó, malvada la muy…

Kunigunde seguía de pie observándolas, se sentía mareada, la falta de comida y el exceso de trabajo comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo, ¿o sería que por fin se hartó de ese par de locas insufribles? ¡Ah! —Suspiró—, el único que se había portado bien con ella en esa casa sin importarle su condición humilde y de doncella, había sido el joven que dos noches antes llegó a visitar a su ama de nuevo.

Recordó como al tocar la puerta salió de nuevo disparada para abrir y allí estaba ese joven que era el sueño de muchas, incluida ella por supuesto. Siempre muy serio pero no necesitaba reír para que al verlo sintiera felicidad, el corazón brincarle como un canguro y las piernas cosquillar. Como cada vez que llegaba, ella le sonrió invitándolo a pasar, para su sorpresa esa noche él también le sonrió correspondiéndole, y sintió pajaritos volar por la estancia y anidar todos en su estómago. Le aleteo las pestañas con ensoñación y de nuevo le saludó al entrar.

—Dobranoc, pan —Le dijo con su característica sonrisa sin dientes.

—No, no me apetece, pero gracias —Negó de nuevo el joven actor, con palabras pausadas para darse a entender y algunas señas.

Terry, seguía sin comprender por qué siempre le ofrecía comida desde la entrada, tampoco porque siempre estaba tan sucia. Sólo lograba verle los ojos porque su rostro siempre estaba inclinado hacia abajo y lo veía de lado para poder sonreírle, nunca lo hacía de frente, quizás por la pequeña joroba que no le permitía erguirse correctamente. Era lamentable para él que una joven tuviera ese defecto y fuera de escasos recursos. Se encontraba observándola con más atención, cuando una voz imperiosa los distrajo.

—¡Qué haces ahí, Kanduca!, vete a la cocina donde te corresponde —Gritó Susanna, a una corta distancia furiosa. Ni él ni Kunigunde la sintieron llegar. La amable doncella se volteó para ver a su ama, y aquella le hizo señas con la mano para que se largara y cuanto más rápido mejor.

La chica se inclinó con amabilidad y luego se volvió al castaño de forma irreverente y le sonrió de nuevo sin importarle que su ama se retorciera del coraje. Se retiró a la cocina satisfecha y dejó solos a…lo que fueran, porque enamorados seguro no eran.

—Susanna, ¿por qué eres tan grosera con la mucama? ¿por qué la tratas de forma tan despectiva? —La riñó, Terry. Jamás le había gustado que trataran mal a la servidumbre ni a nadie. Ya eran varias veces verla hacer eso y no le agradaba.

La ojiazul se indignó que su prometido la defendiera y la pusiera a ella en entredicho, ya se desquitaría después con la mensa de Kanduca y la haría limpiar el piso de rodillas. Pero en ese momento debía aparentar con su prometido, fingir nobleza y la amabilidad que no tenía. Ante todo porque ni siquiera la había saludado por defender a la inepta.

—Lo siento, no es que la trate mal, es solo que los nervios por la boda me tienen exhausta y, bueno a veces parece que soy un poco grosera —Se excusó, sin sonar creíble.

"¿A veces?", se preguntó Terry. "¡Siempre!", se confirmó.

—No, Susanna. Te he visto tratarla mal, no debes hacerlo, la mucama no tiene la culpa de tus arrebatos —La contradijo y la rubia ardió en furia sin poder contenerse, mostrando el colmillo.

—¡Y qué rayos te importa esa mujer! —Gruñó—. ¿Acaso te gusta y quieres llevártela para que trabaje de mucama en tú casa y algo más? ¿a ver dime, eso es lo que quieres? ¿será que ya pusiste tus ojos en ella porque aunque jorobada, tiene sus dos piernas y yo no?, parece que la joroba no te importa para lo que la quieres, pero mi falta de pierna sí.

—¡Susanna! —Gritó el castaño, indignado y muy molesto. Que mente tan sucia y pecaminosa la que tenía, como podía imaginar siquiera que él tuviera tan malos pensamientos con una joven que solo era amable y con tan lindos ojos.

—¡Susanna! —Se escuchó otro grito acercándose a la velocidad de la luz, con el molesto taconeo de sus zapatos.

—¡Mamá! —respondió la rubia, abriendo los ojos asustada. Ya había metido la única pata de nuevo y como siempre, todo por culpa de Kanduca. ¡Qué pesadilla!

—La culpa es suya, Terence —dijo la señora Marlowe, terminando de llegar—. Todo esto no sucedería si usted le diera su lugar a mi hija, en vez de andar defendiendo a una insignificante trabajadora que ni siquiera entiende el idioma de nuestro país.

—Está usted loca, señora —Le habló Terry, en un tono muy golpeado—. La culpa es suya por no saber educar a su hija, y lo que es peor, dejar que sea déspota con la servidumbre.

En medio de la airada discusión se escuchó una voz que los interrumpió.

—Té —Kunigunde, parecía sonreír forzadamente con una bandeja en la mano. Se aproximó a la rubia para servirle una taza y cuando se inclinó, su joven ama reaccionó muy mal.

—¡Lárgate de aquí, no queremos nada! —Gritó descontrolada aventándole encima la bandeja. Todo el problema había sido por culpa de esa inmunda y todavía tenía el atrevimiento de aparecerse.

El servicio voló por los aires y una parte le cayó en la ropa a Kunigunde, Terry se giró sorprendido para verla si estaba bien, al cruzar sus miradas pudo ver sus ojos que antes sonreían, ahora cristalizados por las lágrimas que contenía. Sin esperar más, la doncella se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo hacia la cocina. El castaño por instinto intentó seguirla pero la señora Marlowe, lo tomó del brazo aferrándolo con fuerza.

—¿A dónde cree que va? —Lo inquirió con severidad—. Sólo es una mujer del servicio que no sabe hacer bien su trabajo, Susanna es su prometida y le debe respeto.

—¡Cállese y suélteme! —Le exigió, mirándola fijamente. La bruja mayor se sintió intimidada con su expresión severa y lo soltó—. ¿Sabes qué Susanna?, tú y tú madre me han amargado una noche más, no volveré sino hasta días antes de la boda para que hablemos de ciertos detalles que tenemos que ultimar, no deseo estar un segundo más aquí —añadió y sin darles oportunidad a responder, se giró y tomó la manecilla de la puerta y salió hecho una furia azotándola.

Tuvo intenciones de ir a ver lo que había sucedido con Kunigunde antes de marcharse, pero no quiso importunarla y tampoco que las Marlowe se ensañaran más con ella, quizás lejos de ayudarla la iba a meter en más problemas. De lo único que estaba seguro era que en cuanto su madre volviera de viaje, le pediría que la tomara a su servicio, no iba a permitir que la siguieran tratando mal y se viera en tan malas condiciones, con el vestido sucio, viejo y siempre toda desdeñada.

Por su parte Kunigunde, había llegado a la cocina con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, desde ese lugar podía escuchar los gritos y la discusión, no soportó más y se soltó en llanto dejándose caer al suelo en una esquina. Su llanto se hizo más doloroso aunque silencioso, jamás pudo imaginar al llegar a esa casa de la locura, la clase de vida que le esperaba y lo que había visto. Acercándose pudo escuchar el ruidoso sonido de los tacones de la señora Marlowe y se levantó rápidamente para desaparecer hacia el ático. Sin imaginarse que todas las puertas serían desde esa tarde cerradas con llave para ella, sin poder escapar de aquel castigo.

A partir de ese día, el trato que le daban era más grosero e imperioso y nada podía hacer, la tenían encerrada y mal comida mermándole las fuerzas cada vez más. Tanto madre como hija se pasaban el día hablando y haciendo cuentas de lo bueno que les resultaría el próximo matrimonio.

Susanna gozaba haciéndola trabajar sin descanso, los único momentos de alivio que tenía era cuando se encerraban a despotricar contra el prometido, de cómo la rubia se vengaría por su falta de amor hacia ella y por todo el tiempo que la hizo esperar para el matrimonio. Si creía que le iba a perdonar las humillaciones estaba equivocado. Además, la insignificante cantidad de dinero que le proveía mensualmente, a la madre se le hacía una miseria aunque no lo era. Secretamente lo guardaba en un zapato viejo y era poco lo que designaba para la casa y su mantenimiento. Se llevaba tan mal con Terence que sospechaba que el bruto, no se la llevaría cuando contrajeran matrimonio con su hija, pero eso le venía como calcetín viejo. Bastante tenía de todo lo que se quedaba de la manutención que pasaba el castaño, y lo que Susanna le proveyera después de convertirse en la esposa; tendría para vivir el resto de su vida panza arriba, sin ninguna preocupación.

Las mujeres no se reservaban en regocijarse de su próximo triunfo con el matrimonio, sin importarle que fueran escuchadas por toda la casa en su loca algarabía.

Un nuevo mareo sacó a Kunigunde de esos recuerdos de días antes, y un grito de la vieja Marlowe, que todavía estaba esperando que recogiera la ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo. La doncella no soportó más y terminó aterrizando desmayada sobre los polvorientos vestidos, que estratégicamente llevaría Susanna para causar lástima y le renovaran por completo el guardarropa. Por supuesto que cortesía de su querido suegro, el Duque de Granchester. El par de brujas sonrieron triunfantes, al verla desplomarse como tanto lo habían esperado.

… **.Continuará…**

* * *

 **Hola…aquí estoy de nuevo.**

 **Aunque ustedes no lo crean…tengo muchas excusas y muy valederas por mi larga ausencia…pero creo que están demás enunciarlas y con todo respeto… sólo les diré que actualmente me estoy recuperando de una terrible bronquitis y de nuevo disculparme con todas.**

Además, quiero agradecer de nuevo el apoyo que le han dado a ésta nueva aventura de fanfic y el tiempo que me dedican al leer y comentar…si les gusta o no. Sé qué es diferente a lo hecho anteriormente, pero estoy tratando de abarcar otros géneros aunque total comedia esto no es…pero lo poco que lleva cambia un poco.

Bueno no me extiendo más…porque no quiero aburrirlas…sólo les aviso que continuó escribiendo el siguiente capítulo de Escocia…que como comprenderán es más complejo porque es una historia más seria y con capítulos más largos. En cuanto lo tenga listo…actualizaré.

Espero que les guste éste nuevo capítulo y que me lo hagan saber.

* * *

… **AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES….**

Por más que quiero hacerlos más personales me es más complicado…pero todas las lectoras inclusive las anónimas…saben que aprecio muchísimo su atención y la forma en que reciben mis escritos…en todos los países de globo terráqueo donde me permiten llegar.

Y también…para los que me agregan en todas las historias a sus favoritos y me siguen.

* * *

 **¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS Y/0 TODOS!**

 **NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO, BESOS Y ABRAZOS DE OSO.**

* * *

 **Saludos y que tengan un excelente inicio de semana y cuando menos lo imaginen me verán actualizando.  
**

 **P.S. Siempre pido disculpas por los errores que encuentren. Gracias.**

 **07-10-18**


	5. Una boda muy extraña

**CAPITULO V**

 **LA NOCHE PREVIO A LA BODA**

Con paso decidido, un joven castaño llegó a la puerta de la entrada; esa noche se jugaría casi todo lo planeado e iría "a tomar al toro por los cuernos", aunque en este caso, el decir estaba muy mal aplicado; ya que no era un toro, sino una vaca, aunque definitivamente no le faltan los cuernos y no precisamente por ser un bovino. Esperaba no llegar a las últimas consecuencias pero de ser así, no pensaba dar un paso hacia atrás, estaba decidido como nunca antes a dar ese paso, sólo esperaba que en el intento no saliera perdiendo en lugar de ganar.

Tocó tan fuerte como siempre lo hacía, para su sorpresa no fue recibido de la misma forma que las ocasiones anteriores, para su desagradable impresión, fue la señora Marlowe quién lo recibió con su adusta cara agria de pocos amigos. Quiso preguntar que había sido de Kunigunde pero pensándolo mejor se abstuvo, en verdad no quería causarle problemas, quizás se encontraba realizando alguna actividad en la cocina o en otro lugar y no la habían enviado a ella para abrir. Se descubrió asombrado extrañándola más de lo que debiera por no haberlo recibido como en otras ocasiones.

Miró a la señora y a regañadientes la saludó con apatía.

—Buenas noches —dijo con una expresión tan seria que nunca antes le habían visto, y vaya que le habían visto serio y mal humorado, pero no como ese en momento.

—Buenas noches, pase —respondió la mujer, con sequedad abriendo la puerta por completo para dejarlo entrar—. Susy ya lo está esperando desde hace media hora, un caballero no hace esperar a una dama —Le recriminó, sin perder la oportunidad de fastidiarlo. Tal parecía que ambos llevaban un arduo duelo para hacerse la vida imposible.

—No empiece señora Marlowe, que no estoy de humor —Amenazó tajante—, si ella me ha estado esperando desde hace media hora, es su problema. Siempre vengo a la misma y no pienso cambiar, no se me da la gana —añadió y pasó sin decir más. También le gustaba hacerla rabiar para mortificarla, era una batalla feroz para ver quién podía más. Prosiguió directo a donde sabía encontraría a "Susy" y donde con suerte tenía esperanzas de encontrar a la joven doncella asistiéndola.

Para su mala suerte, Kunigunde tampoco se encontraba en el salón, la buscó rápidamente con la mirada pero nada, no había señales de ella.

—Hola Terry, llegas tarde, ya te estaba esperando —dijo Susy, con un dejo de molestia en la voz que no podía disimular. Otra a la que le gustaba fastidiarlo con ganas, ¡que diantres! Eran un verdadero par de dolor de cabeza.

—Susanna, quiero hablar contigo y pedirte que le digas a tú madre. ¡Que no quiero verla acá y mucho menos que intervenga en nuestra conversación! —Hizo caso omiso del comentario molesto de Sussy, ignorándola por completo y todo lo dijo en voz muy alta, para ser escuchado hasta en la China. Se burló internamente imaginando a la mujer rabiar.

La ojiazul se indignó con su indiferencia y falta de tacto al hablarle, ni un saludo le había brindado, ¡qué patán! Se dedicó a observarlo con atención, esa noche se veía muy distinto, parecía otro, uno que nunca antes había visto y eso la desconcertó. Algo tenía.

—¿Por qué? —Lo cuestionó, en el mismo tono de él. Su madre siempre estaba presente en todo lo que a sus asuntos concernía. ¿Por qué diantres Terry, no quería que estuviera? Siii, como buena zorra astuta, podía percibir el olor de que algo tramaba. No era ingenua.

La tolerancia del castaño era poca y más al no haberse encontrado con Kunigunde ni saber lo que había sucedido con ella, desde la última vez que la vio, cuando la trataron tan mal.

—Porque no quiero, porque no me da la gana y porque es contigo con quien voy a casarme y es a ti a la única que le interesa lo que tenemos que hablar, ¡satisfecha! —respondió con voz golpeada. Ya estaba harto de tantos años de sumisión.

Susanna lo veía cada vez más intrigada, ¿qué estaba pasando con su prometido?, desde que le propusiera matrimonio había cambiado por completo, nunca había sido realmente un dulce y sonriente novio, pero antes de eso, él no solía contrariarla ni a ella ni a su madre. No era del todo sumiso, pero si más comprensivo y afable, más manejable. La rubia suspiró profundamente, ahora comprendía el porqué de su expresión y su comportamiento tan cambiante y mal humorado, seguía insistiendo en pensar que algo se traía entre manos y por esa estaba tan misterioso, y lo más seguro no era algo bueno para ella y menos para su madre.

—¿Y de qué vamos a hablar? —replicó ella, entrecerrando los ojos. Por lo visto esa noche las caretas de ambos estaban cayendo y ella estaba dispuesta a seguirle el juego hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Todo por lograr lo que tanto había soñado, el premio mayor de la lotería, sentirse la dueña absoluta de él y de todo lo que el Duque quisiera darle.

—De nosotros y de los que nos espera si continuamos con ésta relación. Susanna sabes muy bien que estoy muy agradecido contigo por lo que hiciste, pero… —No pudo seguir, la intromisión de la señora Marlowe lo hizo callar. ¡Ah vieja condenada y entrometida! ¿Que no entendía las indirectas? Tendría que decírselas entonces muy directas.

—Si tiene algo qué hablar con Susy, yo debo estar presente —La señora, se instaló en uno de los sofás aferrándose a quedarse en el lugar, después de interrumpir. ¿Qué se creía ese hombre?, ¿que dejaría sola a su corderito de la suerte para que se la comiera? ¡ni loca! Allí se jugaban también sus intereses.

—Susanna, ¿qué te dije? —preguntó el castaño, frunciendo el ceño. Pero en verdad que les gustaba hacerlo enfurecer y llevarle la contraria.

—Mamá por ésta vez, voy a pedirte que no dejes solos, Terry y yo necesitamos… —A ella, también la interrumpieron.

—No será por ésta vez únicamente, será por siempre —Sentenció Terry, sin dejar duda que no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta.

—Usted no tiene ningún derecho de echarme y menos de prohibirme que me encargue de los asuntos de mi hija —Protestó la madre, muy airada. ¿Qué se creía ese maleducado?, ni siquiera se habían casado y ya estaba queriendo mandar en casa ajena.

—¿O se va ella o me voy yo?, elije Susanna y mañana tampoco habrá boda —habló el castaño, sonriendo con burla. Quizás las cosas serían más fáciles de lo que pensaba. Como siempre para su mala fortuna, no, no fue así. ¡Bah, la suerte de su vida tan mala!

—Ya oíste a Terry, mamá. ¿Qué esperas?, ¡vete! —La urgió la rubia. Cuánto misterio, ¿qué rayos quería su prometido?

—Susy como te atreves, soy tu madre —replicó la mujer, indignada y herida. Ella sacrificándose por el bien de su hija y la otra malagradecida echándola. No, sí las malas costumbres seguro se pegaban y a Susanna ya se la habían pegado las de Terence.

—Y Terry será mi esposo, así que salte y no regreses hasta que yo misma vaya a buscarte —Le dijo sin consideración—. ¡Pero qué esperas, muévete mamá! —Le tronó los dedos.

—Susanna te vas a lamentar por esto —Se quejó, levantándose de su cómodo lugar.

—Sí, sí ya sé, ahora vete.

La mujer salió más que indignada, como se había atrevido su hija a hacerle eso. Pero ya se las pagaría o mejor dicho se las estaba cobrando con el dinero que su futuro y bruto yerno le estaba proveyendo, y cuanto más le sacaría por pura venganza.

—Muy bien Terry, ¿en qué estabas? —Cuestionó la rubia, intentando recordar—, Ah sí, que estas muy agradecido conmigo y por eso vamos a casarnos felizmente enamorados.

—No Susanna, no es así —El castaño, la corrigió exasperado. ¡Aaaah!, cómo le disgustaba que la otra se hiciera la graciosa con sus malos comentarios y de pésimo gusto.

—Mira Terry, no sé qué tanto intentas o quieres decirme, yo solo sé que me quiero casar contigo y eso es lo único que importa. Si no hay nada más que hablar, entonces nos vemos mañana, puedes irte —Lo despidió, blandiendo la mano con indiferencia para que se largara.

—Escúchame, eso no es lo único que cuenta para casarnos, ¿acaso no te importa lo que yo piense o lo que yo quiera?

—¡No! —Negó con descaro—. Recuerda que tienes una deuda conmigo y eso es lo único que importa. La única forma que tienes para pagarla la escogiste hace muchos años, con tú vida y esa es la que me vas a entregar a mí —Finalmente, la rubia de ojos azules estaba sacando a relucir el color del cobre del que estaba hecha.

—Vaya, vaya —El castaño, alzó la ceja con ironía en sus palabras—, así que por fin estamos exponiéndonos tal como somos, ¿mostrando los colmillos Susy?

—Yo te salvé la vida y merezco ser feliz contigo y eso es lo único que estoy reclamando, es mi derecho y no pienso cedérselo a nadie. Hace años te lo dije Terry, no serias de nadie que no fuera yo y así será —dijo tajante.

—¿Esa es tú última palabra? —Cuestionó él y ella asintió con seguridad—. ¿Estás segura que no estás interesada en escuchar lo que quiero proponerte? —Ella negó con fastidio—. Entonces así será Susanna, como tú quieras, vamos a casarnos, pero luego no vengas a llorarme de arrepentimiento porque no verás clemencia en mí —Advirtió con severidad.

—Tu tampoco Terry, ya estoy harta de esperar, me lo debes y ahora que por fin te decidiste no voy a echarme atrás. Si esas eran tus intenciones puedes regresar por donde entraste porque no pienso arrepentirme y mañana nos casaremos. Ahora vete —Lo echó.

—Perfecto Susanna —Sonrió apretando los dientes—. Voy a cumplirte mi promesa de matrimonio el día de mañana y todo lo demás, como no tengo nada más que decir, me voy —dijo preparándose para salir, justo cuando Susanna iba a reclamarle, recordó que si debía decirle algo más y se giró para quedar frente a frente aunque a distancia—. No, si tengo algo más que decir, la boda será aquí en tú casa y anticipadamente te digo que no habrá ningún invitado más que los interesados. Nadie más que tú y por supuesto que el estorbo de tú madre que por fin podrá servir de algo como testigo. Solo nosotros estaremos presentes con el abogado y de mi parte el testigo puede ser tú mucama —agregó. Y la rubia no esperó escuchara más y estalló.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo, que no habrá invitados y que será aquí?! —Gritó furiosa, eso no era lo que ella esperaba—. ¿Y la boda por la iglesia cuándo será?

—Nunca, te prometí matrimonio pero jamás dije que habría una boda religiosa.

—¡Estás loco!, no pienso casarme contigo en esas condiciones jamás, puedes irte al…

—¡Perfecto Susanna!, entonces no se diga más, este compromiso ha quedado roto por tú parte, eres tú la que se niega a casarse y con eso me liberas de mi responsabilidad moral. Siempre te ayudaré económicamente, es más, trataré de juntar una cantidad generosa aunque tenga que deshacerme de todo lo que tengo y te lo daré a ti —Concluyó. Internamente podía disfrutar el sabor de la libertad, no le importaba darle todo lo que tuviera y por lo que había trabajado arduamente por años, nada valía más que sentirse libre de aquel compromiso que se había vuelto un castigo.

Mientras Terry había dicho todo aquello, Susanna se dio cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo, aunque le diera todo lo que tuviera de valor no lo tendría a él y eso no estaba dispuesta a concedérselo a nadie. Ya casados y viviendo juntos todo podía cambiar, ilusamente ella todavía pensaba en que podía conquistar el corazón del castaño, no lo había hecho en los años que pasaron, tampoco lo haría en los siguientes. Pero estaba cegada y su cerebrito no le funcionaba correctamente, sus neuronas se encontraban dormidas por la obsesión.

—Un momento, Terry —dijo ella. En los oídos de él pareció que la música del fonógrafo que sonaba tan alegre y melodiosa, de pronto se había detenido rayando el disco—. Esto aún no se acaba, lo hará hasta que yo lo diga. Está bien, acepto que solo sea el matrimonio por la ley y aquí en la casa.

Todas las esperanzas ganadas se fueron directo al caño y su semblante sin querer lo dejó ver, internamente Susanna sonrió satisfecha, si él quería darle guerra se la daría.

Terry suspiró profundamente, ya estaba harto de esa noche y de todas las anteriores, no quería seguir con la discusión de siempre, así que mejor era irse.

—Muy bien Susanna, mañana estaremos aquí por la tarde, espero que todos estén listos a las dos, no quiero tener que esperar a nadie —dijo dándose la vuelta y tomando la manecilla de la puerta para irse.

—Así será —replicó ella, viéndolo atravesar la puerta y darle la espalda, sin importarle.

Minutos después la señora Marlowe entró furiosa a la habitación.

—¡En que rayos estabas pensando, Susanna!, como se te ocurrió caer en el juego de él, afortunadamente lograste recuperar la razón, ¡eres tan tonta! —La regañó su madre.

—¡No me hables así! —Se quejó la rubia—. Recuerda que soy yo la que tiene todo en sus manos, y si vamos a obtener algo es por mí, tú no has hecho nada. Siempre he sido yo la que he sacrificado y tú solo has estado para recibir de mi todo —Le recriminó.

—Se te olvida que yo te di la vida y me debes mucho —Le echó en cara.

—Era tú obligación, yo no te pedí nacer. ¿Ahora me estas cobrando lo que hiciste por mí? —De pronto sintió como si la abofetearan, era exactamente lo mismo que ella le estaba haciendo a Terry. Cobrándole lo que había hecho por él, sintió apenas un poco de culpa y remordimiento, pero luego pudo más la obsesión y se espantó el mal pensamiento de buena reflexión de su vocecita interna.

—Tranquila Susy —dijo la señora Marlowe, dulcificándole el tono de voz. Sabía que perdía mucho si le llevaba la contraria—. Estamos alteradas por todo lo que ha pasado, pero muy pronto podremos disfrutar como unas reinas de todo cuanto nos toque por derecho, ahora será mejor que duermas y esperemos el día de mañana todo salga bien. No sabes cómo detesto a Terence, mira que negarte tener una boda como te mereces.

—Sí, él muy cretino, pero ya me las pagará —La secundó, Susanna.

Los ductos del aire permitían el sonido por todos los rincones de la casa al encontrarse abiertos, incluyendo el ático hasta donde todos llegaban como si fueran conducidos por un imán. Allí una figura pálida escuchaba todo lo que aquellas mujeres decían en un eco sonoro que le martillaba la cabeza y el corazón, lágrimas de desesperación rodaron por donde antes habían blancas mejillas. Tenía que encontrar la forma de salir de allí, ¿pero cómo?, no había nada cerca con lo que se pudiera soltar y sus fuerzas se estaban debilitando cada vez más, por cada intento que hacía de desatarse.

La noche se les hizo larga a todos los demás, principalmente a Karen y a Charlie que estaban impacientes y muy preocupados esperando la salida y el arribo de la persona a la que esperaban por tercera noche consecutiva. Con impaciencia vieron pasar el tiempo hasta la dos de la madrugada y nada, en verdad estaban sumamente preocupados.

—¿Qué pudo pasarle que no llegó? —Se preguntaba Karen, caminando de un lado a otro por la sala de su apartamento minutos después de haber regresado.

—Quizás la pusieron a trabajar de nuevo hasta muy noche y no pudo salir como los otros días —comentó Charlie, él también estaba intranquilo sentado moviendo el pie.

—Debimos decirle que abandonara la casa desde el segundo que esas mujeres abusivas se aprovechaban de ella —argumentó la castaña, golpeada por la culpabilidad con sus manos en el rostro de preocupación.

—Sabe bien que ella no lo hubiera aceptado aunque se lo pidiéramos, no sé qué más quería comprobar —Se recriminaba, el moreno.

—Mañana que tú podrás entrar a esa casa, quizás tenga la oportunidad de investigar —Sugirió Karen, tratado de tranquilizarse—. Me preocupa, ¿qué le diré a su familia cuando llamen de nuevo?

—Si no sabemos de ella nada, tendremos que acudir a la policía y también habrá que decirles la verdad —dijo Charlie, pasándose las manos por el cabello.

—Estoy tan preocupada, solo espero que no haya enfermado por el mal trato que le daban —argumentó la castaña, dejándose caer con preocupación sobre su amplio sofá peludo. Se quedó callada unos segundos y luego como si el foco se le hubiera prendido se levantó para quedar sentada—. ¿Y si le decimos a Terry?

—¡No, quiere que nos mate! —dijo el moreno, levantado la vista que había permanecido en el suelo—. Esperemos sólo hasta mañana y ya veremos, por lo pronto debo irme, tengo que practicar mis líneas o lo echaré todo a perder.

—Sí tienes razón, ya sabes has tus ejercicios de respiración. No sé por qué Terry no me lo pidió a mí —comentó a disgusto.

—Porque fue mi idea y porque él no sabe que usted está involucrada, si lo supiera estoy seguro que se pondría furioso —Aseguró Charlie.

—No más que si se entera de ella, estoy segura que por eso sí nos mataría a ambos y luego nos freiría —dijo la actriz, con miedo y la mano sobre la boca.

—Mejor me voy, la escucho y me pone más nervioso. Aunque si en verdad quiere ayudar podría acompañarme como mi secretaría y no le diremos nada a Terry, cuando pregunté ya veré que le digo y mientras tal vez usted pueda buscar en la casa —Propuso el moreno.

—Me parece una buena idea, solo espero poder engañarlo, Terry es muy suspicaz y aunque sé que soy la mejor actriz de Broadway, después de Eleanor —dijo con arrogancia—. También puede descubrirme.

—En verdad creo que es una gran actriz, de lo contrario sin sus indicaciones la habrían descubierto y recuerde que no es actriz —Le dijo Charlie, sonriendo.

—Tomaré eso como un halago y lo acepto porque sé que es verdad —Sonrió ella, también con autosuficiencia y arrogancia. Eso le engordaba el ego.

—Buenas noches señorita Claise vendré mañana por usted para que lleguemos juntos.

—¿Buenas noches?, dirás malas madrugadas —Corrigió y continuó—. Está bien, me parece perfecto y ya no me digas señorita Claise por favor, después de todo esto y si sale bien, te has ganado el derecho de llamarme Karen, además si eres amigo de Terry también lo eres mío —Le dijo amablemente. Al final tenía que aceptar que él, se estaba metiendo en tanto lío por una buena causa o al menos eso era lo que ambos creían.

—Gracias señorita… —Karen, entrecerró los ojos—, lo siento, quise decir Karen.

—Muy bien Charlie, entonces quedamos en lo dicho, te veo mañana y ruega porque todo salga bien y la encontremos sin que tenga que intervenir la policía.

—Eso espero —dijo el moreno, saliendo por la puerta y dejando a una Karen muy pensativa y preocupada sin poder evitarlo.

 **LA MAÑANA DEL DÍA DE LA BODA**

Temprano en la casa de las Marlowe, una nueva joven fungía como mucama desde ese día. Susanna en su cuarto estaba intranquila, los nervios se habían apoderado de ella. Por fin había logrado lo que se había propuesto. El gran día había llegado, forzado pero llegado al fin. Quizás días antes Terry podría ser que quisiera arrepentirse pero algo debía sentir por ella puesto que cuando le propuso casarse una semana antes, lo hizo de forma voluntaria, sin ninguna presión. Tal vez la cercanía del momento era lo que lo había puesto tan irritable y después sentirse atemorizado de dar el gran paso. Ella también lo había experimentado y luego con esas discusiones más, pero ya serena y segura de lo que estaban por hacer se encontraba más gustosa, todos saldrían ganando en aquella boda. Y muy pronto esperaba darle su primogénito al castaño y eso cambiaría la vida entre ellos por completo, aseguraría la herencia del Duque y a la vez su tranquilidad y una magnifica posición ante la nobleza inglesa que debía recibirla con todos los honores.

En ese mundo de fantasía y cálculos monetarios estaba metida, cuando su madre la interrumpió asustándola.

—Susanna he pedido a la mucama que ayude a darte un baño.

—¡Ay, me asustaste, mamá! —Se quejó llevándose la mano al pecho—. Gracias quiero estar espléndida y muy olorosa para el momento de la boda —Después se quedó pensativa unos segundos y con voz nerviosa se dirigió a su madre—. Mamá ¿qué vamos a hacer con…?

—Nada, por ahora sigue siendo una amenaza y no pienso permitir que eche a perder nuestros planes —respondió la mujer, sin ninguna contemplación.

—¿Y después qué haremos?, comprende que se puede complicar todo —decía con preocupación.

—No sé por qué te preocupas, no es nadie, quien puede reclamar, podemos hacer lo que queramos y no pasa nada. Todavía no comprendo los malos gustos que tiene Terence, mira que fijarse en semejante adefesio, ¿no será un enfermo pervertido? —Increpó la señora, con una expresión de desprecio y algo de preocupación por su hija y sus futuros nietos.

—Cómo se te ocurre que Terry sea un pervertido, es el hijo de un Duque inglés, ellos son de sangre de azul —argumentó Susanna, con mucho orgullo. Se sentía ya parte de la realeza, con tantas adulaciones que su madre le hacía.

—Pues no sé tú hija, pero yo tendría mis reservas con él. Recuerda que entre la nobleza también han tenido sus cosas obscuras y puede ser que él no ande muy lejos.

—¡Cállate mamá, no sabes lo que dices! —exclamó la rubia, con burla.

—Yo sólo te digo que tengas cuidado y no te confíes mucho, por lo pronto veré si consigo con la hierbera algo que te ayude en caso de que se ponga extraño.

—Tú y tus tonterías, haz lo que quieras pero no se te ocurra darle nada a Terry, lo quiero muy lúcido para la boda —Amenazó la necia egoísta.

—Cómo quieras, pero yo no me confío. Con ese humor de ogro verde que tiene no me extrañaría que de pronto coma niños en luna llena.

Susanna soltó unas carcajadas. En verdad su madre estaba volviéndose paranoica o loca.

—Mamá no seas ridícula, cómo se te ocurre eso —Continuó riendo con burla de las tonterías que hablaba su madre, sólo porque tenía boca.

—Mejor estar prevenida y no que te agarre de sorpresa, mira que mañana tendremos luna llena y yo no me fío de ese hombre. Por cierto, ¿a dónde iremos de viaje de luna de miel? —preguntó y Susanna la miró desconcertada.

—¿Qué dices?, tú no estás invitada —La joven se ruborizó completa, ésta vez no estaba fingiendo.

—Ni creas que te dejaré sola con ese ogro, si yo no voy, tú no irás.

—¡Estás loca mamá!, mejor ve con tú hierbera y pídele que te de algo, pero para ti. Eres tú la que se está volviendo extraña.

Así continuaron en la pequeña discusión hasta que llegó la nueva mucama a preparar el baño y minutos después la señora Marlowe salió de la habitación y Susanna fue ayudada en la tina.

Finalmente, dieron las dos de la tarde en el reloj de pedestal de la sala, con la doble salida del cucú y a la puerta que sonaban los golpes en la madera. La joven mucama caminó para abrir y se topó con la interrogante mirada, de un joven castaño de ojos con vetas verdes y azules que la observó detenidamente, casi intimidándola de pies a cabeza.

—Buenas tardes, señor —dijo la joven, ataviada con un vestido parecido al de la desaparecida Kunigunde. Ella llevaba el rostro limpio, su piel era en tono blanco bronceado, el cabello sujeto por una malla de color negro y sus ojos eran bonitos pero castaños obscuros.

—Buenas tardes —respondió el castaño, contrariado observándola fijamente—. ¿Es nueva? —Le preguntó frunciendo el ceño extrañado.

—Sí, señor. Esta mañana empecé a trabajar aquí —replicó ella, incomoda por la mirada fija que tenía ese apuesto hombre sobre ella.

—¿Qué sucedió con la mucama anterior? —La cuestionó terminando de entrar sin apartar su mirada fija en ella.

—No lo sé, señor. Yo no la conocí y las señoras no dicen nada. ¿A quién debo anunciar? —Estaba más que incómoda y solo deseaba retirarse.

—Soy el prometido de la señorita Susanna —respondió él, con mirada enigmática.

—Es usted el señor Terence, ya me habían dicho que vendría y que lo hiciera pasar directamente al salón, la señorita Susanna se unirá cuando lleguen los demás —Le indicó la joven, no más tranquila que al inicio. ¿Tendría que trabajar para él también?

—Gracias, pasaré a esperar y si puede averiguar que fue de la otra mucama podría gratificárselo muy bien —Le dijo sonriéndole levemente.

A la joven se le hacía muy extraño que ese caballero tan apuesto y elegante, prometido de su nueva señora; estuviera tan interesado en las mucamas y particularmente en la anterior a ella. Claro que no debía objetar nada de sus patrones pero el asunto no le agradaba por lo que solo asintió y se retiró de inmediato.

Terry caminó hasta el pequeño salón donde se llevaría a cabo todo, aprovechando que no había nadie más por el lugar, escudriñó detrás de las puertas que encontró en el camino, en verdad estaba interesado en saber el paradero de Kunigunde. Esa joven le había simpatizado aunque al principio le pareció muy extraña. Tampoco le escuchó decir nada más que "té" y "pan", adicional a las veces que dijo algo más en un idioma que no entendía. Nuevos golpes a la puerta de la entrada lo hicieron casi correr al salón para evitar ser sorprendido curioseando por las habitaciones.

La mucama de nuevo se apresuró a atender el llamado y al abrir encontró a un hombre con barba y largos bigotes, un sombrero bombín y un traje gris obscuro, lo acompañaba una mujer mayor con el cabello cano casi por completo, con arrugas muy marcadas y un par de lentecillos que la hacían ver muy dulce y simpática.

—Buenas tardes —Saludó la empleada a los recién llegados, con amabilidad.

—Buenas tardes —repitieron al unísono la pareja—. Soy el abogado que llevara a cabo el matrimonio y mi acompañante —Le informó, el hombre de barba.

—Por favor pasen. En el salón ya lo está esperando el novio y la señorita Susanna pronto llegará con su madre para unirse con ustedes —Le informó la joven, que estaba ya adiestrada de cómo debía llevar todo. Y más tranquila porque había más gente.

Susanna estaba satisfecha con la nueva adquisición al servicio que había hecho su madre, no se comparaba con ninguna de las dos anteriores, ni la rusa y mucho menos la Kanduca metiche e insolente que se atrevía a sonreírle a su prometido y que era tan inepta. Claro que esa nueva mucama representaba un gasto alto que la madre no estaba dispuesta a costear por mucho tiempo. Igual sabía que pronto tendría que enterarse el Duque inglés del matrimonio y ella estaba más que presta a hacer valer sus derechos y los de su hija.

Los recién llegados fueron acompañados hasta el salón donde Terry esperaba, al abrir la puerta los dos ingresaron al salón y la mucama se retiró para ir a anunciarle a las damas de la casa, que todo estaba listo.

Apenas dio tiempo el castaño para que la joven mucama estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, para brincar con molestia sobre su amigo.

—Charlie, ¿se puede saber de dónde sacaste esa reliquia y para qué la has traído? —preguntó con fastidio, señalando a la anciana que lo acompañaba. No quería más involucrados que los necesarios y ya los dos eran demasiado.

—¡Ey!, hieres mis sentimientos y los de mi abuelita, es cierto que está medio sorda pero puede servirnos de algo —dijo Charlie y luego sintió un codazo en las costillas que trató de disimular.

—¿De adorno o de estorbo? —Lo cuestionó el castaño, bromeando—. ¿No te parece que son suficientes las cosas viejas que hay en éste lugar? —replicó riendo y dando una pequeña observación a todo el salón.

Sin dejarse pescar la acompañante del moreno, le lanzó miradas asesinas al imprudente joven actor que se burlaba de ella.

—¡Oye!, no le digas así, estará muy vieja pero todavía funciona —Alegó el moreno, dándole pequeños golpes en la cabeza a la viejecilla, como si fuera un cachorrito. De premio por su comentario recibió otro codazo más fuerte en el costado—. ¡Ouch! —Se quejó inclinándose levemente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Terry, que veía hacia la puerta en ese momento.

—Gases, algo debió caerme mal en la comida —argumentó Charlie, frotándose el estómago para disimular el golpe—. Deben haber sido las habichuelas —añadió con gracia y desfachatez.

—Espero que no decidan atacar violentamente ahora —Río el castaño, muy divertido—.El servicio está al final del pasillo.

—¡Ya deja de molestar! —Se quejó el moreno y luego lo pensó mejor—. Aunque creo que mejor llevaré a mi abuelita, ella también comió —Y diciendo esto, se apresuró a salir por la puerta acompañado de la viejecilla.

A pocos pasos de haber salido y cerrado, y alejarse lo suficiente para no ser escuchados, la castaña reclamó en voz baja.

—¡¿Cómo que tú abuelita?! ¿No se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor, además me llamaste senil? —Se quejó, soltándose del agarre y dándole un nuevo codazo.

—Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió —Se excusó, el moreno alzando los hombros y frotándose de nuevo el costado—. ¿Y tú por qué no dijiste nada?

—Bueno eso ya no importa, voy a darme unas vueltas por ahí para buscarla —Anunció mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Crees que es seguro? —Charlie, estaba nervioso y temía que fueran descubiertos.

—No te preocupes, si me atrapan fisgoneando diré que necesitaba usar el baño y me perdí —Sonrió con picardía, la verdad que todo aquello le aumentaba la adrenalina a la actriz. Se sentía como una espía, como la Mata Hari.

—Bien, sólo espero que todo salga como lo planeado y no tengamos ningún inconveniente, si ves algo extraño, huye porque yo pienso hacer lo mismo —Le indicó y ésta vez no estaba bromeando, en verdad eso haría, salir corriendo.

—¡Cobarde!, pensé que dirías que me ibas a ayudar. Ya vete y vuelve con Terry sino empezará a sospechar —Le dio un fuerte empujón para echarlo.

No había terminado de hablar cuando escucharon las voces de unas mujeres que se aproximaban, la castaña abrió la primera puerta que encontró para esconderse y el moreno se apresuró para entrar de nuevo corriendo al salón donde se encontraba su viejo amigo, listo para la ceremonia.

A pocos pasos después de él, hizo su arribo la feliz novia acompañada de su perro guardián y la nueva mucama, mientras la castaña salía de su escondite dispuesta a registrar toda la casa si el tiempo se lo permitía y el disfraz de anciana, ya que le dificultaba la libertad de sus movimientos.

… **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Buena noche para unos, madrugada para otros y días para los primeros que recibieron el año…!**

 **Es un gusto poder saludarles.**

 **Si.. estoy de vuelta y no precisamente con la historia que esperaban.**

No sé cómo empezar… pero de alguna forma debo hacerlo. Siento no haber podido cumplir con lo dicho… y eso me molesta porque no me gusta quedar mal. Hoy al menos en gran parte de los países de América, es el último día del mes de diciembre y por consiguiente del año 2,018.

Sé, que cuanto explique es vano y no suficiente para poder exponer los motivos por los que no he podido cumplir con lo dicho anteriormente en el Aviso que publiqué antes.

Este ha sido un año bastante difícil para mí… prácticamente desde el inicio… pese a que he dicho que no me gusta hablar de mi vida privada… debo decirles que tuve muchas complicaciones familiares y la última me hizo caer en un estado en el que no quería ni deseaba hacer nada, únicamente lamentarme de mi difícil y complicada suerte durante todo el año.

Pero un día comprendí lo mal agradecida que era al pensar de esa manera, a Dios gracias tengo vida y con dificultad salud… pero aun así la tengo. Así que decidí salir de donde estaba y empezar a volver con el camino que llevaba trazado… lento fue mi regreso como lenta la recuperación… pero sigo en la lucha y en el intento.

Ahora bien no deseo hablar más del asunto… porque sé que para muchos hoy es un día de celebración… un día para compartirlo en familia y apreciar y darle todo nuestro amor… a los que aún están con nosotros y dedicarles todo el tiempo que nos sea posible porque la vida es corta y bella… pero a veces no sabemos cuánndo algunos podrán partir sin siquiera avisarnos o despedirnos de ellos.

 **POR ESO LES DIGO… DISFRUTEN DE LA COMPAÑÍA DE LA FAMILIA: EL ESPOSO, LOS HIJOS, LOS NIETOS PARA QUIENES LOS TENGAN, LOS ABUELOS PARA QUIENES TAMBIEN AUN LOS TIENEN, LOS TIOS, LOS PRIMOS… CON TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SON PARTE DE SU VIDA Y GOCEN CON ELLOS TODOS LOS MOMENTOS QUE LES SEAN POSIBLES …A LA MÁXIMO PARA QUE LOS RECUERDOS PERDUREN POR SIEMPRE… EN SUS MENTES Y EN SUS CORAZONES.**

 **LES DESEO QUE EL AÑO NUEVO QUE PARA ALGUNOS ESTÁ POR LLEGAR Y PARA OTROS YA LLEGÓ … SEA DE MUCHAS BENDICIONES… QUE EL TODOPODEROSO LES PRODIGUE DE MUCHA PAZ, FELICIDAD Y ARMONÍA EN SUS HOGARES. QUE SIEMPRE SEAN FELICES Y QUE TODOS LOS SUEÑOS Y PROYECTOS QUE SE HAN PROPUESTO.. SE CUMPLAN UNO A UNO.**

* * *

 **MIS MEJORES DESEOS PORQUE SEAN MUY FELICES Y PORQUE HAGAN FELICES TAMBIÉN A QUIEN LOS AMA Y LOS RODEA.**

 **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS!**

* * *

 **Mil disculpas porque como ya mencioné, no es ésta la historia que estaban esperando… pero en un poco espero cumplirles con la que desean.**

 **QUIERO AGRADECER GRANDEMENTE A TODOS LOS LECTORES, LOS QUE SE HACEN NOTAR CON SUS REVIEWS Y LOS QUE LEEN EN ANONIMATO Y CONTRIBUYEN A QUE ME FLUYA LA INSPIRACIÓN PARA LLEVARLES NUEVAS HISTORIAS.**

 **TAMBIÉN MI AGRADECIMIENTO POR SU PACIENCIA…. POR LA OPORTUNIDAD QUE LE HAN DADO A UNA DESCONOCIDA Y EL TIEMPO QUE LE HAN CONCEDIDO DE LEER SUS HISTORIAS Y A TODAS LAS QUE ME AGREGAN A SUS FAVORITOS COMO FICS Y COMO AUTORA.**

 **UN MILLLON DE GRACIAS A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE USTEDES… PORQUE ES POR USTEDES QUE LAS AUTORAS ESCRIBIMOS Y SON SUS COMENTARIOS …EL PAGO QUE RECIBIMOS POR NOCHES DE DESVELOS, A VECES DE SACRIFICAR HORAS CON LA FAMILIA O EL TIEMPO QUE A VECES TENEMOS PARA NOSOTROS Y AUNQUE NO LO CREAN LA HORA DE LA COMIDA Y TIEMPO DE LOS FINES DE SEMANA.**

 **ABRAZOS DE OSOS PARA TODOS… SE LES QUIERE MUCHO Y SE LES APRECIA Y LES DESEO TODO LO MEJOR DEL MUNDO… POR FAVOR… NUNCA OLVIDEN AYUDAR SIN QUE LES PIDAN HACERLO Y JAMAS ESPEREN EL AGRADECIMIENTO PORQUE ESE VIENE DE DIOS Y SE LOS PREMIARÁ EN GRANDE.**

* * *

 **¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ FELIZ 2,019 ! ! ! !**

 **NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO…..**

* * *

 **Ps. por favor siempre disculpen los errores en verdad cuesta mucho evitarlos y menos cuando no se tiene mucho tiempo.**

 **31-12'19**


	6. Mientras tanto, ¿qué acontecía?

**CAPITULO VI**

 **¿Y QUE PASABA EL DÍA DE LA BODA EN CHICAGO?**

Albert al igual que Archie, caminaba de un lado a otro paseándose por la oficina hasta unos minutos antes que decidieron hacerlo en una sola dirección, los llevó a chocar de frente.

—¡Rayos Archie!, siéntate que me pones más nervioso —Se quejó el rubio, preocupado y sobándose la barbilla al chocar con la frente de su sobrino.

—¡Por qué no lo haces tú también! —respondió molesto el elegante, pasándose la mano por la frente—, llevas más tiempo que yo, si sigues, así harás un agujero en el suelo y caerás en la China.

—No puedo estar tranquilo —Se tronaba los dedos, el Patriarca—, hace tres noches que no hablamos con Candy y el que solo nos llame de madrugada me da muy mala espina. Tengo un presentimiento en el corazón.

—Eso suena a canción —dijo a Archie, tratando de relajarlo pero la mirada del rubio le borró la sonrisa—. Lo siento, yo también estoy nervioso y preocupado, aunque tengo que reconocer que toda la culpa es tuya, tío —Lo acusó.

—¿!Mia, por qué!? —Se sorprendió Albert, con la acusación.

—Sí, tuya —Lo señaló su sobrino, con fastidio—, no debiste dejarla ir, te dije varias veces que no le permitieras ir a Nueva York.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera?, ¿que la amarrara y la encerrara en su cuarto?, sabes muy bien cómo es Candy cuando algo se le mete en esa cabecita; es testaruda y no hay quien la convenza de lo contrario, ni siquiera quiso decirme a qué iba.

—Debiste exigirle que te lo dijera, tenías que obligarla. Además, no sé por qué sospecho que su viaje a esa ciudad tiene que ver con ese tipejo, engreído mal… vado aristócrata, bueno para nada —Escupió molesto, manoteando.

—¿Y por qué no la obligaste tú a quedarse cuando hablaste con ella? —Lo inquirió el rubio, ya cansado y fastidiado de las acusaciones de su sobrino, enfrascados en la misma cantaleta—. ¿Pudiste convencerla?, ¡no, verdad!, ni siquiera porque te soltaste haciéndole un escándalo que te iba a dar un ataque

Desde su asiento muy confortable en el fino sofá, Annie rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza por diez milésima vez, ese par llevaba en esas mismas discusiones más del tiempo soportable para cualquier ser humano; y por lo visto, no se veía que tuviera fin sino intervenía pronto.

—¡Ya basta! —Los interrumpió fastidiada, levantándose de su lugar—. No resuelven nada culpándose el uno al otro, todos sabemos lo voluntariosa que es Candy. Ni siquiera a mí que soy como su hermana quiso decirme a qué iba, menos se los diría a ustedes. Además, creo que Archie tiene razón, yo también sospecho que su viaje tiene algo que ver con Te…

—¡No menciones ese nombre! —La regañó su esposo, interrumpiéndola enojado.

—¡Cállate Archie! —Le habló más fuerte, ella—, deja el drama para otro momento, ahora necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Annie, tiene razón —Le concedió, el rubio—, no importa cuál sea la razón por la que fue a Nueva York, lo que interesa es saber que está bien. Prometió llamar todas las noches y si no lo ha hecho es porque algo pasa. ¡Diantres, cuando dejará de meterse en problemas! —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, amaba a esa joven como a su propia hija, la veía como una hermana y se preocupaba por ella como ambas.

—Ya está resuelto, viajaré a Nueva York y la iré a buscar a la casa de la actriz, ¿tendrá que decirme dónde está? —dijo Archie, muy decidido y acalorado con la discusión.

—Entonces iremos —Secundó Annie, más decidida.

—¿Cómo que iremos, Kimosabi?, tú no irás —Negó el elegante, sin opción a quejarse.

—¡Tú tampoco! —Se impuso, el rubio más tajante—. Iremos Georges y yo únicamente.

—Por mí está bien —Aceptó el pelinegro, muy tranquilo; él era la parte apacible del cuarteto. Desde una esquina los veía pacientemente en silencio hacerse un nudo a los tres.

—¡Eso sí que no! —Negó Archie, frunciendo el ceño de inconformidad—. Sí tú vas, yo también iré.

—Entonces yo también —dijo Annie, más decidida a no dejarse convencer de lo contrario. No pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando a la distancia información de ellos.

—Annie tú no puedes ir, no podemos dejar sola a Mary y a Emily, algo malo podría sucederles —Resolvió el amoroso padre, entregado al cuidado de sus hijas.

—Por favor Archie, ni que fuéramos a dejarlas solas abandonadas en la calle, se pueden quedar con la tía abuela, sabes bien que las quiere mucho. Si no, puedo pedirle a mamá que venga para que las cuide, además tienen niñeras —La ojiazul, rodó los ojos. A veces su esposo era verdaderamente exagerado, de la misma forma en que sobreprotegía a Candy lo hacía con sus gemelas de casi cuatro años, las cuales amaban entrañablemente a la rubia, al igual que el padre. Annie había superado cualquier manifestación de celos y sólo le divertía la aprensión de su marido, aunque en ocasiones podía llegar a irritarla y querer matarlo.

—No hagan planes, ni tú ni Annie irán —Intervino Albert, imponiéndose al par de esposos necios—, ya les dije que solo iremos Georges y yo, y es mi última palabra —Amenazó con voz autoritaria.

Al filo de las seis de la tarde, abordaban el tren en la gran estación de Chicago, un atractivo rubio muy alto de ojos azul celeste, un guapo castaño claro varios centímetros más bajo y una bella pelinegra de ojos azules. Un hombre de buena apariencia y envergadura, cabello y ojos oscuros, los despedía con un semblante muy sobrio y apacible en apariencia. Aunque, con una gran preocupación internamente, Georges también estaba contrariado por no saber nada del paradero de la rubia pecosa, que era la algarabía y el torbellino que movía a la aburrida familia Ardley, y que le había robado el corazón desde muy niña.

 **EN NUEVA YORK, LA BODA CONTINUABA EN MARCHA**

Susanna y su séquito —La señora Marlowe y su nueva doncella—, hicieron su ingreso casi triunfal al salón, pues aún no lograban concretar sus ambiciones. Aunque ya casi podían saborear la realización de sus planes, que la sabían a fresa —Su fruta favorita y mejor si era en invierno para hacer rabiar a su madre, al luchar por conseguirlaras—. Así creía que sabían los besos de su amado Terry del que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de probarlos, pero esa noche se lo comería completo con crema o sin crema, como fuera, pero se lo comería y de eso no tenía duda. La rubia con una gran sonrisa que casi llenaba la habitación, llevaba puesto un cargado vestido de novia, lleno de vuelos, encajes y pedrería que la hacían quedar casi fuera de la silla de ruedas. Su madre no se quedaba atrás en excentricidad, con un vestido largo y negro, de manga larga y cuello alto, sombrero del mismo color con encaje al frente que no dejaba ver su rostro, más parecía que asistía a un velorio, o la misma muerte encarnada en el cuerpo de una humana.

Al verlas ataviadas de semejante forma después de hacer su ingreso al pequeño salón, Charlie soltó una risotada de diversión que fue callada de inmediato por la mirada asesina que Susanna le obsequió; él se aclaró la garganta para evitar una nueva carcajada y el castaño actor se llevó la mano al rostro resignado por el ridículo espectáculo.

—Ya estamos listas —dijo Susanna, emocionada. Tomando lugar cerca de la silla y mesa que había sido preparada para la ocasión.

—¿Para un funeral o para el circo? —Cuestionó el abogado, pasando su mirada de una a la otra detrás de la pequeña mesa. Se mordió la lengua para no volverse a soltar en carcajadas.

—¿De dónde rayos sacaste a éste payaso, Terry? —preguntó la rubia de ojos azules, apretando los dientes molesta e indignada por el inapropiado comentario.

—Basta de tanto relajo y que empiece la función —respondió el castaño, que de inmediato corrigió su error—. Quise decir la boda —Miró a su dulce novia un tanto espantado con los labios muy rojos sonriéndole casi maléficamente—. Susanna, por última vez quiero pedirte que pienses muy bien el paso que vamos a dar, recuerda que puedes recapacitar y corregir a tiempo, eso sería lo mejor para ambos.

—¡Cállese Terence!, y dígale al monigote ese que trajo que empiece —Exigió la mujer de negro—. Estoy empezando a desesperarme y también a acalorarme mucho con este diseño —Se quejó la señora Marlowe, moviéndose incomoda dentro del vestido.

—Mamá, te dije que usaras el otro, no sé por qué tenías que vestirte así, pareciera que no te alegra verme por fin llegar al matrimonio —La rubia ojiazul, ignoró a propósito al novio y su última sugerencia. Por nada del mundo se perdería el momento en que fueran declarados esposos y luego disfrutar de todo a su antojo.

—¡La verdad no!, pero mi opinión no importa y… —Y asimismo no pudo terminar.

—Efectivamente, señora —Interrumpió Terry, con una sonrisita burlona—. Su opinión es lo que menos me importa y callada no se ve mejor, pero es como quiero verla —La mujer se iba a quejar de nuevo, pero la fiera mirada del actor la dejó callada—. Susanna como te decía, todavía estamos a tiempo, y tú más que yo de arrepentirte o lamentarlo después.

—Te aseguro que no lo haré —replicó la rubia, muy decidida y encaprichada. Claro que no lo iba a hacer, que se creía—. No perdamos más tiempo, que empiece —Exigió.

—Muy bien, recuerda que has sido tú quién no ha querido recapacitar de cometer un gran error —Afirmó él, tomando lugar a la par de ella—. Puede empezar —Le indicó al moreno, que fungía como el falso abogado.

El abogado abrió un libro que llevaba y de la bolsa de su camisa sacó una pluma y de la del saco un tintero. Se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta y se colocó correctamente los falsos lentes que llevaba para perder tiempo, en una de esas y la novia recapacitaba.

—Pues bien, es mi deber antes de dar inicio al acto de matrimonio, preguntarle a cada uno de los novios si están seguros de la gran estupidez, ¡ay perdón!, quise decir del paso tan importante que van a dar. Si acaso existe alguna duda, por muy pequeña, pequeñita, mínima, lo más mínima que pueda haber, no importa que tan pequeña, no importa que…

—¡Sí, ya entendimos! —Interrumpió la rubia, exasperada—. No la hay, así que dé inicio y no pierda más tiempo con tontas preguntas.

—Está bien señorita, porque es señorita, ¿verdad? —Cuestionó el abogado y la rubia se mostró muy indignada por la duda—. Disculpe pero ese puede ser un atenuante para que la boda no pueda llevarse a cabo.

—Escúcheme bien —Le advirtió Susanna, muy irritada señalando con el dedo acusador—. Si no da inicio en este momento, le aseguro que le cortaré la lengua y la arrojaré a la calle para comida de los perros.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos con aquella amenaza que había lanzado, Charlie principalmente tragó saliva ruidosamente y preocupado, al ver a la señora Marlowe mostrarle el luminoso filo de un cuchillo que llevaba escondido en su vestido y a Susanna mostrarle maléficamente los dientes.

—Muy bien, en vista que no hay ningún problema, que nadie se opone, que todos están de acuerdo y felices, que no hay obstáculos porque la señorita si es señorita, y el caballero no pone ninguna resistencia, daremos inicio —dijo todo de corrido, bastante nervioso. En que lío se había metido. Si hubiese sabido antes que tendría que ir a la casa del horror, lo habría pensado mejor antes de tratar de ayudar al castaño actor.

Abrió el libro a la mitad del folio y de nuevo se aclaró la garganta para iniciar y darse valor, una voz grave y sonora lo interrumpió otra vez.

—Susanna, ¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?, piénsalo bien, recuerda la oferta que te hice, podría darte todo lo que tengo sin tener que llegar a esto —Terry, insistió una vez más.

—Te dije que voy a casarme contigo y que es lo único que me importa. Así que ya deja de interrumpir —replicó molesta. Pero que manía de esos dos de retrasar el feliz acontecimiento y perder el tiempo.

El castaño suspiró ruidosamente y con un ademán desdeñoso le indicó al abogado que continuará. Ya que rayos importaba, de todas formas se los llevaría el diablo a todos.

—Bueno, si alguien más piensa interrumpir, será mejor que lo haga hasta el final porque la madre de la novia me ve muy feo —argumentó el abogado, después del pequeño silencio.

—Esperen, falta alguien —De nueva cuenta interrumpió, Terry—. i¿Kunigunde dónde está?, sin ella no puede haber boda —Aclaró.

"¿Por qué rayos se te ocurre pensar en Kanduca en este momento"?, fue el pensamiento asesino de la rubia, que se volteó para darle una mirada furiosa a su prometido

—Y se puede saber, ¿por qué diablos es importante que una mugrosa mucama esté presente para mi boda? —preguntó Susanna, alterada levantando la voz.

—Porque necesitamos otro testigo —Fue la simple respuesta del actor. Se moría de curiosidad por saber qué había pasado con la joven Kunigunde y sus ojos verdes.

—Pues ella no está, se largó de la casa y se robó los cubiertos de plata —replicó la novia, desdeñosa saboreando la expresión de asombro del castaño. Y harta de tanto parloteo e interrupción.

—Susanna, yo jamás he visto que tengan cubiertos de plata —respondió Terry. Buscando en sus recuerdos admitió que jamás los había visto.

—¡Y qué importa!, el asunto es que se largó y no está, sino hay testigos de tú parte, que la mucama salga a buscar a cualquier idiota que pase por la calle y lo traiga. Asunto arreglado —contestó la rubia, levantando las manos exasperada. Si no tenían cubiertos de plata muy pronto los tendrían mejores, de oro, cortesía de su suegro el Duque.

—Si me lo permite, señorita —Interrumpió la nueva mucama, con voz sumisa y bastante asustada. Esa boda no era nada convencional o parecida a cualquier otra que hubiese sido partícipe—. La anciana que acompaña al abogado podría ser testigo del señor —añadió señalando al hombre que fungía como abogado y que de inmediato se puso más nervioso.

—¿Anciana, qué anciana? —preguntó la señora Marlowe, arrugando la frente—. No hemos visto a ninguna anciana en la casa.

—No —Confirmó la rubia, intrigada.

—Es mi secretaria —respondió Charlie, o más bien el abogado falso—. Tenía una emergencia de usar el servicio y salió a buscarlo, ahora que lo pienso ya se tardó mucho y quizás sea porque se perdió —añadió caminando hacia la puerta—. Iré a buscarla —Y sin dar oportunidad a alguna protesta, salió del salón.

Al encontrarse fuera, se dio a la tarea de abrir todas las puertas que encontraba en el camino aprovechando la oportunidad. Sudoroso por los nervios llegó a una que al abrirla dio un salto, allí se encontraba Karen registrando por los rincones de una habitación con cosas viejas y polvorosas.

—Karen —La llamó en voz baja, no podía confiarse que lo escucharán. La castaña emitió un alarido bajo del susto y un pequeño respingo.

—¡Qué rayos te pasa, me asustaste! —Se quejó ajustándose la peluca y sacudiendo el vestido.

—¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que volverías pronto —Charlie, cerró la puerta y se aproximó a ella que estaba empolvada.

—¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?, ¿tomando el sol? —respondió con ironía, sacudiéndose el vestido y provocando un exagerado estornudo en el moreno—. La he buscado por todas las habitaciones que hay abajo y no la encontré —Le explicó preocupada, rascándose el cabello falso de la peluca—. Tendré que ir a la planta alta y buscar en el resto, estoy segura que la tienen en alguna de esas.

—Tendrá que ser otro día —replicó el moreno, tomándola del brazo para sacarla—. Porque ahora tienes que volver al salón y ser la testigo de Terry, no tenemos otro.

—Pero tengo que seguir buscándola —Insistió la joven, forcejeando para soltarse—. No quiero ni imaginar cuando su familia llamé a la noche de nuevo, ¿qué les voy a decir? —La actriz, estaba realmente preocupada y sus movimientos y ademanes la delataban.

—Karen, tenemos que irnos, no sé cómo le haremos pero la encontraremos —El moreno, intentó calmarla a la verla lloriquear—. Pero ahora, debemos volver al salón y continuar con el plan.

—Está bien —Aceptó resignada—, pero me tienes que ayudar a buscarla. Por tú culpa la metimos en problemas y ahora tenemos que encontrarla, aunque tengas que meterte por la noche a buscar como una rata —Le dijo entre molesta y asustada—. Estoy segura que está aquí. Y no quiero ni pensar lo que me hará su familia si algo le sucede.

—Si, como quieras pero ahora vamos.

Los dos salieron de aquel lugar y minutos después entraron al salón, donde las Marlowe escudriñaron de pies a cabeza a la anciana.

—Ya estamos aquí, disculpen a mi secretaria y la tardanza. Se perdió y yo tampoco la encontraba —Explicó el abogado, tomando su lugar frente a los novios seguido por su acompañante.

—¿Su secretaria? —Lo inquirió con incredulidad Susanna, frunció el ceño viendo de arriba abajo a la viejecilla—. En dónde se perdió, ¿dentro en una tumba?, ¿cómo se le ocurre traer a esa momia? —preguntó desdeñosa.

La viejecilla abrió los ojos tan grandes como el maquillaje se lo permitía y sus mejillas se tornaron de color rojo fuerte si se le hubieran podido ver, abrió la boca para dejar salir el primer improperio que se le ocurrió, pero el moreno le apretó el brazo para impedírselo.

—Disculpe señorita, pero ella es una persona muy eficiente aunque a usted no le parezca.

—¡Qué importa si es una momia y se perdió en un sarcófago! —Intervino la señora Marlowe—, lo importante es que sepa escribir y al menos viva para poder firmar —añadió la mujer, empezando a desesperarse. El color del vestido no ayudaba y menos el material tan grueso. Sentía estarse cocinando y sólo deseaba cerrar cuanto antes aquella conveniente transacción.

Por su parte el castaño observó con detenimiento a la casi moribunda, la mirada fija de él puso nerviosa a la viejecilla que terminó por delatarse, y el actor por fruncir el ceño de molestia.

"¿Qué rayos hace Karen aquí?", pensó. Luego giró su mirada al moreno que para su fortuna no se dio cuenta o se habría puesto más nervioso al ser descubiertos.

—Ahora que ya estamos completos, podemos proceder —Indicó el abogado—. Bien, creo que con tanto tiempo perdido, lo mejor es salir de esto pronto. Señorita Susanna Marlowe toma por esposo a…

—¡Qué! —exclamó la rubia, interrumpiendo indignada—. Sólo así, y las palabras ceremoniales y todo lo demás —Se quejó.

—Escuche señorita, ¿quiere casarse si o no? —El abogado se tornó muy serio y más seguro. La verdad es que Charlie estaba nervioso y temía delatarse, quería que ya todo se acabara—. Yo tengo que asistir todavía a otra ceremonia y se me hace tarde, así que si no le parece me retiro y vea usted quien los une en matrimonio —añadió empezando a recoger sus cosas y cerrando el libro.

—¡Qué importa Susanna!, está bien así. ¡Prosiga! —Lo urgió la señora Marlowe, quien era la más interesada. Y ya estaba harta de ese mugroso vestido que la estaba cocinando.

—Bueno como ya hice la primera pregunta esperamos por la respuesta —Se dirigió a la rubia que no estaba para nada feliz.

—Si acepto —replicó Susanna, de mala gana y decepcionada por la forma en que se estaba llevando todo.

—Yo también —dijo Terry, desdeñoso sin esperar que le preguntarán.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero sí aún no te han preguntado! —Se quejó la rubia.

—Susanna, eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que ya aceptó —dijo la señora Marlowe, levantándose el velo y dejando ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de cuando alguien logra realizar una magnifica transacción, también porque muy pronto se quitaría esa sotana que la estaba matando de calor.

—Como ya todos aceptaron, entonces los declaro marido y mujer. Si quiere puede besar a la novia —Sugirió el abogado, haciendo unos garabatos sobre los folios del libro.

Terry se inclinó sobre ella y la rubia cerró los ojos de emoción esperando por su momento, ¡por fin!, por fin era su marido y por fin le daría el beso tan ansiado y soñado. Para su decepción se quedaría únicamente en eso, en lo ansiado y soñado, porque el castaño le tomó la mano y se la besó.

—¿Y eso qué fue? —pregunto sorprendida e indignada.

—Hija no seas tan quisquillosa, más tarde celebraran en privado, ahora tienes que firmar y usted también, Terence —Casi ordenó la mujer, tirando el sombrero hacia cualquier lugar del suelo.

Tanto el castaño como la rubia escribieron algo en las hojas, y en las líneas que el disfrazado de abogado les indicaba.

—Muy bien, ahora vamos a las explicaciones de las condiciones en las que han contraído matrimonio —habló el moreno barbudo y Terry le dio una mirada significativa que el aludido comprendió—. ¡Ah!, se me olvidaba, por favor que firmen los testigos.

La señora Marlowe procedió de primero y luego la venerable anciana que con mano temblorosa hizo un garabato por firma.

—Entonces, ¿en que estábamos? —Se quedó pensando, el barbudo abogado—. Ah, sí, bueno ahora las condiciones. Señorita Marlowe, debo informarle que su ahora esposo, decidió vender su antiguo apartamento para obviamente venir a vivir a ésta casa con usted —La señora Marlowe, abrió los ojos de admiración y sorpresa. Eso no era lo que ella esperaba, pero no dijo nada y se mordió la lengua—. El dinero recibido por la venta como un acto noble del matrimonio Graham, fue...

—Querrá usted decir, Granchester —Afirmó e interrumpió la señora Marlowe, corrigiendo.

—No señora —Negó el abogado, muy seguro—, quise decir Graham, porque el señor Terence Graham desde hace varios años renunció al apellido de su padre, que por lo que puedo darme cuenta, usted está muy bien enterada de quién es; su padre el Duque de Granchester aceptó su renuncia y por consiguiente no tiene derecho a nada de la fortuna y propiedades del Ducado de su familia.

Las piernas se le ablandaron a la mujer y casi cae al suelo de la impresión, sino es porque la detiene antes la mucama.

"¿Pero qué estupidez ha hecho, Terence?", fue el pensamiento de frustración y enojo que le atravesó la cabeza como un flechazo provocándole una instantánea jaqueca. Todas sus aspiraciones de grandeza y riqueza se fueron directo a la basura, eso sin dejar pasar la frustración al sentirse ya una Lady. Y todo por culpa de ese hombre que ni siquiera le agradaba, era insufrible y tenía un carácter y humor de los mil demonios.

—¡Debió decirnos todo eso antes! —Le reclamó la mujer furiosa.

—Mamá eso que importa, Terry vendió su apartamento y con eso…

—Y con eso no pueden contar, señora Graham —dijo el abogado, sereno—, porque ese dinero será donado a la caridad, debería sentirse feliz porque ahora se les conocerá como un matrimonio filántropo.

—¿Qué dice? —Susanna, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Y la señora Marlowe peor, por lo que buscó una silla antes de quedar tirada en el suelo víctima de una aneurisma. Eran demasiadas impresiones en un solo momento y el condenado vestido parecía que iba a agarrar fuego.

—Lo que escuchó, está dentro de las cláusula del acta de matrimonio que ya firmó, su ahora esposo estableció que al casarse con usted, quería estar tan limpio como cuando lo conoció. También el dinero de sus ahorros y la venta del vehículo es parte de la donación, la cual se hará efectiva veinticuatro horas después de realizado el matrimonio.

Finalmente la señora Marlowe se desplomó al suelo en un escandaloso ruido al que nadie le dio importancia, sólo segundos después la nueva mucama se aproximó a ella para auxiliarla y ver si aún estaba viva.

Susanna por su parte, todavía trataba de asimilar toda la información recibida. Eso no podía estarles pasando, el sueño de su madre de pertenecer a la realeza inglesa se había diluido como el humo. Sus pretensiones de vivir cómodamente como una millonaria se le habían fugado de las manos, en una miserable donación y renuncia de un título nobiliario que le correspondía por ley, para convertirse en un futuro en la nueva Duquesa de Granchester.

… **Continuará…..**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo !**

Estoy de vuelta más tarde de lo que imagine.

Bien sé que la espera fue larga y aunque no quiero aburrirlas, ahora sí que les debo una buena explicación. Bueno, por fin me mudé y la verdad ha sido una pesadilla, nunca imaginé que sería una experiencia de terror jaja. Bueno no tanto así pero la verdad ha sido terrible, alternar trabajo de oficina, con trabajo de casa y la familia, es agotador y estresante. Antes contaba con 2 personas del servicio que me ayudaban, ahora no tengo a nadie y me toca a mí sola hacer todo. Por las noches regreso muerta de cansancio a la casa bastante tarde y continuó trabajando tratando de ordenar, si la vieran parece que un torbellino la hubiera azotado. Tremendo relajo de todo lo que hemos llevado hay por todos lados. No he podido terminar de ordenar, y lo peor es que aún no terminamos de desocupar la anterior, no sé cómo hace uno para acumular tantas cosas y luego cuando hay que mudarse, se vuelve una pesadilla.

Sé que no me lo están preguntando, pero me siento agotada todo el tiempo. Me acuesto a dormir y parece que sólo pasaron minutos desde que cerré los ojos y ya amaneció, me siento cansada al acostarme y despierto peor. Lamentablemente con tanta movedera me he lastimado la mano que tuve problemas y he vuelto al inmovilizador y a la dichosa pelotita. Ahora bien, ustedes se preguntarán por qué ahora les estoy diciendo todo esto. La razón es simple, he leído todos sus reviews y comentarios, también recibido mensajes (fanfiction, wattpad), de lectoras molestas porque no he actualizado desde hace tiempo y porque no había terminado ésta historia, que se planteaba como un one-shot inicialmente y que después lo vi como uno de 2 capítulos y sin embargo, éste es el 3.

Pues bien, no había querido pronunciarme al respecto de cuando me dejan sus quejas porque las comprendo, en verdad no es que lo haga por falta de respeto a ustedes que me tarde en actualizar, como algunas me lo han remarcado con molestia y otras con un poco de grosería. Incluso hasta eso último he tratado de comprender, pero algunas chicas se pasan y eso no es agradable. Hasta hoy me atrevo a comentarles algo que quizás nos pasa a muchas de las autoras y si no es así, al menos a mí sí me pasa. Para poderles llevar la actualización de 2 historias (Había una vez una boda y Masquerade), así como cuando actualizaba semanalmente Escocia muchas veces sacrifiqué mis horas de sueño por las madrugadas. Mi trabajo es muy demandante y hay temporadas que es peor, llegó la mayoría de veces a mi casa después de las 11 de la noche y otras de madrugada, a veces también debo ir los fines de semana, no es que me esté justificando por mi retraso, es sólo que quiero que comprendan que todos tenemos una vida alterna. Continuando con la explicación, para poder llevarles un capitulo que como una autora dijo, ustedes quizás tarden 10 o 15 minutos en leer, a nosotras escribirlos nos lleva mucho más tiempo, organizar las ideas y transcribirla de forma que a ustedes les agrade, consume horas y días frente al teclado. Y más cuando somos quisquillosas y tratamos de minimizar los errores, principalmente los ortográficos que resultan muy molestos al leer, algunas no se quejan pero otra son muy observadoras. También en lo posible intento no caer en las inconsistencias en la historia, porque eso la daña al cometer muchos errores de tiempos y situaciones que no coinciden y que son desagradables, y que también algunas de ustedes le dejan a uno los mensajes de eso, como cuando mencionaba que el personaje era rubio y en el siguiente capítulo resulta ser castaño. Elaborar una historia conlleva una serie de pasos y estructuras de capítulos y situaciones que ayudan a no cometer esos errores y todo eso representa trabajo y tiempo, así como las investigaciones para no meterles mentiras. Alguien dijo una vez que todo es ficción, pero la ficción no tiene nada que ver con que escribamos mentiras de situaciones que se vuelven absurdas, incluso al leer ficción. Personalmente trato en todo lo posible de llevarles capítulos digamos que en lo que posible, bien escritos o redactados, cuidando toda la semántica, sé que algunos errores de malos teclazos se van, en la edición a veces también sucede que uno cambia una idea que parece mejor y olvida borrar algunas letras o enlaces y se van. Confieso que algunas veces ni tiempo tengo de editarlos y por eso al final en el P. S. siempre me disculpo por eso. Créanme trato de minimizarlos porque aunque no es mi profesión, intento hacer todo lo que hago, lo mejor posible.

Esta noche apenas acabo de terminar éste capítulo y ya es tarde, y así nos pasa a muchas, por más que queremos actualizar antes, no podemos. Y si lo hacemos sacrificamos horas de sueño por las madrugadas, tiempo de calidad con la familia, muchas veces no nos pesa porque es algo que nos gusta hacer. Alguien que no vale la pena mencionar, en un mensaje, me dijo que si no tenía tiempo para escribir, que entonces para qué me había metido a hacerlo si no podía cumplir, que era mejor que no hiciera nada a quedarles mal. No tengo costumbre de discutir y mucho menos de responder cuando alguien se pronuncia de esa forma, quizás es una persona a la que le sobra mucho tiempo y que buena por ella. Pero en mi caso, sé que quizás nunca debí meterme a subir una historia sin haberla terminado y después publicarlo. Pero la verdad, me ganó la ansiedad, yo quería compartirles mis ideas y no pude esperar, lamentablemente la carga de trabajo y familiar fue en aumento hasta no poder cumplir con mis tiempos de actualizaciones. Y luego el problema en mi mano y una serie más de situaciones familiares que me acaecieron el año pasado. En fin el asunto es que, muchas me han preguntado que si las voy a terminar, yo les prometí que lo haría y lo pienso cumplir. Sólo por favor, el stress me mata y me causa enfermedades como "Herpes Zoster", que me invadió la cara y parte del cuero cabelludo, el año pasado en el mes octubre y que hasta hoy las manchas que deja como "cicatrices", todavía las tengo marcadas en proceso de desaparecer en algunos meses más.

Así que de verdad, con todo respeto me disculpo, no estoy justificándome, sino sólo aclarando que en el tiempo libre que tengo, trato de adelantar parte de los capítulos. También estoy trabajando en Escocia, sé que ya se los dije, pero de verdad lo estoy haciendo. Es solo que quisiera poder terminar algo en definitiva y así seguir terminando lo que tengo pendiente. Pero me cuesta, si ustedes me pudieran ayudar en ordenar mi casa, tendría más tiempo jajaja, pero de verdad es que el desorden me mata, y para las personas que sufren de stress el desorden contribuye a aumentarlo.

Bueno, si sigo voy a escribir otro capítulo pero solo de estarles explicando, es por eso que evito hablar de eso, porque cuando siento ya llené hojas de hojas.

No prometo nada, pero estoy trabajando a marchas forzadas para no tardarme tanto en la próxima actualización.

Quisiera poder agradecerles a todas con sus nombres, pero ya me caigo de sueño y de cansancio, me duele la espalda, los hombros y la nuca. Así que en el capitulo final, me tomaré el tiempo para poder agradecerles a todas como se merecen.

Antes de despedirme, quiero agradecer a todas las que me motivan para seguir escribiendo y que me apoyan con su paciencia y buenos comentarios. A las que no son tan buenos, pues pedirles que comprendan.

También quisiera agradecer a quienes en el grupo de Facebook, **"Autoras Candy & Terry"**, organizado por Ceshire, nominaron 2 de mis historias en diferentes categorías.

 **"Había una vez una boda" (como historia de comedia en proceso)**

 **"Escocia, una reunión inesperada" (long fic, drama y en proceso)**

Para ser sincera no me lo esperaba, nos dieron la oportunidad a las autoras de nominar nuestras historias, en esos días estaba yo a mil de trabajo y recién mudada que no me enteré hasta que la regia Ceshire me avisó. No tuve valor de hacerlo esperando una mala respuesta de las lectoras, pero de verdad me sorprendió que salieran nominadas, porque soy una novata entre todo éste mar de autoras de larga trayectoria de Fanfiction. Así que muchas gracias si dentro de las lectoras de Fanfiction o de Wattpad, están quienes me hayan nominado, es un honor para mí que me tomaran en cuenta y me hicieron palpitar el corazón de emoción.

 **UN ENORME Y GIGANTESCO**

 **"GRACIAS"**

Para todas las que me han dado la oportunidad de llegar a sus teléfonos, tablets, computadoras o cual sea el medio que utilicen para leer mis historias y las del resto de las autoras. Gracias a todas, las que se hacen notar con los reviews, favoritos y seguidoras, a las que no tienen cuenta y dejan su nombre, a las que no lo dejan pero comentan y también a las inolvidables "Lectoras anónimas". Porque todas y cada una de ustedes contribuyen y hacen posible que la inspiración nos llegue y la podamos trasladar en historias para ustedes que nos leen y comentan.

 **Sólo me tomo un momento para responder algo.**

 **Monique: Descuida no hay problema, déjame tus comentarios en inglés, no tengo ningún problema para leerlos. Gracias por comentar y por sumarte a la historia. Saludos.**

* * *

 **NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO**

 **FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA PARA TODAS QUE LO PASEN MUY REGIO, BESOS Y ABRAZOS DE OSO 😘😘😘😘😘**

* * *

Ps. Y ya saben, mil disculpas por todo los errores que encuentren, se fue éste otra vez sin edición.

09-02-19


	7. ¡¿Y la noche de bodas!

**CAPITULO VII**

Después de todo el circo que se armó en la casa de las Marlowe al finalizar la dichosa boda, la rubia de ojos azules había hecho tremendo escándalo con la información recibida por parte del abogado y arremetió con todo cuanto pudo en el pequeño salón, en el cual se había quedado sola con su madre tirada en el suelo. El resto había salido del lugar restando interés al espectáculo, dando prioridad a intereses más importantes que sabían conllevaba a otro tipo de reclamos.

Mientras escuchaban el alboroto que tenía montado la rubia en la habitación sin mucha importancia, Terry estaba muy molesto indagando el motivo de la presencia de su compañera del teatro, a la vez que observaban a la joven mucama salir por la puerta principal aterrorizada huyendo.

—¿Me quieres decir por qué diablos está Karen aquí y como es que la conoces? —Le preguntaba el inglés a Charlie visiblemente furioso.

—Tranquilízate Terry —Le pidió el moreno nervioso—. Cuando venía para acá, me encontré con la señorita y quiso acompañarme —Fue la inocente respuesta que dio sin saber realmente qué decirle. Ni Charlie ni Karen esperaban que el castaño los descubriera y por lo mismo no tenían ninguna excusa que darle.

—¿Te crees que soy idiota? —Cuestionó el actor, con una expresión de ironía—, vas a decirme que de pronto a Karen se le ocurrió pasearse por Nueva York luciendo como un costal de arrugas —La castaña frunció el ceño con la comparación—; tú te la encontraste, la reconociste y la invitaste a venir porque no tenías acompañante.

—Bueno, en realidad no fue así exactamente —replicó el moreno sonriendo despreocupado—. Estoy seguro que no querrás saber la verdad ahora Terry, así que mejor déjalo así, además podrían escucharnos. Creo que es mejor que ahora tranquilices a tú fiera —añadió señalando hacia el salón, donde Susanna parecía que ya había acabado con todo y la escuchaban aún gritar cosas que no podían comprender, o que era mejor no entender ni repetir.

—Ustedes dos me van a escuchar, y tú —dijo dirigiéndose a la castaña—. No entiendo qué haces aquí y por qué, pero vas a decírmelo después. Como veo que conoces bien a Charlie, nos juntaremos los tres en tú apartamento mañana y allí hablaremos —Karen, asintió sin objetar—. Ahora váyanse.

—¿Crees que es seguro quedarte solo aquí, con ellas? —Lo inquirió el moreno, un tanto preocupado. Todavía podía recordar el brillo del filoso cuchillo que la señora Marlowe escondía en su vestido, con lo furiosa que estaba la mujer podía lastimar a su viejo amigo.

—Sí, no te preocupes, es mejor que se vayan —Les pidió escuchando como el concierto de gritos parecía haber dado fin en la habitación.

—Terry… yo quisiera decirte que… —Lo que Karen quiso decirle titubeando no pudo ser, porque Charlie la tomó del brazo para callarla y casi llevarla a rastras hacia la salida.

—Mañana Karen, mañana hablaremos todos —Interrumpió el moreno, pasando por la salida.

—Pero es que yo quiero que Terry sepa que…

—¿Que yo qué? —La inquirió el castaño, interrumpiendo al verla casi desaparecer por la puerta de la salida.

—Mañana Karen, mañana —Insistió Charlie, hablando entre dientes tomando la manija de la puerta para cerrar.

—¡No!, Terry pon atención a todo, a cualquier cosa que te parezca extraña, por favor fíjate bien en… —La frase se cortó con el golpe de la puerta cerrándose.

—¿En qué? —habló en voz baja el actor, muy intrigado frunciendo el ceño. No era ningún tonto, no pasó desapercibido para él que Charlie estuviera impidiéndole a su compañera hablar algo que parecía muy importante para ella. Pero ¿qué podía ser? y lo más notable, ¿qué hacía Karen con él allí y por qué se había presentado con un disfraz?

"Ese par, tendrá que decirme que están tramando", se dijo en un pensamiento que le preocupó.

Sólo esperaba que no hubiesen cometido ninguna tontería. Muy lejos estaba de imaginar en el problema en que se habían metido con él cuando se enterara.

Con un profundo suspiro decidió despejar esos pensamientos y a tomar al toro por los cuernos o más bien a las dos vacas. En la habitación, parecía haberse restablecido la calma porque ya no se escuchaban gritos ni cosas rompiéndose, la situación no dejaba de mortificarlo y hacerlo sentir como un canalla, pero ya estaba hecho y no podía dar marcha atrás. Además, tampoco era nada agradable haber confirmado sin habérselo propuesto el interés económico que tenían de él, ¿cómo se había enterado la señora Marlowe de su noble procedencia?

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la mujer sentada en el suelo con el rostro desfigurado de la ira y decepción; Susanna se había arrancado algunos encajes del vestido, tenía el cabello alborotado y el maquillaje corrido.

—Muy bien, ahora puedo ver que todos estamos sin las máscaras —Expresó el castaño bastante frustrado—. Por primera vez encararemos ésta situación como debimos haberlo hecho desde el principio —Por respuesta de ambas, obtuvo una mirada de odio y desprecio, pero eso no lo amedrentó y prosiguió—. Como ya han escuchado no tengo nada más que mi trabajo y el sueldo que me paguen por actuar, no hay títulos nobiliarios ni bienes que heredar. Dicho sea de paso señora Marlowe, me gustaría que me dijera ¿cómo se enteró de quién es mi padre?

—¿Y usted cree que eso importa ahora? —contestó mirándolo de forma desagradable y con el odio que le calcinaba el interior.

El castaño no quiso ahondar en el asunto e insistir, al final poco importaba y tampoco le daría tanta relevancia.

—Está bien, si no quiere decirlo no importa, me da igual, no es nada que modifique mi vida ni mí futuro y hay cosas más importantes que debo resolver. Una de esas es que tengo que ir a mi apartamento y recoger mis cosas personales, las más inmediatas, el resto le he pedido a Karen que me permita tenerlas en su casa, así que volveré hasta la noche.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —Gritó la rubia, airada de furia—, nos acabamos de casar y ya piensas marcharte, ¡estás loco!

—¡Cálmate Susanna! —Le exigió el recién casado, dispuesto a no permitir más desorden—, no te parece que ya fue suficiente todo el escándalo que hiciste, no me provoques o te aseguro que no volveré —Le informó en completo silencio de ambas, que lo veían como si quisieran matarlo y él les dio la espalda para retirarse—. ¡Ah!, olvidaba decirles —añadió volteándose antes de salir por la puerta—. Su nueva mucama ya se largó y por el semblante que llevaba dudo que vuelvan a verla, así que creo que tendrás que buscar a Kunigunde, Susana, por lo visto fue la única que tardó más tiempo —concluyó.

—Tú y esa mugrosa pueden irse a… —La mirada de la rubia, podía calcinar una ciudad completa. ¿Todavía se atrevía a mencionar a la andrajosa y despreciable mucama, cuando ella estaba echa un desastre por sus últimas hazañas?

"Puedes estar por seguro que jamás volverás a ver a ese engendro", fue el pensamiento maléfico que atravesó por la cabeza de la ojiazul, a la vez que sonreía y que al joven actor le pareció inexplicable su extraña actitud.

—Despreocúpese, Terence —Intervino la señora Marlowe, con marcada ironía incorporándose del suelo intentando verse digna al sacudirse el vestido—. Le daremos gusto en todo lo que quiera, lo haremos sentir como si estuviera en su casa —hablaba la mujer con marcado sarcasmo—. Si quiere un esperpento de mucama se lo conseguiremos —finalizó con una sonrisa falsa.

El castaño no quiso responder a la provocación que sólo los llevaría a una nueva discusión y terminó por atravesar la puerta del salón, y luego la de la entrada para olvidarse por algunas horas lo que había sido ese día infernal. No obstante, había algo que no dejaba de intrigarlo, la desaparición inesperada de Kunigunde y el que fuese acusada de ¿ladrona?

"¿Dónde estará?", pensó mientras caminaba hacia su automóvil que estaba estacionado en la calle y del cual tendría que prescindir el tiempo que fuera necesario; se montó en el asiento y condujo hasta su casa para arreglar algunas cosas y tumbarse a la cama un par de horas para reflexionar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Mientras tanto, en el apartamento de Karen, la puerta de la entrada se abría para dejar pasar a dos personas que caminaban en total mutismo. Ambos llegaron a la sala y se dejaron caer en los sofás con pesadez retirando casi por completo los disfraces que habían usado ese día.

—Estoy tan preocupada —comentó la castaña, rompiendo el silencio que se apoderó de ambos pasados varios minutos en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

—No sé si estoy volviéndome paranoico o de tanto escucharte decir lo mismo ya empiezo a verla torturada en mis pensamientos —respondió el moreno, levantándose de su lugar y pasándose la mano por el cabello, bastante nervioso.

—Para ti es muy fácil decir cualquier cosa o burlarte, como no fuiste tú quién la hospedó en tú casa y a quién su familia cree que estas escondiendo —Se quejó la joven verdaderamente preocupada—. Te imaginas cuando ese teléfono suene dentro de unas horas ¿qué les voy a decir? —decía la castaña, acabándose las uñas de nerviosismo. Estaba verdaderamente afligida, la noche anterior Archie le había reclamado bastante feo antes de que el rubio Patriarca le arrebatara el auricular.

—Iremos más noche y buscaremos la forma de entrar a la casa sin que nos vean para buscarla ¿no es eso lo que propusiste? —La inquirió con mirada interrogativa.

—No, señor —Negó enfática con el dedo—, yo no pienso entrar y arriesgarme a que me descubran y termine en la cárcel. Por eso quería hablar con Terry para decirle todo y que sea él quien la busque, viviendo allí le será más fácil. Pero tenías que interrumpirme y arrastrarme para que no le dijera y ahora estamos metidos en un gran lío. Insensato ¿acaso no sabes quién es la familia de ella o lo que representan en este país? —Se quejó agarrándose la cabeza de preocupación.

—¡No, no sé! —respondió el moreno, con la misma exasperación—, pero sí sé quién es Terry y lo que representa que le digamos a quién metimos en esa casa y por qué, también lo que nos hará si se lo decimos.

—¡Rayos! —La actriz se llevó las manos al rostro de angustia y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás—. Todo es culpa tuya, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando te hice caso, estoy metida en un gran problema por ambos lados, si la familia de ella no me mete a la cárcel o me manda a matar, entonces lo hará Terry —Se quejó y luego se descubrió para mirarlo amenazadoramente—. Pero de algo estoy segura —Le dijo señalándolo con su dedo y levantándose de su lugar—, si yo caigo tú caes conmigo, les diré que tú lo planeaste todo y yo solo fui tú víctima.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte así no vamos a resolver nada, piensa en que ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en ayudarlos —Le recordó el moreno y la castaña suspiró resignada, estaba en lo correcto—. Además, con lamentos y reproches no resolvemos nada, tenemos que pensar fríamente y agotar todas las posibilidades. Por lo pronto hay que idear un plan para entrar a esa casa y tú que anduviste husmeando por los alrededores debiste ver alguna opción —La interrogó.

—Bueno, quizás… —Ella se quedó pensativa tratando de ubicar en sus recuerdos alguna opción que pudiera ayudarles a resolver el lío en el que estaban metidos, todo por intervenir y querer robarle una oportunidad al Destino.

En otra parte, en la casa de las Marlowe, Susanna y su madre se encontraban desilusionadas sentadas, una en su silla de ruedas con el vestido desordenado y un zapato tirado a media habitación y la otra sentada en la silla que le correspondía al novio frente al abogado.

—¡Todo esto es un desastre! —Se quejó la mujer mayor, observando el reguero de cosas quebradas por todo el suelo y el vestido negro que estaba mortificándola, al cual ya le había arrancado de un tirón los botones del cuello que estaban sofocándola—. ¿No podías haber hecho menos drama y evitar romper ese jarrón que fue un obsequio de mi tía?, fue un regalo que trajo de Europa —Se lamentó con amargura, poniéndose de pie para caminar hasta donde se encontraban los restos de lo que antes pudo haber sido un bonito jarrón.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Te parece poco lo que me hizo Terry?, y tú lamentándote por esa mugrosa baratija que tú tía debió comprar en un mercado de pulgas de Arkansas, ¿de verdad crees que viajó a Europa?, era una tacaña ¿acaso te volviste loca mamá? —La inquirió molesta e indignada—. Otra cosa, ¿por qué te vestiste así toda de negro y con ese vestido tan horroroso? pareces un espectro.

—Eres una insensible, ¿querías que me pusiera algo más llamativo?, suficiente es que hiciéramos una celebración en ésta casa, ¿no recuerdas que estamos de luto por la muerte de mi tía?

—¿De luto?, ¡si tú tía murió hace veinte años!

—Pero no debes olvidar que ella nos heredó esta casa y le debemos respeto.

—Querrás decir éste caserón viejo que ya se nos cae encima, te aseguro que si estornudo fuerte el techo con todo y el ático terminará cayendo y aplastándonos —Aseguró la joven rubia, y luego de mencionar el ático recordó algo muy importante de lo cual debían de hacerse cargo—. Mamá, se te ha olvidado que tenemos un pendiente del cual debemos ocuparnos —añadió con una seña que indicaba hacia el techo.

—Lo había olvidado —replicó la mujer, soltando los trozos de porcelana de lo que antes era el jarrón e incorporándose—. Tenemos que encontrar la forma de deshacernos de ella —La mujer se quedó pensando unos segundos y luego el rostro se le iluminó como si se le hubiese encendido un foco—. Antes de hacerlo, podríamos aprovechar para que limpie este desastre, ya oíste a Terence, la otra mucama se largó.

La rubia rodó los ojos llevándose las manos al rostro de fastidio y en esa pose le habló a su madre.

—Mamá, creo que esta situación te ha afectado la cabeza más a ti que a mí, ¿cómo se te ocurre que vamos a poner a esa mugrosa a limpiar el salón antes de deshacernos de ella? —La rubia negó con fastidio—. Tendrás que limpiar tú y luego subiremos a ver cómo está, con suerte, tal vez ya se murió, desde ayer no le llevas nada de comer.

—Quien sabe, a lo mejor y tienes razón —Sonrió la mujer satisfecha y luego se tornó muy seria—. Si no fueras tan caprichosa, no tendría que limpiar este desorden que hiciste, debería ponerte a ti a hacerlo.

—Aunque pudiera no lo haría, mejor ayúdame a llegar a mi cuarto, sabes bien que no puedo ir sola por esa rampa y quiero tener todo listo para cuando vuelva Terry, estoy segura que se llevará una sorpresa —Sonrió con picardía.

—De verdad no comprendo cómo puedes soportar a ese hombre, es realmente odioso e insoportable, si antes me desagradaba, ahora lo detesto —aseguró apretando los dientes—. Mira que negarnos los derechos que nos merecemos solo porque es un terco, te casaste con él y de nada nos ha servido porque ahora está en la miseria, ¡no tiene dinero!, ¡ni dónde vivir!, no tiene ni donde caerse muerto y lo peor, ahora tendré que aguantarlo en mi propia casa que se sienta el amo y señor. ¡Tienes que divorciarte!

—Te equivocas mamá, en cuanto tenga un hijo verás cómo las cosas cambian.

—Te prohíbo que te acerques a él —Exigió la mujer aterrada con aire de pudor.

—Mamá, es que todavía no te das cuenta lo que eso significaría.

—Por supuesto, que eches a perder tú vida dándole un hijo a ese ogro come niños.

—¡No mamá! —dijo Susana, exasperada por la brutalidad de su madre—, cuando el padre de Terry se entere que su primogénito tuvo un hijo ¿qué crees que hará?

—No lo sé, supongo que nada. A menos que no hayas entendido, el abogado de Terence fue claro al decir que él muy idiota había renunciado a toda la herencia de su padre —dijo entre dientes del coraje—. Por su culpa ya no serás Duquesa y yo como tú madre una ¡Lady! —Lamentaba con enojo.

—¡No, mamá, tú no entiendes! —La riñó exasperada rodando los ojos—. Fue tan afortunado que hayas podido interceptar las cartas que le envió su padre y así nos hayamos enterado de su noble procedencia. Aunque Terry no quiera saber nada de él, el Duque sí y eso es lo que conviene a nuestros intereses, si no puedo tener su amor y corazón, entonces tendré su dinero. Casi puedo asegurarte que ese hombre no permitirá que su nieto pase privaciones y en cuanto sepa de su existencia, le dará todo lo que Terry ha despreciado, y allí estaré yo como la madre abnegada de un futuro Duque.

La señora Marlowe abrió la boca de admiración y luego sonrió muy complacida, entonces Susanna no eran tan tonta como creía y si en algún momento pensó que el amor que sentía por el joven aristócrata la había vuelto sumisa y boba, estaba equivocada, finalmente el alumno estaba superando al maestro.

—Esa es una jugada muy hábil e inteligente de tú parte, hija. Terence podrá negarse a recibir todo lo que se le dé la gana, pero no podrá con su hijo y lo que el Duque quiera darle. Debemos preparar todo para cuando vuelva a la noche, cuánto antes resultes embarazada será mejor. Lo único que lamento es que no podré ser una Lady pero mientras disfrute del dinero del título, creo que podré soportarlo —Soltó una carcajada de malicia, casi podía saborear la venganza y la satisfacción de tener todo cuanto quisiera y que creía se merecía.

—Sí, vamos, estoy ansiosa porque llegue la noche —dijo Susanna, ruborizándose con una risilla—. Por fin es mío y muy pronto lo será más, no habrá nada ni nadie que interfiera entre nosotros y llegará a amarme como yo lo deseo.

—Vamos hija, te dejaré en tú habitación y luego subiré al ático a ver si esa harapienta todavía está viva, al final me da lástima, no tiene la culpa de ser horrible y que tú esposo tenga tan mal gusto, mira que fijarse en una mucama y encima fea y deforme —comentó la mujer con desdén.

Tomó del sujetador la silla y empezó a empujarla hacia la salida, en el camino iban regocijándose de lo que ya consideraban su gran triunfo, cada una con un objetivo distinto, la madre con las esperanzas financieras de una vida mejor y la hija con la certeza de que esa noche sería la mejor e inolvidable de su vida.

En el ático una joven con ojos llorosos había escuchado toda la conversación de las mujeres y lo que había sucedido ese día en el salón, los ductos de ventilación eran sus más fieles cómplices para enterarse de casi todo lo que sucedía en ese lugar. Todavía resonaban en su cabeza y en su alma noble, las palabras de maldad que había en ellas y el error que tantos años antes habían cometido en alas del deber y la compasión. Al final comprendió que nadie puede hacer por otro lo que no ha hecho por sí mismo, en un intento fallido quiso salvar un alma sin darse cuenta que se habían sentenciado tres. Dos más que una y una más que tres.

Las muñecas le dolían por el constante roce para soltarlas, las piernas le temblaban de entumecimiento por la larga e incómoda posición en la que se encontraba, amarrada de pies y tobillos, y amordaza para evitar que gritara. No muy lejos de ella vio dos pequeños roedores que la observaban con detenimiento y se aproximaban con sigilo, no les tenía miedo, amaba a toda la naturaleza incluyendo a esos pequeñines y por un momento sus ojos sonrieron de esperanza, quiso pensar que venían en su ayuda como en los cuentos a roer los amarres de sus manos y pies para liberarla; pero cuando se abalanzaron feroces y hambrientos para morderla estiró sus piernas adoloridas y los lanzó lejos de su cuerpo. Los dos huyeron despavoridos, ese día no habían tenido suerte, probarían mejor comer las sobras de la cocina que eran más seguras y menos agresivas que la joven de ojos verdes.

"Gracias", dijo en su cabeza la damisela en apuros, ya que no podía hacerlo con su boca.

Llevaba horas armándose de valor para mover las piernas pero el dolor le dominaba, al verse asediada por los pequeños ratones su instinto de conservación, la hizo moverse sin pensarlo más. Con dificultad, débil por la falta de alimento y todavía adolorida por la incómoda posición, se puso de pie y empezó a tratar de dar pequeños saltos para movilizarse y buscar algo con lo que pudiera soltarse; en esos menesteres se encontraba cuando escuchó unos pasos y se dejó caer de nuevo en el mismo lugar en el que estuvo antes; el sol se había retirado del horizonte y la negrura de la noche empezaba a dar paso por aquel sitio, apenas iluminado por pequeños rayos de luna que se colaban con timidez. La puerta se abrió muy despacio haciendo un ruido escandaloso y escalofriante, como si fuese el sarcófago del mismo Drácula emergiendo de las tinieblas y la presencia de una de sus servidoras apareciendo por el umbral, vestida toda de negro y con un aspecto nada agradable que le causó escalofríos, un gemido ahogado por la mordaza se le escapó a la noble y gentil mucama que yacía tirada en el suelo.

La espeluznante figura se fue acercando a ella lentamente, en una apariencia de casi flotar por el aire y todo por aquel largo vestido negro hasta el suelo y la oscuridad que estaba atrapando el entorno. La piel se le erizó de la impresión a la joven de ojos verdes al ver un extraño brillo que apenas se podía apreciar con la poca luz, en un fugaz recuerdo viajó a los años de su infancia donde un par de chiquillos odiosos le propinaron un fuerte susto en un acto de maldad, casi sin respiración por el miedo sintió su cuerpo desvanecerse y todo se volvió verdadera oscuridad a su alrededor, solo un pensamiento se cruzó por su cabeza antes de sucumbir, "Terry".

—Todavía respira —dijo la mujer sofocada por subir los escalones hasta el ático—. ¿Qué podemos hacer con esta mugrosa? —Se preguntó titubeante. La verdad no sabía qué hacer con ella y por qué habían cometido la locura de encerrarla en el ático. Bueno, sí lo sabía, no podía hacerse la tonta, todo era por culpa de ese despreciable maniático mal humorado y pervertido de Terence y, por la manía de Susanna de sentir celos hasta de una escoba con vestido—. Te traía algo de comida —dijo mirando la bandeja con unos trozos de pan—, pero veo que prefieres dormir, te dejaré esto en el suelo y cuando tengas hambre podrás comer —añadió y luego se dio un golpe mental en la cabeza, ¿cómo iba a comer amarrada y amordazada?, que tonta—. Es cierto, estando atada no podrás hacerlo, bueno ahora duerme y en un rato vendré de nuevo para ver si estas despierta, no quiero que mueras aquí y me apestes la casa —concluyó y se llevó de nuevo la bandeja y cerró la puerta con llave.

En un edificio de fachada muy elegante estilo art deco muy a la moda de la época, y en un apartamento con decoración ecléctica que se encontraba en completa oscuridad y silencio; un joven de cabellos castaños cortos y mirada azul verdosa perdida en algún lugar del techo que era apenas iluminado por la luz que entraba por la ventana, se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos y reflexiones de las últimas horas.

"¿Qué diablos había hecho con su vida los últimos años?, un irreverente ¡nada!", pensó apretando los dientes.

Había visto pasar su vida de frente arrastrándolo sin gloria y llena de equivocaciones que habían sido pagadas a un costo muy alto. Pese a ser tan exitoso en su trabajo, su vida personal era una completa pesadilla, obligado por tantas cosas que solo le causaban insomnio y sin sabores, claro, si a eso se le podía llamar "vida". Necesitaba un vaso de whiskey con urgencia, ¡no!, mejor una caja completa de botellas y ahogarse hasta perder la noción del tiempo. ¿Por qué de pronto le habían venido esos malos pensamientos? —Se preguntó sentándose en su confortable cama—. Eran los mismos que lo habían atacado semanas atrás y que afortunadamente no había cedido ni caído en la tentación, tentación que lo llevaba a pensar inexplicablemente en el paradero de la extraña inmigrante Kunigunde, sin intentar evitarlo, sonrió grande al recordar la dulce mirada verde que se escondía detrás de toda esa suciedad de su rostro, también se sorprendió de hacerlo ya que hasta los músculos faciales le dolieron. No podía negar que la joven era bastante fuera de lo normal en su rara apariencia, y no sólo por la pequeña joroba que la inclinaba hacia adelante, sino por toda ella. Las veces que se encontraron siempre le ofrecía comida y adicional a eso parecía solo poder decir "té", pese al mal trato que era tan evidente por parte de Susanna, la había visto sonreír con amabilidad sin quejarse y eso le había llamado grandemente la atención de esa chica.

En realidad no podía imaginar cual era la edad de ella, pero eso que importaba, a lo que si debía prestar atención en ese momento en que se llevó la mano a la barbilla inquieto, era al motivo que tenía para estar pensando en ella. Pese a que nunca le agradó el mal trato hacia nadie y menos a los desvalidos, tampoco era como si estuviera pendiente de la servidumbre y no era que los considerara sus inferiores para humillarlos como lo hacían otros. Pero Kunigunde lo tenía desconcertado y no le agradaba que hubiese desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, tenía que averiguar dónde estaba. ¡No!, otra vez la chica de ojos verdes acaparando sus pensamientos y sus ideas.

—Ni siquiera sé si es una chica y con ello quiero decir que no sé si es joven o una anciana, aunque con esos ojos tan expresivos no podría imaginar que bajo esas toneladas de suciedad en su rostro, se esconda una viejecilla —Inexplicablemente pensar en ella, le producía calidez al alma y sonrisas que parecían haberse perdido de su rostro desde hacía una eternidad—. Me siento tan tonto y ridículo riendo como un adolescente por una mujer que no representa nada para mí, y que empiezo a preocuparme porque pienso en ella más de lo que debiera hacerlo.

Sacudió la cabeza un poco para despejarse y concentrar su atención a lo que le esperaba en pocas horas, ya había descansado lo suficiente y aunque no había hecho otra cosa más importante que pensar en dónde se encontraba Kunigunde, debía arreglar sus enseres y volver a la casa que le esperaba como su morada por poco tiempo, al menos eso era lo que esperaba con ansiedad.

Metió lo necesario de sus artículos personales en una maleta pequeña y en otra más grande la ropa necesaria para los días que le esperaban, todo muy casual, nada de trajes ostentosos que no necesitaba. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces dando las últimas miradas por su apartamento el cual no lo vería llegar por algún tiempo que en verdad deseaba que fuera breve, apagó la luz y cerró la puerta con doble llave no sin antes dejar las de su automóvil sobre una de las mesas de la entrada.

Al salir tomó un vehículo de alquiler que lo condujo hacia su próximo destino, la noche había llegado por completo y las horas habían avanzado sin detenerse, lo sabía bien porque una molestia natural en el estómago le avisaba que era la hora de la comida, esperaba que al llegar a donde las Marlowe tuvieran algo aceptable para darle de cenar.

Susanna se había apresurado a mejorar su aspecto desde la última vez que Terry saliera de la casa, la señora Marlowe había regresado al ático para alimentar a la secuestrada y permitirle usar el servicio con un filoso cuchillo amenazándola, no deseaba que la indeseable terminara mal logrando sus planes delatándose y menos que ensuciara el lugar donde se encontraba y después tuviera que limpiarlo. Ganas no le faltaron de obligarla a que limpiara el desastre que su hija había hecho horas antes, pero se contuvo con bastante renuencia obligada por Susanna para no cometer errores que las delataran.

Pasadas las ocho de la noche los golpes a la puerta de la entrada anunciaron la llegada del recién casado, Susanna no sabía si pellizcarse las mejillas, arreglarse el cabello, peinarse las pestañas, fingir sonrojarse, saludar o taparse el solitario zapato que se dejaba ver sobre la silla ruedas. Como no pudo decidir por ninguna de las opciones anteriores, se dispuso a retomar la mal lograda costura que no avanzaba ni una sola puntada, pero que la aguja le pinchó el dedo.

—¡Rayos, como detesto esto de bordar, es ridículo! —Se quejó llevándose el dedo a la boca, sin percatarse que ya su flamante esposo estaba muy cerca y la había visto.

—Se ve que eres toda una experta en eso —Señaló el bordado con burla mal disfrazada. Si a eso se le podía llamar bordado, el hilo estaba aparentemente tejido enredado entre la tela sin darle forma de nada—. No deberías esforzarte tanto querida, podrías hacerte daño —dijo con tono de sarcasmo.

—¡Terry! —Lo riñó ella, inconforme. Aunque también con vergüenza por ser descubierta. Lo cierto es que esos menesteres nunca fueron de su agrado, y por eso su afición a la actuación. Tratar de cubrir apariencias de algo que no se le daba era más difícil que fingir sonrojo—. Por fin has vuelto.

—Debía dejar resuelto todo antes de regresar, no me fui más que unas horas, no creo ser tan especial como para que no pudieras estar sin mí.

—La verdad es que no lo es —Interrumpió la señora Marlowe, detrás de él.

El castaño la ignoró y sin dar importancia a lo escuchado, siguió con la conversación frente a Susanna.

—Ya es tarde y hora de cenar, imagino que mi querida esposa ya habrá preparado algo para comer, estoy muy cansado y después de cenar solo pienso en subir a la habitación y descansar —comentó dándole una mirada significativa, que la rubia cometió el error de malinterpretar.

—Por supuesto que ya está lista, Su Alteza Real —replicó la mujer mayor, pasando a su lado e inclinándose con una mal reverencia de burla—. Mi Susy es la esposa perfecta y vive solo para complacer los deseos de, Su Alteza —añadió con el mismo sarcasmo inicial.

—Debo informarle y corregirle con mucho agrado, señora —Le devolvió él la burla. Dirigiéndose por primera vez a ella, y con agrado continuó—. El derecho de llamar Su Alteza Real, solo es concedido a los soberanos o reyes por si no me comprende, y a sus hijos los Príncipes. Estoy seguro que mi padre se complacería mucho que usted se dirigiera a él, de la forma con la que le corresponde, "Su Gracia". Pero a mí no me impresiona. Primero, porque detesto la hipocresía que conceden esos títulos nobiliarios. Segundo, porque le recuerdo que ya nada tengo que ver con ellos y; tercero, porque su reverencia ha sido la peor que he visto en mi vida en una plebeya, además tendría que dirigirse a mí como "Lord Terence" y con algo mejor que ese intento burdo y ridículo que acaba de hacer —Sonrió al ver la expresión de furia de la mujer indignada por la humillación—. Si no hay nada mejor que observarla hacer tonterías —añadió y luego pasó su vista a Susanna—, agradecería que pasáramos a la mesa, en verdad tengo urgencia por retirarme lo más pronto posible a descansar.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó la rubia, más que emocionada por lo que ella consideraba era su sutil invitación a compartir la noche tan soñada que esperaba. Sin darle importancia al intercambio de frases y diretes que se habían dicho su madre y él, lo invitó con su mano a que empujara la silla de ruedas y el tejido voló por los aires hacia algún lugar donde quedaría eternamente perdido.

La cena no fue más agradable que las ironías de minutos antes, la señora Marlowe no perdió oportunidad para aguijonearlo y exasperarlo; hábilmente Terence no cayó en las nuevas provocaciones, si bien estaba harto de escucharla hablar y más de una vez se le atravesó el deseo de callarla metiendo una pieza de pan en su boca. Se abstuvo para lo que esperaba le proporcionara mayor satisfacción, de la cual la señora Marlowe estaba disfrutando encantada.

Al concluir la comida y servido el postre por la mismísima mujer que lo estaba provocando, la rubia de ojos azules se anticipó a cualquier idea que el nuevo esposo tuviera de mencionar.

—Terry, pedí que la mejor habitación de la planta alta fuera preparada —Mencionó ésta vez sin fingir ruborizarse—. Espero que sea de tú agrado —añadió con timidez.

—Si tiene una cómoda cama, lo demás no tiene importancia para mí —replicó él, sin darle mucho interés al asunto. Ni sospechar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia, a la cual las mejillas no le eran suficiente para retener todo el rojo de su nerviosismo por el preludio que le esperaba, según ella. El castaño no pudo comprender el verla como un tomate—. Entonces no veo razón para esperar más —Se levantó de su silla con la intención de avanzar hacia ella—. Te acompañaré a tú habitación la cuál supongo será la misma en la planta baja para tú comodidad, y después subiré a la mía, sólo me indican ¿cuál es? —Le dijo llegando hasta donde estaba con la expresión seria.

Un mareo repentino atacó a ambas mujeres, ¿qué rayos había dicho?, ¿acompañarla a su habitación y luego a la suya? Estaba demente o en verdad quería volverlas locas.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Interrogó la rubia volteándose para verlo sin poder creer lo que había escuchado con los ojos muy abiertos. Había perdido el sonrojo en un segundo y se veía muy blanca. A lo mejor le había hecho daño el estofado y no escuchó bien.

—Últimamente pareces tener problemas en los oídos, querida mía —Negaba Terry, levantando las cejas. Sabía perfectamente que esa era la reacción que tendría su ahora esposa. Estaba más que preparado para la batalla campal que le esperaba.

—¡¿Esto es una burla o un chiste de mal gusto?! —Gritó airada la señora Marlowe, tirando la servilleta a la mesa y poniéndose de pie. La rubia de ojos azules todavía estaba demasiado perpleja y la sangre aún no le volvía al cuerpo para despotricar contra él, pero allí estaba su madre para representarla cuando ella no podía.

—No señora, no es una burla, ni tampoco un chiste ¿le parece que tengo alma de comediante? —Le corrigió el esposo, sin amedrentarse muy sereno y luego continuó dirigiendo su vista a Susanna para concluir con la explicación, que le daría sólo porque se le daba la gana enfurecer más a la señora Marlowe—. Es la realidad que nos espera, yo te prometí que me quedaría contigo, y lo he cumplido ya por varios años. Te dije que nos casaríamos, y ya lo hicimos hoy. Serías mi esposa y ya lo eres. Como ves, he cumplido todo cuanto dije —Aseguró muy tranquilo, pese a las miradas que recibía de ambas mujeres que estaban tan pasmadas que no habían replicado y a la señora casi sentía le estaba provocando un infarto. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo habían planeado horas antes—. Por demás está que continúe con una explicación que es más que evidente, nos hemos casado, sí —Se respondió a sí mismo, ante el mutismo de ellas—, seremos esposos ante todos, por supuesto que lo haremos. Pero en la casa no necesitamos fingir y menos cubrir apariencias absurdas, tú dormirás en tú habitación y yo en la mía.

—¡Estás equivocado, no pienso aceptar eso! —Por fin la rubia, había podido salir del estado catatónico en el que se encontraba, un segundo más y le daría una apoplejía—. No voy a ser tú burla ni la de nadie, te casaste conmigo y ahora eres mío y de nadie más. Así que ésta noche me cumples porque me cumples —Exigió y para nada que se ruborizó por lo que demandaba.

—Susanna, qué exigencias son esas, no son propias de una dama, ¿no te lo dijo tú madre? —respondió él, disfrutando todo el asunto, aunque empezando a exasperarse—. Por demás están tus exigencias, no pienso cambiar de opinión y así será la vida entre nosotros, si te parece, que bien y si no, puedes pedir la anulación.

—¡Si crees que voy a darte ese gusto, estás equivocado! —Replicó la rubia, empuñando las manos de furia—. Mañana iré con el sacerdote para exigirle que hable contigo sobre tus deberes conyugales.

—Hazlo, me tiene sin importancia lo que hagas, puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana y puedes traer a todo el Vaticano si así lo deseas, yo soy inglés y anglicano —Se encogió de hombros y luego se cruzó de brazos—. Ya te dije que no pienso cambiar de opinión y es mi última palabra, nadie me va a obligar a hacer lo que no quiero —Negaba con la cabeza con mucha seguridad—. Y cómo tú no estás cansada y no tienes intención de dormir, te dejó con tú madre para que reflexiones con ella acerca de esos malos e impúdicos pensamientos que tienes ésta noche —La regaño con su dedo índice—. A pesar de todo, creo es buena idea que mañana vayas y te confieses con el sacerdote, para que limpies tú mente del pecado —Le sugirió tragándose la carcajada que deseaba entonar ante la mirada de indignación de ella—. Buenas noches, que descanses bien. ¡Ah! y no te preocupes que yo buscaré mi habitación —dijo ya muy cerca de la puerta.

Susanna lo vio salir del comedor sin poder creer lo que le estaba sucediendo, todos sus planes de esa noche se habían ido directo al caño, por demás estaba que siguiera discutiendo con él, sabía que no lo iba a convencer aunque le hiciera un gran escándalo. Pocos minutos después de que él se retirara y sentirse segura de que no la escucharía, le habló a su madre que se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos sentada en su lugar sin poder creer lo que había escuchado del joven esposo.

—Si Terry cree que ha ganado ésta batalla y se va a reír de mí, todavía no me conoce y tú mamá vas a ayudarme —Le indicó a su madre, que levantó la cabeza con la mirada de interrogación e incredulidad. Por demás estaba que su hija tratara de hacer cambiar al ogro testarudo que era Terence, no deseaba que siguiera humillándose—. No me mires así, verás que todo saldrá como lo planeamos, ésta noche Terry me cumplirá porque así lo quiero, tengo una idea y tú me debes de ayudar.

—Escucha hija, no quiero menospreciar tus ideas. Tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo es ese bruto de Terence, es terco y si ha dicho que no, estoy segura que ese no, es no.

—Ese no de él, es un sí mío, y solo cuenta lo que yo quiero. No perdamos más tiempo y vamos a mi habitación, en el camino te diré la idea que se me ocurrió.

Segundos después abandonaron el comedor también para dirigirse a la habitación de la rubia de ojos azules.

Por otra parte, Terry se encontraba ya en el segundo piso, después de abrir varias puertas encontró la habitación que Susanna había pensado como la suite nupcial. Era grande, había muchas velas encendidas y se encontraba llena de flores y una extraña bruma que lo hizo estornudar varias veces.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos pensaba Susanna hacer aquí, exorcizar a alguien?! —Se preguntó tosiendo y estornudando por el excesivo humo producido con el incienso aromatizante, el cual a la rubia le dijeron que era afrodisiaco. Caminó con urgencia hacia la ventana y abrió ambas alas para dejar entrar el aire fresco de la noche antes que terminara muerto por asfixia e intoxicación. Después de inhalar con profundidad el oxígeno limpio de la calle, procedió a intentar sacar el aire viciado de la habitación, no sin antes arrojar por la ventana los restos del incienso humeante.

En otra habitación, Susanna estaba con su madre preparándose para la sorpresa que le daría a su recién estrenado esposo.

… **Continuará….**

* * *

 **HOLA A TODOS, espero que se encuentren bien donde quiera que se encuentren.**

 **Mi ausencia ha sido muy larga lo sé y les expreso AMPLIAMENTE MIS SINCERAS DISCULPAS, CON HISTORIA ESTOY HACIENDO MI REAPARACIÓN** …los motivos podría enumerarlos y son más que justificables, pero como siempre he mencionado…no es mi deseo agobiar a nadie con lo que a mí me sucede puesto que ya bastante tiene cada quién para preocuparse, así que sólo les diré que me han diagnosticado Artritis Reumatoide en las manos y si recuerdan también sufro de problemas del Síndrome del túnel del carpo. Por demás sería contarles todo cuanto me ha pasado en los últimos años y además escribiría toda una historia con ello y no creo que estén de humor para saberlo. Algunas chicas que son miembros del grupo de Ceshire en Facebook "Autoras Candy y Terry", habrán leído una publicación que hice hace algunos meses por lo que estarán más al tanto. Sin embargo, la humanidad está viviendo tiempos muy difíciles y eso es más que suficiente para preocuparse.

Bien estoy de vuelta y gracias a Dios no me he muerto…por si de pronto a alguien se le ocurre especular sobre eso también…como lo han hecho en un grupo de Facebook sobre la autoría de mis historias…específicamente de "Escocia, una reunión inesperada", de lo que si daré explicación porque lo considero oportuno. No sé de quién y ni dónde específicamente habrá salido el rumor de que las historias no son mías y que yo **"SOLO ESTOY TRADUCIENDO", déjenme aclararles que NO SOY TRADUCTORA DE HISTORIAS DE NADIE, TODO LO QUE ESCRIBO ES DE MI AUTORIA, si no he podido actualizar es por problemas y asuntos personales, NO ES PORQUE "LA AUTORA ORIGINAL", COMO ALGUIEN INVENTÓ, no lo haya hecho.**

 **LAS HISTORIAS (trama) SON 100% MÍAS, LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES TODOS USTEDES LO SABEN QUE NO, LE PERTENECEN A MIZUKI E IGARASHI (en el dibujo).**

Quise hacer la aclaración sin ánimo de discusión con nadie… fue sólo porque me parece que hay personas que tienen demasiado tiempo sin que hacer… como para invertirlo y especular sobre otras que si tienen mucho qué hacer y poco tiempo para hacerlo… la verdad me gustaría tener ese tiempo (y disculpen tanta redundancia con la palabrita "tiempo"), que a estas personas les sobra para poder ocuparlo en mis múltiples tareas y por supuesto en escribir y concluir mis voy a ahondar en esto más porque sería perder el tiempo y tampoco es que me moleste que especulen, es sólo que me parece de muy mala educación que se inventen cosas así, en fín.

Quisiera poder dirigirme a todas y cada una de las personas que me dejan comentarios, mensajes y que se suscriben con mensajes personalizados, pero sería muy largo, sin embargo, a todas les aprecio su paciencia, sus buenos deseos y que lean mis ocurrencias, la oportunidad que le han dado a mis pocas historias y que me digan que le gusta.

 **Como antes mencioné estamos viviendo tiempos muy difíciles, la humanidad se vuelve a enfrentar poco más de un siglo después a una nueva Pandemia, sé que muchos están desesperados en los diferentes países con las Cuarentenas, pero como un favor especial quiero pedirles que los que no tengan que salir de casa, NO LO HAGAN, QUÉDENSE EN CASA, algunos no podemos evitar el tener que salir a nuestros trabajos, pero los que puedan evitar hacerlo, POR FAVOR PERMANEZCAN EN CASA SEGURO Y SANOS, confiemos en DIOS, roguemos y oremos todos los días por todos los que están enfermos para que sean sanos y puedan volver con sus familias, también oremos al Todopoderoso porque no nos contagiemos y podamos salir ilesos de ésta enfermedad, también oremos por nuestros familiares amigos, vecinos y/o conocidos que deben salir a trabajar…porque no se contagien…porque puedan volver a casa día a día sanos. En mí país estamos viviendo la cuarentena y adicional a eso "toque de queda", sólo salimos a trabajar y hacer los requerimientos necesarios…cuidemos de nuestros seres amados (niños, adultos mayores y ancianos), si todos colaboramos en cuidarnos y protegernos CON LA AYUDA DE DIOS "VAMOS A SALIR DE ESTO".**

Es mi deseo que todos se encuentren bien y saludables en sus países, espero en los próximos días continuar escribiendo y poder actualizar más frecuente las historias que tengo pendientes; la cuarentena nos limita las horas de trabajo en oficina, sí, pero tenemos la responsabilidad más grande y esa es **"nuestros hijos en casa"** , de pronto nos henos convertido en madres trabajadoras, maestros, jardineros, cocineros, las encargadas de la diversión y el entretenimiento del hogar, sin dejar las labores de la casa que ya con eso creo que es suficiente, también debemos hacer las compras en los supermercados y bueno somos algo así como "mil usos" jajaja…pero aguantemos que mientras nos protejamos y mantengamos la esperanza de que pronto encuentren una vacuna, podemos hacer muchas cosas, es momento de demostrar de lo que estamos hechos y de lo mucho que podemos hacer…que es momento de utilizar el tiempo para hacer lo que antes no podíamos e incluso de realizar cosas que siempre quisimos.

POR FAVOR DE NUEVO CUÍDENSE, PROTEJANSE, PROTEJAN A LOS SUYOS, QUEDENSE EN CASA Y POR SOBRE TODO, MANTENGAMOS LA ESPERANZA DE QUE PRONTO TODO ACABE Y TAMBIÉN HAGAMOS TODO LO POSIBLE POR VIVIR, POR NO CONTAGIARNOS NI CONTAGIAR, RESPETEMOS NUESTRA VIDA QUE ES SOLO UNA Y TAN PRECIADA, NUESTRAS VIDAS NO PUEDEN CALCULARSE EN VALOR MONETARIO PORQUE NO HAY DINERO QUE PUEDA COMPRAR UNA SOLA VIDA. ASI QUE HAGAMOS TODO LO POSIBLE POR MANTENERNOS VIVOS Y SANOS.

 **LES ENVÍO MUCHISIMOS ABRAZOS Y BESITOS (VIRTUALES POR SUPUESTO, JEJE) AGRADEZCO QUE ME SIGAN LEYENDO Y TODA SU PACIENCIA, TAMBIÉN LE DOY LAS GRACIAS A QUIENES SE HAN SUSCRITO RECIENTEMENTE, YA SABEN A LAS QUE VOTAN Y COMENTAN Y TODAS EN GENERAL, MUCHAS BENDICIONES DE DIOS PARA TODAS, QUE DIOS NOS CUBRA PARA QUE PODAMOS, SEGUIR LEYENDONOS POR MUCHO MÁS TIEMPO. SE LES QUIERE Y SE LES APRECIA A TODAS.**

* * *

 **NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO…...**

 **Espero estar de vuelta pronto con más capítulos, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

 **ARIGATO GOZAIMASU**

 **Un poco de humor, unas sonrisas de esperanza.**

* * *

 **19-04-20**

 **Ps. Como siempre, mis disculpas por todos los errores de escritura.**


End file.
